


Howling in the Moonlight (season 4)

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: Howling in the Moonlight [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, I'll tag as I write, M/M, Magic-Users, Slow Build Relationships, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Hunters, Vampires, Werewolf!Thomas, and newt and thomas are still broken up, banshee!teresa, but there will be hints of them, minho and teresa aren't going to be together in this season, oh yeah there's gonna be vampires in this season, seer!minho, the same with gally and aris, witch!aris, witch!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 82,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: PART 1Minho is a seer, with the ability to predict the future; Alec turned out to be a vampire but without the glittering stuff; Teresa is a banshee -the wailing woman; and Thomas is still trying to cope with the fact that he and Newt are no longer together. Aside from that, everything seems to be going fine. But when something from Newt's past comes and tries to get him and his mother, it's up to Thomas and the pack to help the witches. Secrets are revealed and loyalties will be tested.PART 2A mysterious girl arrives at Beacon Hills and she's not good news. She's a vampire and her clan has arrived at the town with uncertain plans. The clan doesn't seem to be wanting to do any harm, but the vampire girl seems like she's hiding something... and it's up to Thomas and his pack to find out what.Aside from that, Gally thinks something's wrong with him after he notices some changes and events involving him. Now, his mother's life could be in danger and the pack has to do something about it before innocent blood is shed.





	1. Antologia (Season 4A)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wotwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wotwolves/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to be back! And I'm sure you're the same!! I hope you're ready 'cus Season 4A starts now!! Enjoy!

The sky was grey and the weather was cold, perfect for a calm and rainy Sunday. It's been two months since the pack stopped Mr. Black and saved the town on Halloween's eve. The start of a new year. After that, Thomas' dad had been able to speak with Thomas about what happened but the problem was still there. He had apologized to Thomas and Thomas heard all of his apologies but in the end he didn't forgave his dad. He just nodded and said he needed time to be around his dad again. Steve nodded and told his son that he respected his decision. They didn't spoke for almost a month. Then, his dad had to leave again for work and Thomas was a lot more relaxed after that. Dick didn't remember anything from the battle at the carnival thanks to Aris' spell. Alec said it was for the best. And things with Newt had been... normal. Well, as normal as things could be with having to be near his ex-boyfriend during school and then after school because, before everything else, they were still friends. Thomas could be close to him without having the need to grab him and kiss him. Who is he kidding? He will always have the need to grab him and kiss him!

New year, new experiences, right?

Right now over the Hawthorne household, Thomas was sitting with his back against his headboard while Minho was lying on his back over the bed, head hanging from the edge.

Minho blinked like four times before he said, "Okay. I can stand almost five minutes without blinking, how about you?"

There's no answer from the other side. Minho frowns. He gets up, holding his head to stare at his best friend who was currently looking at the nothing.

"Thomas?"

"Mm?" Thomas finally looks at him, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"You were distracted, it doesn't matter." Minho sits normal in the bed, "What are you thinking about?"

Thomas glances at Minho before wetting his mouth and speak, "I've been thinking about the last months. Things have been good, right?"

"Well, no one's tried to destroy the town or kill us in two months, so yeah, I would say 'good'."

"Right." somehow he seemed to want to say more.

"But?"

"...But I think at some point the scale has to tip one way or the other. Which means things are gonna get really good... or really bad."

Minho snorts and gets up from the bed; he walks to the window and stares through it, "You should talk to Teresa about this."

Thomas frowns, "Why's that?"

"Because she's been having the same feeling."

 

* * *

 

At Teresa's house, the raven girl is looking through her window, watching as the rain falls. She's standing beside it, eyes focused on the condensation that forms in the glass and, slowly, she brings a finger to tap at it lightly. As the raindrop slides away from the glass, the doorbell rings. Teresa turns her head to her bedroom's door. Her mom was out and she was alone at the house. If it were Thomas or Minho, they would had texted her to let her know. The bell rang again. Teresa walked out of her room and slowly went downstairs

 Once at the bottom of the stairs she stopped and stared at the door. There was a shadow on the other side but she couldn't distinguish it very well; it seemed big by the shoulders, like really wide. Chills went down her spine as she remembered when she got taken by the clowns and now she didn't really like the idea of her alone in the house while someone was at the door. Who would be at her door while it's raining? Whoever it was rang the bell again and it startled Teresa. She made her way towards the door but in the midway she stopped. What if something bad happened? What if someone took her again? Or maybe it could be a crazy guy who wanted to see if someone opened their doors to him. Now, Teresa was scared.

Teresa grabbed the candleholder from the coffee table beside the couch and approached the door. She was now standing in front of it and about to open it when a voice from the other side was heard,

_"Teresa? Emily? Are you there?"_

"Dad?"

Teresa puts the candleholder on the table and opens the door to reveal his dad carrying two pizza boxes and a plastic bag on the other hand. He was trying to use his coat to cover himself and the pizza but he wasn't doing a good job. Teresa immediately grabbed the pizzas and stepped aside to let her dad enter the house.

"What are you doing here?" she asks as she goes to the dining room to put the pizza over the table. She grabbed a towel from the chair -it was for when her mom arrived and if she was wet- and gave it to her father.

"Thanks, sweetheart." he starts drying his face, "And to answer your question, I came to make you some company. You know, your mom is working. It's raining outside. You're alone at the house..."

"I've been alone some other times." Teresa shrugs.

"Yeah, but not since..."

Since you got kidnapped by some lunatics who later ran away from Beacon Hills, that's what Vince told her parents.

"Yeah..." Teresa turns her head to the side and bites her lips, "So, pizza?"

"Yeah. I thought that since it was raining and it's kind of chilly, it was the perfect atmosphere for pizza and movies."

Teresa smiled, "Yeah, it is." her dad moved to the dining room to take off his coat and let it dry on the chair as Teresa approached him, "Did you brought me...?"

Andrew turned around with a smile while holding the plastic bag high, "You thought I would forget?"

Teresa grabs the plastic bag and opens it, finding two bottles of Canada Dry Ginger Ale and she smiles bigger, "Yes! I love you!" she plants a kiss on her dad's cheek.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now, why don't we take this," he grabs the pizzas, "and those," he points at the bag Teresa has, "and go upstairs and find something to watch on Netflix?"

"Yay!" Teresa ran upstairs as her father followed behind. She didn't remember what she was thinking about hours ago that had her so worried.

 

* * *

 

At the sheriff's station, Vince was over his office drinking coffee while checking some file when he blindly went to grab another donut from the box only to find it empty. Just as he stares at the empty box, another one is presented at him. He turns to the front and look at Alec as the scientist smiles at him.

"Oh, thanks." he grabs the donuts box. "It hasn't stopped raining, how did you get them?"

"No sun, remember? I bought them in a flash."

"So you didn't take your potion?" Vince asked as he took a donut.

"Naah, the sun's not gonna come out any sooner so I have time. Besides I brought my car."

Vince takes a sip from his coffee and looks out the window. The rain continued to fall.

"This goddammit rain. When is it gonna stop?"

Alec shrugs and side smiles, "I've seen worse."

Vince returns the smile and continues reading the files. The brunet man turns around and exits the office.

 

* * *

 

Gally and Aris were over Gally's truck with the sandy blond driving through the streets of Beacon Hills. They were coming back from shopping for food. On the background, the radio is playing softly. Neither of them is talking, and Gally enjoys the peaceful silence before the song ends and another one comes; just as Gally takes a turn to the left, Aris suddenly screams at the top of his lungs. Gally swerves car a bit at the sudden scream, and turns to the lighter brunet witch,

_"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT IS IT?!"_

"I love this song!!" he turns up the volume and starts singing as Gally stares at him in utter disbelief. The blond continues to stare at him without even blinking -as Aris sings- before yelling

_"WE COULD HAVE DIED!!!"_

Aris ignores him and continues singing with his eyes closed. Gally is on the verge of taking his seatbelt off and chocking the witch with it when he glances at the side mirror and sees someone wearing dark completely, hiding behind a bush just as he looks at the mirror. He frowns and stares at it. Aris opens his eyes when he doesn't feel the car running again and looks over Gally,

"What is it? Drove over someone?" he jokes but the sandy blond doesn't move or answers to him with sarcasm. He just continues to stare at side mirror with a frown over his face. "Gally?"

"...Nothing." he moves his sight away from the window, "I just thought I saw something weird."

"Weird? Weird like what?"

"Weird like when you come out of the shower with a towel wrapped around your hair." he says with a grin.

"Hey! For your information, many people do that." Aris crosses his arms over his chest and pouts.

Gally chuckles since finally the witch had stopped singing. He lowered the volume and went to continue driving but he glances at the side mirror one more time. When he doesn't see anything suspicious again, he puts his hands on the steer wheel and drives, totally unaware of the black car following a few meters behind them.

 

* * *

 

At Newt's house, the blond witch was over his room, sitting cross-legged on his bed with his blue spellbook lying on his lap. He was studying some spells when suddenly one of the light bulbs from his bedroom started flickering. Frowning, Newt got up, placing his spellbook on the bed and grabbed a chair; he pulled it under the bulb and got on top of the chair. He stretched his arms to ceiling and stood on the tip of his toes to reach the light bulb. As soon as he touched it, it stopped flickering. Newt stared at it for a moment and then got off the chair. There was a knock on his bedroom's door, followed by the door opening and Newt's mom -Amelia ([x](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CgRSAAcW4AAys8V.jpg:large))- entering his room. Her red, long hair seemed to be still wet from the shower, and she was wearing a floral thigh-length silk kimono robe.

She smiled at him, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"One of the bulbs went kind of crazy. I was just checking it."

"Just be careful. Don't want you to get hurt."

The doorbell rang. Amelia smiled at her son as she closed the door again and went to the stairs. As she was coming downstairs, she made a move with her wrist and magically she had clothes one and her hair was dry. She went to the door and opened it; a man with dark short hair and blue eyes was standing on the other side of the door. Amelia was so shocked that she gasped,

"By Merlin's beard!"

"Well, well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

Amelia smiled and they went to hug each other. They stayed like that for almost a minute before they separated,

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

The man chuckled, "Yeah, I got that. What? I can't come and visit my best friend?"

"Well, come on in." she moves aside to let him in. "So you came all the way to Beacon Hills just to see me? How sweet."

"Yeah, you're nice and all but I was actually thinking more about a blind, ex-illiterate senior citizen who learned to read while fighting Nazis." he jokes.

"I thought your mother was in Florida." she jokes back and chuckles as the man gives her a look but he smiled too. "My mom's away at a meeting with her old coven. She said that she was going to stay there until the Esbat came to an end."

"So it's just you and Newt."

As soon as he said Newt's name, steps of someone coming downstairs in a hurry were heard. Both adults turned towards the stairs and saw Newt as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs with a big smile,

"No way! Colonel Morgan!"

"Hey!" the older man opens his arms as Newt runs towards him and practically launches himself at the man's arms, taking the air out of him, _"Owff!"_ they separate, "Wait a minute, wait a minute. Is this cute little Newt? You used to be so much smaller last time I saw you."

Amelia crosses her arms over her chest, "It's because it's been a few years since you last saw him."

"Yeah, your mum's been a little cranky since the last time I said she was a little cranky." he whispers the last thing to Newt.

"I heard that."

Both Newt and the man gasp in sarcasm. Amelia rolls her eyes but she smiles.

After dinner, Amelia was picking up the dishes while Newt and Luke were talking over the table. The dark haired man took out a small wooden dagger and presented it to the blond witch.

"This is wooden dagger carved from a rowan tree. It's not very sharp but it will protect you since that's kind the role of the Rowan tree."

Newt takes the dagger with a smile, "Wow!" he clutches it to his chest, "I'll treasure it."

"Glad you liked it."

From the kitchen, his mom calls out for him, "Newt, it's late and you have school tomorrow."

"Yes, mom." the blond gets up from his seat. "I'm so glad you're gonna be in Beacon Hills till the end of the month."

"Yeah, and don't forget. If you ever need my help with anything, you just call me."

"Thanks, Colonel Morgan."

The man nudges him playfully, "Uncle Luke."

Newt smiles, "Uncle Luke." with that he goes upstairs and to his bedroom. Once his door is closed, Amelia comes out of the kitchen.

Luke smiles, still looking at the stairs. "He's such a great kid."

"Yeah, I'm so proud of him." she looks at Luke and notices something weird. "What is it? You seemed kind of tense during dinner. It's like if you've seen a ghost." she chuckles.

But the dark haired man doesn't chuckles.

"You're gonna wish you didn't say that." he says that with a sigh as he gets up from his seat and walks towards Amelia. He takes a hand inside his pants pockets as the woman frowns, "I found this near the Preserve." he says holding up a bullet cartridge to chest level so the woman can see it, "Does it seem familiar?"

Amelia takes the cartridge from Luke's hands and stares at it, seeing the crest in the metal. She gasps and her face turns serious as she speaks aloud again.

"They're here."

Luke nods. Amelia stays still for a moment before she quickly moves to the kitchen; Luke follows behind her. The red headed witch starts using her magic to finish washing the dishes and dries them. The man stands a few meters away from her.

"Amy."

The woman doesn't answer. She makes another hand move and the trash at the trashcan disappears, ending up clean as if it were new.

"Amy, calm down."

"Oh, I can't. I can't, not when I know that _they're_ here and that they probably know..." she stops for a moment before moving to the dining room. Luke follows again. The red headed witch uses her magic to clean the table and put the chairs in their places.

Luke crosses his arms over his chest as she continues,

"Aren't you gonna tell _him_?"

"No, he doesn't need to know right now."

" _'He doesn't need to know right now.'_? Amy, it's been sixteen years, he needs to know!" he sighs, "I know you want to protect him, but the best way to do that is to tell him the truth!"

Amelia stops and turns to him, "I think I know what's best for my son. I've raised him all his life. And I don't want to be the reason..." she shakes her head, "His life doesn't have to stop now because of this. Different from me, he gets to have a happy, normal life."

" _'Happy, normal life'_?"

"Could you please stop repeating all I say?"

"Amy, listen." the woman, for once, stops, "I know you think that not telling him the truth will protect him. But that's not always the best choice."

The witch shakes her head, "I don't care. It's my call. If I have to put shields around my house, I will. If I have to use magic to change our appearances, I will. If I have to... run away from Beacon Hills, I will. I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family." with that said, she looks over the stairs, specifically upstairs. Luke knew she was 'supposedly' looking at Newt's room.

Newt was over his bed, already in his pajamas and putting his phone over his nightstand. The dagger was just beside it. He slides under the covers and rests his head over the pillows, closing his eyes to let sleep take him.

 

* * *

 

Over his house, Minho was sleeping peacefully over his bed as the rain continued to fall. Everyone on his house was sleeping, and he wasn't the exception, although there was something different happening over his room. He was lying on his bed with the covers thrown over his calfs. He frowned in his sleep as he tossed around on the bed. His eyes started moving under his eyelids and he started having a vision.

_He heard... gunshots. Then he could see the bullets being shot and someone screaming. A woman? A pair of hands holding a wooden-like dagger. Blood running all over the ground, dyeing it red. A red apple rolling away from a pale hand._

Minho's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up on his bed, breathing heavily for a moment. He looked around at his room and opened his mouth to let out a breath. He looked over the window and saw the raindrops fall. He didn't even want to look at the clock, although it was dark outside. He let himself to fall backwards on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment before closing his eyes again and he soon found himself asleep again.

 

* * *

 

The next day at the morning, Newt had overslept and to his misfortune his mom had overslept too and thus she didn't wake him up. Now he's missed the bus and he's running late for school. He was walking -more like running- through the streets of Beacon Hills when he looked down at his watch. He had ten minutes to get to his first class. _Shit!_ As he's looking at his watch, he doesn't look at the front and collides with a person.

Looking up to the person -man- he collided with, Newt starts examining him. He looked like he was in his forties; he was of medium build, looked athletic but not overly muscular, average height, blue eyes and short sandy blonde hair ([x](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/70/28/3a/70283abaa2f3b92a0b372320df12cd4b.jpg)). He was wearing a dark shirt and jeans. Newt blinked for a moment as the man stared at him. He had an air of familiarity. Staring at the man in front of him, Newt gets a certain feeling but can't quite tell what it is. Maybe he has seen him somewhere else?

Shaking out of his trance, he gives the man a small smile, "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." and runs away, already being late for stopping and staring at the man.

As he walks away, he doesn't know that the man is still staring at him, watching him leave. Eyes still glued to Newt, the man takes out something from inside his pocket that it seems to be a photo. Looking at the photo, he raises it a little to match it with the person walking away. The photo is of Newt walking on the street; by the way his face appears somehow blurry, it was obvious the photo was taken at distance... almost like the one who took it didn't wanted the witch to know about it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think? I think it was a little bit short :w Anyways, tell me what'd you think! I want to know!  
> That strange man at the end? You'll see him again. Trust me, he's important.
> 
> Newt's mom Amelia: (face claim: Famke Janssen).  
> The man at the end: (face claim: Jeremy Renner).


	2. Malleus Maleficarum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Second chapter! I'm so excited!! I dedicate this chapter to all of you who read the first chapter and were waiting for this chapter :3  
> Enjoy!~

At school, the pack was sitting over a table at the cafeteria for lunch. While the rest had a tray with food from the school, Aris only had a bottle with water. He then grabbed his satchel and took out a cup of instant ramen noodles and put it on the table, in front of him. He proceeded to take the lid off and pour some water in it as the pack stared at him. Instead of Gally being the one to tell him something, it was Minho who coughed to have his attention.

"Wha- Aris, you can't bring those at school!"

"Why not?"

The Asian male stared at him as if he were dumb. "Because there's no microwave in here, or the water is hot enough to prepare them."

Aris, still looking at him, puts a hand over the cup and seconds later steams starts coming from the cup. Aris removes his hand and the noodles are ready.

_"Voila!"_

"I hate magic." with that, Minho continues eating his food. Aris moans as he eats his noodles and slurps them to bother Minho.

"I love ramen noodles! I really do! I want to kiss the person that created ramen noodles!"

"That would be Momofuku Ando." Teresa says after thinking for a moment.

"I want to kiss Momofuku Ando!"

"...He's been dead for ten years."

_"EVERY TIME I FALL IN LOVE SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENS!"_

Minho and Teresa laugh and Gally rolls his eyes. Thomas chuckles but his eyes fall over Newt, who was the only one -beside Gally- who hadn't laughed or say something. He was, in fact, moving his spaghetti with his plastic fork and staring at it, not even eating it.

"Hey," he called out to the blond, who looked up, "is everything alright?"

"...Yeah."

"Sure?"

"...I don't know." he puts his fork down and sighs, "It's my mom."

"She's fine?"

"Yeah. But since the other day she's been... acting weird."

"Weird? How?"

"I can't really explain it but she's been like that since my uncle Luke came to town.  It's like... as if he told her something and now she's on the edge."

Thomas shrugs, "Maybe bad news?"

"About what? If it were my grandma she would've told me. We don't have any more family. Not that I know."

"And your uncle Luke?"

"He's my mom's best friend." he sighs again, "I don't know. Maybe I'm imagining it?"

"You can always ask her. She's your mom, she will tell you the truth."

"You really think that?"

"Sure."

Newt smiles at him. A 'thank you' smile. Thomas wants to hold his hand but he has to bite his cheek from the inside not to. He returns the smile.

"Hey, give me some noodles." Minho says to the lighter brunet witch, stretching his hand to the cup.

"Wait. Let me heat it up a little." he puts his hand over the cup as he heats the noodles.

Then, Gally frowns as if he just realized something. "Hey, wait a minute. Who took your cuff off?"

"Some girl from History. She asked me if she could borrow some notes and I asked her if she could take it and she said 'sure'. Happy endings for everyone."

"Give it to me. I'm gonna put it back on."

"Ah, no." quickly, Aris gets up and runs out of the cafeteria.

Gally groans and gets up too, "Dammit, Aris! I was eating!" he yells as he follows after him.

The pack watches them disappear. Moments later Minho breaks the silence saying

"Ok. All of you heard that he gave me his noodles."

The pack laughs.

 

* * *

 

After school, Newt was walking back home. Yes, he decided not to take the bus and his mom had been busy -she didn't tell him with what- and she couldn't go pick him up. Whatever. It's not like he can't walk all the way to his house. Being inside his head and not really watching where he was going, he started thinking about his mom. He was worried about her behavior but Thomas said he could just ask her. He will! He will ask her what's wrong. What's the worst she can say to him? He's nodding to himself when he almost collides with not one but two persons. Looking more carefully, he saw it were two women of different ages: One young and the other one old.

The young one seemed to be in her late thirties maybe, and she was pretty. She had big brown eyes, long medium chestnut hair and alabaster skin ([x](http://images.fanpop.com/images/image_uploads/Cameron-the-sarah-connor-chronicles-635952_333_500.jpg)); she was wearing an olive crop top and tight black jeans tucked into black boots. The older woman was probably in her seventies. She had white short hair with blue eyes ([x](http://media.hollywood.com/images/l/skyfalljudidench_620_110912.jpg)) and was wearing a maroon overlong coat.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking!"

"It's okay." the younger woman says, kindly smiling at him. The older woman just stared at him, not saying a single word.

"I really am sorry. I-I was thinking about something and should've had more care."

"It's really okay. Neither of us got hurt."

Newt smiled back at the woman, thankful that she was being so nice to him. Suddenly, the older woman spoke,

"Beautiful eyes. Did you get them from your father?"

Newt stared at her for a moment before answering "Mother."

"Of course." she offered him a smile but it seemed kind of forced. Newt felt something stir inside him and it told him to excuse himself and leave.

"I, um, I'm sorry but I have to go home. My mom's waiting for me."

"Of course, kid." the nice younger woman said. Newt went around them and waved at them as he left. "Take care!" he heard the younger woman yelling at him.

Newt nodded and turned around to continue his way back home. He didn't want to turn around, but he could've sworn he felt a pair of eyes watching him leave.

 

* * *

 

Coming back from the supermarket -her mom asked her to go and buy more cereal and shampoo. Weird combination. She was driving with the radio on and trying to forget a conversation she had with her mom. She had asked her if anyone in her family had like... like a sixth sense. Like, felt something bad was going to happen and then it happened. Her mom asked her if she needed to take her meds again and Teresa stopped the conversation. She managed to calm her mom, telling her that she was just asking because she had seen a documental about paranormal things. Her mom told her that some of those people were just charlatans. If only she knew...

Teresa shook her head. She didn't want to think about her banshee abilities right now. As she turns the steering wheel to go around the corner, the song she was currently listening ends and another one comes.

 

_Rollacoasta_

_Take me to the limit till I drop_

_Rollacoasta make you scream (make you scream alright)_

_Make you scream, make you scream_

 

Teresa frowns at the word 'scream', feeling a chill over her spine, and changes station. Another song comes.

 

_With such confusions don't it make you wanna scream?_

_Make you wanna scream_

 

Teresa rolls her eyes and changes the station, trying not to be bothered.

 

_SCREAM 'til you feel it_

_SCREAM 'til you believe it_

_SCREAM and when it hurts you_

_Scream it out loud_

 

"Isn't anything else on the radio?!" she changes station again.

 

_Following the footsteps_

_Of a rag doll dance_

_We are entranced_

_Spellbound_

 

Teresa gave the radio a look, "Really? Siouxsie and the _Banshees_?!" she decides to turn off the radio and continues driving.

She continued driving for a couple of minutes before she felt something weird. She glanced through the window and saw a black van driving beside her. Any other time she wouldn't have mind. It was just another car. But something told her that this wasn't like any other van.

She tried not to think about it and continued driving. The van was still at her left side. She glanced at it again but the van had polarized windows, and she couldn't see the driver. She was about to grab her cell phone and call someone but then the van took went the other way and drove away. Teresa let out a relieved sigh.

 

* * *

 

At night over the mansion, Aris was sleeping soundly over his room, rolled on his side and his back at the door. His window was half-open and the cold air of the night was blowing gently at the curtains. The door slowly opened and Aris moved in his sleep. Suddenly, someone was standing beside the bed, staring at Aris as he sleeps. He stays like that for a couple of minutes. Seconds later, Aris slowly opens his eyes and turns around to find his room empty. He looks around for a moment and frowns. He thought he felt a presence. Ignoring that, he goes back to lie down on the bed and proceeds to sleep. He doesn't notice that the door of his bedroom was left opened.

 

* * *

 

Aris opens his eyes and stretches over his bed before sitting up and looking around. He looks over at his window and thanks that the curtains were there to cover his eyes from the sunlight of the new day. He yawns and gets up from his bed; feeling that it was still kind of chilly outside, he grabs a grey sweater and puts it on before going downstairs for breakfast. He comes downstairs and finds Gally already there, making his breakfast.

"You woke up early." he said as he entered the kitchen and sat over the counter.

The tall blond doesn't answer; he just stares at some point in his coffee cup. He doesn't even take a sip from it. Smelling something, Aris turns his head and sees the toaster with some smoke.

"Your bread it's burning."

That seems to break him out of his whatever he was in. "Shit!" he quickly takes the bread slices out and puts them over a plate, which had something that looked like scrambled eggs.

Aris raises an eyebrow. "Hey, are you alright?

"Ugh. I wasn't able to sleep well last night."

"Again? It's been more than a week; you should really go and see a doctor or something."

Before any of them could continue their talk, one of the windows from the living room breaks and apparently someone threw a smoke grenade inside the house. The living room starts filling with that gas and soon red lasers start showing through the windows. Gally just has enough time to get to Aris' side quickly grabs Aris by the wrist and pulls him to the floor. The bullets come next, and they start destroying all the paraphernalia from the kitchen, the living room and dining room.

"Get down! Get down!"

They go and hide behind the kitchen counter as the rain of bullets continue. They have their backs pressed again the counter and the bullets continue.

"What the hell?! Who is shooting at us?!" Aris yells clearly scared.

"How am I supposed to know?!" he raises a hand to the top of the counter and brings down a knife. He tries to use is as a mirror: to be able to look at whoever it was.

A bullet goes to the knife and it is send flying. The bullets stop. Gally looked around and tried to find a way out.

"Ok. Go to the basement! I'll be right back!"

"Gally, wha-

_"Just go!"_

Aris runs towards the basement's door and opens it, running inside and sprints down the stairs, leaving the door open for Gally to come later. He gets to the bottom and quickly gets behind one of the wooden boxes covered in dust. He waits until seconds later Gally comes through the door, closes it and goes downstairs. Aris practically pulls him to his side behind the box.

"I didn't saw anyone from outside the window." Gally says as he recovers air.

Aris' eyes widen, "You peeked outside?! Are you deranged or just stupid? What would've happened if you got shot?!"

"Well, then you would've had to run!"

"And how am I gonna do that without you taking this off!" he says holding his cuffed hand up. "What did you want me to do? Run away barefoot and without magic?! With someone shooting at the house?!" Gally takes the leather cuff off.

"Okay, okay!" as he's saying that, Aris closes his eyes and makes a move with his hand, obviously using magic, "I'm sorry! Next time I'll think about it!"

Aris opens his eyes wide, _"Next time?!"_ he shrieks.

Before either of them can say something else, they hear a noise upstairs and they both look up.

"There's movement upstairs." Gally says.

They hear someone or something trying to open the door; Gally conjures a medium size sword. The door creaks open on the stairs and they take each side of the landing, getting ready for whatever may come. A remote robot makes its way down the first set of stairs and then turns on the landing, dropping something down the remainder of the stairs. It sounds metallic, as it makes its way down and in the same level they are.

It rolls between Gally's feet, and when he sees it's some kind of grenade and it's counting down, he panics and kicks it hard towards the opposite end of the basement. His eyes follow the metallic object as it bounces against the wall and stops underneath the fuel oil tank. The ticking gets faster and louder, and Aris turns his face to look at him,

"Did you just...?"

Both their eyes widen; they both run towards the cellar, backs pressed together as they throw the door open and fresh air fills their lungs. They get about ten strides away from the exit before the grenade goes off and the house explodes. Aris and Gally are sent flying through the air, landing underneath a tree as their house bursts into flames behind them. Getting up and couching a little, they watch around them at the pieces of the house.

"God dammit, Gally. I liked that house!"

"I'll buy you a new one. Come on!"

No wasting more time, they go running and it takes two steps forward when Aris grabs his hand and Disapparates them from there. Just in time before a black van parks beside where the house used to be and the doors close.

 

* * *

 

Thomas was ready to go to school; he was about to grab his backpack chair of the kitchen table when suddenly there was a knock on the door. He turned his head to the door. Who was knocking at the door at this time? Either ways, he went to the door and opened it, finding, to his surprise, Gally and Aris in their pajamas and with dirt on their clothes. They also had some bruises.

"Someone blew up our house." Gally says.

Thomas opened his mouth and he was about to say something but then closed it. He opened it again, "What?"

"Well, technically Gally did, but it was just so the grenade wouldn't reach us."

"Grenade? What-- Come on in." he moves aside and the other two enter the house. He closes the door, "What do you mean? What happened?"

Aris is the one who speaks again, "We were just having breakfast when suddenly bam! We were in the middle of a rain of bullets."

"We couldn't see who they were." adds Gally.

"But what- Did your house really got destroyed?"

"I'm afraid so."

Thomas holds his hands to the front to stop them, "Wait. I didn't heard anything or saw it in the news."

"They probably put out the fire." Aris says.

Thomas frowns, _"They?"_

"The ones who attacked us."

Thomas doesn't say anything; he stays like that for almost a minute before he runs for his phone, "Alright. I'm gonna call the others." he runs towards his backpack and takes out his phone. Moments later he dials a number and waits.

The moment the other person answers he doesn't even lets them say 'hello' before he yells "Newt!"

_"Oh. Hey, Thomas."_

"Where are you?"

_"I'm driving to school. When I got up my mom wasn't home, but she left the car so I took it-_

"Newt, listen to me. Don't go to school."

The other chuckles, _"What? Why's that-_

"Newt, just--" he takes air, "Don't go there, ok? Come to my house, please. Something happened."

_"....I'll be there in 5 minutes."_

Thomas nods and the call ends. Thomas stares at his phone and looks back at Gally and Aris, who are still standing in the middle of the living room.

"Aren't you going to call Minho and Teresa?" Aris asks.

Thomas curses under his breath and quickly dials Minho's number. He may be overreacting but he's not going to take any risks. Five minutes later the pack were together at Thomas' house. At the dining room, Thomas and Gally were standing near the black china cabinet while Newt, Minho and Teresa were sitting over the table. Gally and Aris finished telling them what they told Thomas and the others still couldn't get over their shock.

"So you lost all of your stuff?" Minho asks.

"Not exactly." Aris says, "I managed to save our things before the house blew up. Just the home appliances and paraphernalia blew up."

"So that's why you closed your eyes." Gally says, "I thought you were having a mini-heart attack."

Aris snorts. "You wish."

Teresa interrupts them, "So let me get this clear. Someone just tried to kill you guys? And they blew up your house. But you don't have any clue on who they could be."

Gally nods. "Yeah, basically." Aris says.

"Maybe it's something personal against either of you." Newt says.

Gally gives him a look, "It's Aris we're talking about. Who doesn't have anything personal against him?"

"Um, thanks?"

"You know what I mean."

Aris crosses his arms over his chest, "Maybe the one they have a problem it's you."

Gally frowns. "Me?"

"Yeah, you heard me. Not everyone thinks you're a Mr. Nice Guy."

"Maybe both?" Teresa asks.

"Maybe neither of you." Minho says. They all turn to him and he decides to explain, "Listen. Maybe you two weren't the targets exactly."

"What do you mean _'exactly'_ ; they blew up our goddammit house!" Aris yells.

"Yeah, but what I mean is, you were a collateral damage, no offense. Maybe someone else was the real target and they went through you two to get to them. But who would they want? Who hangs out with the two of you the more?"

Teresa shrugs, "Well, us."

They all stay in silence. Each one of them thinking that right now, their lives could be in danger.

"Then the question is not _'who would want to kill Gally and Aris'_ , but _'who would they want to kill enough to try and kill Gally and Aris'_." Thomas says.

"But... ones of us?" Teresa asks, "I mean, no offense guys, but I can assure you that nobody wants me dead."

Minho frowns, "And what, you think that we're in some kind of gang or something?"

"I didn't say that."

"Whatever it is, I think you should call Vince." tells Newt to Thomas.

The brunet nods at him and takes out his phone; he walks towards the living room to make the call. Teresa gets up and goes to the kitchen, Minho following behind her. As Thomas dials Vince's number, Newt gets up from the table and moves aside to try and call his mom. That leaves Gally and Aris alone over the dining room. The witch was looking around when his eyes go to Gally and immediately fall over the big red stain -blood- over the side of his body, right above the hip. His eyes meet Gally's as he says

"You're hurt."

Gally looks down at his wound and hums, like if he had forgotten about that. "Oh, yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me? Does it hurt?"

"It's not important right now."

"Not import-- You, moron." he reaches a hand to the wound, "Is it deep?" but Gally swaps his hand away.

"I'm fine."

"You're bleeding."

"And you're overacting. I'm fine." Aris gives him a look, "I'm fine. Now stop it."

Aris just pursed his lips and didn't say anything more. Thomas returns to the dining room, having finished his call to Vince.

"I told him about what happened. He said he would be here in a few. Do you wanna, um, go and take a shower and change clothes?"

At the same time, Gally and Aris look down at their bodies.

 

* * *

 

At Alec's house, Dick was knocking on the door, waiting for the brunet scientist to answer the door. He looked around when Alec opened the door and, by the looks of it, still on his pajamas.

The brunet smiled, "Hey."

"Hey. Sorry, did I wake you up?"

Alec, still somehow smiling, looks at the clock behind him, "...It's eight in the morning on a working day."

"...Right." _'Good one, moron.'_ he reproaches himself.

Alec chuckles lightly, "Do you wanna come in?"

"Sure,"

The blond man enters the house and Alec closes the door behind him. He then walks towards the kitchen as Dick stays over the door.

"Want something to drink?" _'Please say no because I haven't gone to the supermarket to buy food for guests and I don't have anything that is not blood. Why in Heaven's glory did I even offered in the first place?!'_

"Um, no, thanks." answers Dick as he approaches the kitchen.

Alec mentally exhales in relief. Dick is standing beside the kitchen island when something rubs against his leg and he looks down to the cat he gave Alec, purring as he rubs against his leg.

"Oh. There you are. And how is...?"

"His name is Chairman Meow."

Dick looks at the cat and then at Alec, "Wow. That's original. And cute."

"I know!" the cat then jumps to the island and Alec pets him, "But I'm pretty sure that you didn't came here to see the cat." he says looking at Dick.

Dick scratches the back of his head, "...Yeah. Vince had to go out for some... family issue and the sheriff asked me to come for you and that the two of us go and investigate a possible arson."

"But today's my day off."

"I know."

"It means I don't work today."

"I know."

"And you're still here."

"Yeah."

Alec just stares at him before he sighs, "...I'll be ready in five minutes." and turns around, walking towards his bedroom.

Dick watches him leave and he may have stared at him as he walked away 'cus the cat seems to notice and hisses at Dick. The blond man takes a step away from him.

"What?" he asks offended to the cat, who was still staring at him.

 

* * *

 

At where Gally and Aris' house used to be, now only debris and burned stuff, Dick and Alec stood around, trying to find something in between the burned pieces of the house. The blond man was checking over a pile of wood while Alec was standing without doing anything over the sidewalk, watching him.

Dick, crouching over the wood pile, turns to him. "Aren't you gonna come here and help me?"

"Today's my day off. I'm just here to watch and cheer on."

Dick rolls his eyes but doesn't push him. He turns back to the wood, "So, why do you think someone would burn down a house at plain sight at 7 AM? Cranky too much?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this wasn't arson."

Frowning, Dick turns to him, "What?"

Alec, now wearing gloves, walks towards where what appears to be a cabinet's door was on the ground. Dick approaches behind him. "No accelerant was used to start the fire. See these spots?" he asks while pointing at a specific part. It looked like bullets impact marks.

"And you are absolutely sure of that?"

"As sure as I'm standing here right now."

Dick looks around, "If it wasn't arson, then what the hell happened here?" Alec stands up too and they look at each other.

 

* * *

 

At the afternoon, the pack had told Vince everything and their speculations. Vince seemed really worried about them, but Thomas told him that he shouldn't be. Well, at least that's what he wanted to believe. For now, they couldn't do anything. Minho, Teresa and Newt went back home. Gally and Aris, having nowhere else to go, stayed in Thomas' house. Vince and Mary didn't have a problem with that.

Over his house, Newt was curled up and relaxing over the couch while watching the movie _'While You Were Sleeping'_. His mom was over the kitchen, having finished cleaning the dishes and as she was coming out of the kitchen, she saw her son and decided to approach him. She stood by the couch and he didn't even turn to her. He must be really into the movie, that's what she would've thought. His face, though, showed that he wasn't really paying attention to it, and that something seemed to be bothering him. Amelia sits beside him over the arm rest, laying her hands over her lap as she looked at him.

"Is everything alright?"

"Aha," he answered without looking at her.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Amelia wasn't convinced. She grabbed the control and paused the movie. Newt stared at the TV for almost a minute before turning to her.

"You sure?" she softly asked again.

Newt lets out a sigh. "I'm just worried about my friends. They could've gotten killed today and I wouldn't even know."

"Honey, I know you're worried about them. But they're fine now, right?" he nods, "That's all that should matter. I know things have been... off lately. But I promise you that it will change for better."

Newt smiles at his mom, feeling a little better. Just as she smiles at him, there's a noise that sounds like a branch breaking in two, coming from outside. Amelia frowns and moments later their living room was filled with bullets. Newt yelled as he shrunk into the couch and Amelia stood up, making a red force field over both of them. She, strangely enough, seemed to handling the situation better.

"What's going on?!" Newt yelled as he looked to his mom.

"Come on!" his mom grabs him by the hand pulls him up from the couch and towards the backyard door, still keeping the force field up. Since they're not able to reach it, she aims for the stairs. "Everything that has happened has a meaning and an explanation, and I've dreaded having this conversation with you since the day you were born!" she yells over the bullets noise as they go upstairs.

"Mom, you-- Mom, you're scaring the bloody hell out of me!"

The bullets continue until they reach his mom's bedroom and Amelia opens the door; once they get inside, she closes it and casts a spell to keep it locked. Newt stands in the middle of the room watching her, his heart wanting to burst out of his chest. Once she's done, she turns to him,

"Hurry!"

"Mom, what's goin-

"Listen to me, Newt. Listen very carefully. Everything I've done it's because I love you. More than words can describe it. And right now my priority is to keep you safe. I need to keep you safe."

She took a step aside and raised her hand which started glowing, and suddenly out of thin air a purple portal appeared on the other side of the room. Newt stood there staring at the portal before his mom grabbed him by the shoulders.

"This is a portal. It will take you wherever you want, you just have to think of the place. Think somewhere safe; somewhere where you feel safe. Go it?"

"Mom, I don't-

"Got it?!"

"Yes, yes!" answered Newt with tears on his eyes.

"Okay." they approach the portal, Newt standing in front of it but with his back at it. Newt felt everything was going too fast. He felt dizzy; his heart was beating like crazy. There was a harsh noise coming from downstairs, "I will find you. Do not go look for me, okay?"

He nods hurriedly. She smiles at him and cups his face, kissing his forehead while closing her eyes. She takes a few steps back and looks at her son. The portal starts sucking Newt closer, air whooshing around the room. As he's being dragged, Newt holds his hand out to his mom.

"Mom..."

"Remember, I love you."

"Mom! Mom!"

The last thing Newt sees is his mom's face and in an instant, he's sucked into the portal. Seconds later the portal closes and Amelia is left alone. She turns decisively towards the closed door and moments later her hands glow red with magic.

 

* * *

 

At Thomas' house, Gally and Aris were downstairs eating something -and apparently, from what Thomas heard- fighting about something while Thomas was done with his shower upstairs in his room.

_"Aren't you taking the floor? Who's gonna watch over you at night when monsters come to take you back to your homeworld?" Aris asks._

_"I can easily fight them off." the dirty blond answered without being affected by the witch's comment, "You, on the other hand, needs me to watch over you in case some aliens come to get your sorry ass."_

Thomas was just coming out of the bathroom, a towel tied around his waist when suddenly there was a whoosh of air over his room. Thomas stared as a portal opened in the middle of his room and seconds later Newt came out of it, almost tripping. Thomas didn't know why Newt appeared like that and he suddenly felt self-conscious for being half naked in the same room with Newt. But right now it wasn't the time for that. Newt seemed in distress. The blond had tears in his eyes, his hair was disheveled and his heart was beating fast

"Whoa! Newt! What- what the-

"Thomas!" the witch runs to him, his hands going to Thomas' forearms and holding himself, "My mom! She- she... you gotta help me!"

Thomas stares at the blond witch as he clings to him for dear life, big brown doe eyes staring back at him.

"Tommy, please help me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? So? What do you think? I'm really glad I could upload this chapter! Don't worry, everything will be explained.
> 
> The older woman (face claim: Judi Dench)  
> The younger woman (face claim: Summer Glau)
> 
> The songs that Teresa hears at the radio are:  
> "Rollacoasta" - Robin Thicke ft Estelle.  
> "Scream" - Michael Jackson & Janet Jackson.  
> "Scream" - Tokio Hotel.  
> "Spellbound" - Siouxsie and the Banshees.


	3. Bad Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I was waiting the whole week for this day to come!! Now finally I can upload the chapter!!  
> This chapter is for/dedicated to **Alexa** , **wotwolves** , **Ara_Carmen63** and **Mike16** . Thank all of you for your comments in the last chapter!! I hope you and everyone else enjoy this chapter!

Slowly, almost in slow-motion, Newt steps inside his wrecked house. Almost half hour after he arrived at Thomas' house, the brunet werewolf told Vince what happened and the older man went to investigate. The house was already empty when he arrived. Now, Newt needed to be at his house. He needed to know what happened. As he stepped inside, Thomas was three steps behind him, making sure that he wouldn't get hurt or something; Vince was outside the house, waiting for them. He walks over the living room and as he turns to the destroyed couch he remembers how he was sitting over it, watching a movie when his mom approached him and seconds later the bullets started. He continues towards the stairs and slowly steps on them. As he goes upstairs he remembers his mom pulling him through the stairs, shielding them with a force field. Once he reaches the top, he can see his mom shutting the door of her room closed behind them. He enters his mom's room -which had the door open- and finds it, like the rest of the house, destroyed.

There were bullet shells on the bedroom's floor. Pillow feathers were scattered like if there had been a pillow fight. Her boudoir and the mirror on it were shattered. The mattress of her bed was sliced in half and the insides of the mattress were splayed over the room. He closes his eyes and imagines his mom standing over where he is standing, casting spells to try to stop the ones who were attacking her at the same time she tried to avoid the bullets. He opens his eyes as he takes a step forward and something cracks underneath his feet. He looks down at some broken framed photos, but it's not that what catches his attention. Just slightly on top of one of the photos, there's a velvet quilt. Newt gets on his knees to gently pick it up and caresses the soft material, remembering when he was a little kid and his mom used to cover him with it. He brings the cloth close to his chest and closes his eyes as tears fall down his eyes.

Opening his eyes, Newt finds himself staring at the ceiling over Thomas' bedroom. He had just revived what happened a few hours ago. Right now the sky was still dark outside, and he was over Thomas' house. Over his bedroom. On his bed. The brunet werewolf had offered him to stay in his room while he took the couch. Gally and Aris were over the guest room. Letting out a sigh, Newt turned to his side and tried to get some sleep.

 

* * *

 

Early in the morning, Newt awakens and comes downstairs. He goes to the living room and stands in front of the couch where Thomas is. He finds Thomas sprawled out asleep on his couch, his left leg propped up on the back of the couch in a way that causes his foot to smush the mini-blinds covering the windows. Newt stares at him for almost a minute before poking him in the forehead with her index finger. Thomas awakens with a gasp and reflexively scrambles into a seated position, still disoriented from being awakened so quickly.

" _Wha-_ What happened?!"

"Sorry." Newt moves to sit beside him on the couch. They stay like that, looking at the front, until Thomas decides to speak,

"How're you feeling?"

"As normal as I can feel."

Thomas nods. Of course. Why did he ask that? What was he expecting? "...In case you haven't noticed, I don't really know what to say in this situation." a grimace appears over the witch's face, "Is there... you know. Someone we can call or—"

Newt shakes his head. Almost ten seconds later Newt's eyes widen and he quickly stands up, " _Luke!_ I have to call Luke! He doesn't know! He doesn't know my mom—"

"Hey, hey." Thomas stands up too and puts his hands over Newt's shoulders, "Calm down. We'll tell him, alright? You don't have to worry about it."

"Yeah, I have other things to worry about."

"Newt, listen to me. We're going to find her. Okay?" the blond doesn't look at him, "I'm going to find her. I promise." Newt turns his head to look at Thomas. They stare at each other for a moment before Newt nods at him, as if both thanking him and knowing he's telling the truth.

Thomas takes a step back and removes his hands from the blond. "I, um, going to wake Gally and Aris up. Maybe they can help us." the other nods. Thomas goes towards the stairs but stops to look at Newt, "Hey. Everything's going to be alright." with that he goes upstairs.

Thomas goes to the guest room. He slowly opens the door and finds Aris sitting over the bed reading through some old-looking book, no signs of Gally. He looks around before he turns to the witch,

"Hey. Where's Gally?"

"Good morning to you too."

Thomas rolls his eyes. "Sorry, mom. Good morning. Where's Gally?"

"He said he wanted to take a shower. I hope it doesn't bother you."

"No, not at all." he stays where he is, and Aris raises an eyebrow at him, "I just came to ask if you knew a way to find Newt's mom."

"Took you too long. I thought you would ask me that as soon as you came back last night." he closes the book, "You know it can be the quick and always efficient tracking spell."

"Alright." when Aris doesn't continue, he knows there's more. "There's something, right?"

"As you know, I keep all of my stuff: books, ingredients, etc. in my vault, which luckily I managed to save before the house was destroyed. The problem is... I can't appear my vault in here. There's no space available."

"And can't you just... I don't know, appear some stuff out?"

Aris gives him a look, "That's not how magic works, Thomas."

The brunet groans.

"Great. _Perfect!_ I—" he cuts off himself, looking around the room while shaking his head, "I promised Newt that I would find her."

"Yeah, and you promised him that you would always be together and look how that went."

Aris closes his eyes as he realizes what he's just said. Thomas turns to him with his mouth hanging open.

"Sorry, I shouldn't—

"What's wrong with you?" Thomas asks with a frown.

"I couldn't sleep well, and my house got blown up.

"I just hope Gally's not the same."

Aris crosses his arms, "Lucky bastard. He seemed to have slept perfectly. I had to wake him up."

"Okay. I'll be downstairs. You two can come down to have breakfast too."

"Thanks."

Thomas nods at him and he exits the room. After a couple of minutes, Aris decides to leave the room and for some reason goes to Thomas' room. He opens the door and finds Gally already dressed and with a towel over his left hand, standing in front of the opened dresser. The tall sandy blond turns to him. Aris closes the door behind himself,

"What are you doing here?"

"Didn't have clean clothes. Thomas said I could borrow some." he turns back to the dresser and closes it.

"They don't fit."

"Yes, I know."

Aris moves his eyes to Gally's side -where he had been wounded- and he looks at Gally's face for any sign of pain. He hadn't left him heal him. And he hadn't even complained about the pain or anything. Sure, he was strong, but he was still human. It should be hurting. That's why he couldn't sleep well. He had been wondering why Gally hadn't complained or ask him for help. He also wondered if he should check the wound. Did he even put something on it? But the sandy blond was sleeping and he didn't want to look like a perv, trying to lift his shirt while he slept. But that was last night.

"Okay, I've had it!" he yells, which makes Gally to look at him. He starts making his way towards Gally, "I'm not just gonna sit down and have you bleed out just because you're too stubborn! I'm not gonna have another guardian!"

_"Hey, hey—_

His complains are cut off when Aris reaches out and raises his shirt but instead of staring at some lesion, he was staring at the undamaged skin over Gally's hip. He stayed stilled as he stares at it,

"It's healed." he says.

"Yeah."

"W-why is it healed? How come you aren't bleeding?"

"Well, I'm happy to see that you care so much for me."

Aris gives him a look, "You know what I mean." he looks back at his skin, "I wasn't expecting it. I thought you didn't even clean it and that you were swallowing your pain." he says as he keeps rubbing his hand over Gally's side where the wound was supposed to be. He does it a couple of times as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

They're startled by the sound of the door opening but neither of them has the chance to move or pull away. The two of them stare back at Vince standing there at the door, looking between them. His eyes fall over Aris' hand touching Gally's skin, almost underneath his shirt. They stay like that for almost 30 seconds before Vince opens his mouth,

"I'll leave you two alone." and closes the door.

Vince goes towards the stairs and crosses path with Mary, who was walking towards Thomas' room with clean clothes.

"Don't _, don't—"_ he says without stopping and going to the stairs. Mary stops in her way and gives a look at the room before turning around and going back to where she had come.

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, the pack were reunited at Thomas' house. They were all located at the dining room: Minho and Teresa were sitting over the table. Gally was standing in between the kitchen's entrance and Aris had grabbed a chair and dragged it to be at one side of Gally. Seconds later Thomas came from upstairs -where Newt was- and towards the dining room,

"Newt called his uncle. He won't take long to arrive." he announced.

"So what? You think he might know where she was taken?" Minho asks.

"Or maybe he has a way to find her." Teresa says.

Minho shakes his head as if he couldn't believe what was happening. "This is just so sick. I mean, yeah we've fought with supernatural creatures before. But people with guns? They don't hear supernatural at all."

"And if they're not, then what does it mean?" Teresa says, "Can we even help?"

"We'll try." Thomas says.

"I don't get it. Why now? It's just so out of the sudden. Nobody saw any signs or anything."

At that, Teresa shifts on her chair. She licks her lips as she thinks about something,

"You know what. The other day while I was driving back home I saw a black van... and I'm not 100% sure, but I think it was kind of following me."

"A black van?" Thomas frowns.

"Yeah."

"I also thought someone was following me the other day." Gally says.

"What?" Aris asks.

"When you almost killed us because of your song on the radio."

"But did you die?"

"No but-

"Then you're complaining about nothing."

"Go back to the van." Thomas says, "What about it?"

"I couldn't see their face but just as I looked through the side mirror they hide behind a bush. They were dressed in all black and I couldn't feel at ease until we reached the house."

"So maybe it does have a reason to happen now?" Teresa asks.

In that moment, the doorbell rings and Newt comes downstairs, stopping at the dining room entrance,

"He's here."

 

* * *

 

At Thomas' house, the pack were still in the same position, expect Newt and Thomas had sat too and they all were looking at Luke,

"So you don't know a way to find her?" Newt asks.

"Magic is the only thing I can think of."

"And do you know why all of this has been happening? Why someone would take her?" Minho asks.

Luke shakes his head, "No idea." but Newt can see behind his lies.

"Please, uncle Luke. I know you're not telling me the truth. My mom told me that everything she's done it's because of me. I need to know." he pauses as he looks at the older man with pleading eyes. _"Please."_

Luke had both arms crossed over his chest and seemed to be deciding if he should or not. He closes his eyes after Newt said _'please'_ and grumbles something but he sighs in defeat, "Amy's going to kill me for this. Ok, I'll tell you. But before I do I want you to remember that your mom thought she was protecting you." he takes some air and continues, "Years ago when she was younger, Amy met a group of people with distinctive abilities and got mingled with them."

"A group of people with distinctive abilities?"

"Hunters."

The pack stayed in silence. Hunters he said?

"Hunters? Like, the type my dad is friends with, or like real hunters?" Minho asks.

Aris looks at him, raising an eyebrow, "What do you think?"

"Supernatural hunters to be precise." adds Luke, "But they weren't bad guys, you know. They have a code and all that. They don't harm the innocent ones and stuff. She became friends with them and eventually... she got involved with one of them."

"Involved as in...?"

Luke clears his throat, "In the biblical sense."

"Wow. Your mom got some." Aris winced as Gally elbowed him.

Luke sent the lighter brunet witch a glare but he continued, "Besides that, things were good. But the leader of the hunters didn't like it so she made Amy leave."

Minho frowns, "Then what? Is this some kind of grudge because of what happened years ago? That's kind of excessive."

"No." he takes some more air, "It's because when she left for good she took something with her."

Newt turns to look at Thomas and back at the older man, "What did she took with her?"

 

* * *

 

Slowly opening her eyes, Amelia found that it was too hard. It's like they had been glued with something but she managed to keep them open to look at her surroundings. She was in a hard concrete room with one door and a window that was high enough for her not to reach it. The room was illuminated by a single light bulb. She tried to move and that's when she realized that she was cuffed and hanging from the ceiling; her arms were brought up above her head. She tugged at the chains holding her up and of course, they had put a magic blocking bracelet on her wrist. She couldn't use magic to escape. As she stared at her hands, the sound of the door opening startled her for a moment and she turned her eyes to the door. The same older woman Newt had met the other day with short white hair and blue eyes came into the room. The door closed behind her.

Amelia stayed perfectly still as she stared at the older woman. For what it appeared to be hours but were just seconds, the redhead witch nodded at her,

"Dorothea. It's been quite a long time."

"Indeed it was." answers the older woman -Dorothea. "How many years has it been? Sixteen, isn't it right?" she asks with a tilt of her head.

Amelia swallows but doesn't answer. The white haired woman takes a step forward.

"I know the Code, Dorothea. So what did they say I did?"

"It doesn't matter what others say right now. What matters is that I came here to help you."

"Sorry if I find it difficult to believe when I'm chained and hanging from the ceiling while being captured."

"It's just a guarantee that you won't escape. Some formalities."

"Dorothea." she stops for a moment, "This isn't about whether I did something or not, and we both know that."

The white haired woman grins. "Clever witch." she starts pacing around the room, "You are right. This was never because of a feud or hunt a supernatural creature according to the Code. This has to do with the fact that years ago you left but you took something with you. You thought I wouldn't know, but _ohh_ , I did." she comes to a stop and looks at Amelia, "You left and you took with you my son's unborn child in your womb."

Amelia licks her lips, trying not to sound intimidated, "I thought you wanted me to leave. And I certainly didn't thought you would want anything that had to do with me."

"Your child, even if he has magic like you, is also family. And he has to be with his father, my son."

"And how would you explain to him he had a child with no mother? Or that he had magic? What would you have done?"

"That's my business. And let's be honest... I would have said anything I wanted and Christopher would have believed me without doubt."

Amelia finally looks at her, "That was one of his flaws. He was always the most righteous but when it came to you he would blindly follow your orders, as if you were some kind of Pied Piper."

The white haired woman didn't seem to like what she heard, as she took a step forward and took a pocket knife out of nowhere and pointed it at the witch, "What did you just say? Was that a negative remark about my son? About my Chris?"

The redhead swallows with a little of fear but continues, "No, Chris was fine. Chris was perfect, you were the one who was rotten to the core."

Dorothea keeps pointing the knife at her but a grin appears on her face and moments later she puts the knife away and starts walking towards the door,

"I'll see you later, witch. When you're ready to cooperate."

"What is it that you want?" the other woman doesn't answer and that makes her nervous. She starts tugging at her chains as the woman opens the door, _"Dorothea, what do you want?!"_

 

* * *

 

"Me?" Newt asked, still trying to process what Luke just said. "My mom took _me_?"

"Well, she was expecting you when she left, so... You know."

"But wait." Minho says, "Why are they mad that she took her own son with her when she left? Shouldn't that be logical?"

Aris, who had his arms crossed over his chest, opens his mouth with wide eyes as he mutters "No way."

But it was loud enough for them to hear him. Newt turns to look at him and then turns to Luke.

"Is it what I think it is?"

Luke grimaces, "I'm afraid so."

"That hunter my mom got involved with. He's... He's..."

"Your father. Yeah."

Thomas looks at Newt. The witch is sitting still, his eyes lost. His heart wasn't beating hard. If anything, it was beating slowly.

"So they're a group of hunters-

"Family."

"Family?"

"Well, at least three of them. The three main ones, which includes the leader. The Argents."

"Argent." finally mutters Newt. His surname.

"Yes," Luke offers him a soft smile.

Teresa is the next to speak, "So the Argents are a family of hunters, and they came to Beacon Hills to kidnap Newt's mom because... it appears that Newt is also the son of one of those hunters?"

"Of course." Aris snorts, "I knew I heard it somewhere else; it derives from Latin _argentum_." they all stare at him, still don't knowing what he was talking about. " _Argent_ means silver in french."

"As in silver bullets to kill monsters and supernatural creatures?"

Minho turns to Newt, "So your mom is a supernatural creature and your dad is a supernatural hunter?"

"And I thought my family was horrible." Aris winces again as Gally elbows him again, this time harder.

Newt stands up, startling everyone. He doesn't move for almost a minute and they think that he might not move at all. That is, until he walks out of the dining room. Thomas follows after him, intercepting him before he reaches the stairs. Or the door.

The blond stops and looks at everything except Thomas. The brunet doesn't mind, "You should get some rest."

"No, I can't."

"Yes you can."

"Well, I shouldn't. My mom's out there with a family of hunters and I—

"Newt, there's nothing we can do right now. Nothing bad will happen if you sleep for an hour."

Newt stares at him before he sighs, "Fine. But just one hour."

"One hour."

Newt nods. He goes to the couch and lies down. Thomas watches him for a moment before he goes back to the dining room.

"He needs to rest." he turns to Luke, "So that's why Newt's mom acted so strange? She knew they were here?"

"Yes. I told her."

"If she knew then why didn't she run away or something?" Minho asks.

"She couldn't escape this time. She's been escaping Newt's whole life. And she knew they would be waiting for her to run away to catch her."

"So either ways she would've end up getting caught." Teresa says. Luke nods.

Minho lets out a puff of air, "This is so messed up."

Thomas looks over to Newt sleeping over the couch.

 _'Tell me about it.'_ he thinks.

 

* * *

 

Just one hour turned into almost three and a half hours. Thomas had decided that Newt needed to rest and so he let him sleep. The witch wouldn't be pleased but right now Thomas didn't care. Luke had gone minutes after Newt fell asleep. He said he was going to the place he was staying and try to find where the hunters could probably take Newt's mom.

Newt was still sleeping peacefully at the couch. Thomas was standing over the entrance of the living room watching him when Vince came out of the kitchen, holding a glass of water. The older man approached his side and they looked at Newt.

"He might be mad once he wakes up but I think it's for the best. I don't think he slept that well last night." Thomas says.

"He's clearly unstable. Look at him."

"I am."

"I mean, with your other eyes."

Frowning for a moment, Thomas understands what he means and changes his eyes; once they're glowing golden, he looks over at Newt. He sees a blue fire all around the witch's body, surrounding him. Almost like an aura.

His magic.

Vince pats on Thomas' shoulder and goes upstairs. Thomas stays for a moment to watch Newt before he too leaves the living room.

Newt shifted a little on the couch as he dreamed. Over his dream, Newt could see a big green field, filled with colorful flowers and he realized that it wasn't a dream but a memory.

There was six year-old Newt, collecting the most beautiful flowers he could find and then proceed to sit to try and make a flower crown. At some distance but not too much, Amelia was sitting over the grass as she watches her son making flower crowns. Newt had finished one when he heard his name over his mom's lips.

"Newt. Newt, my darling. Come here, I want to tell you a secret."

Holding the flower crown, Newt went to his mom and once he was close enough, she grabbed him and sat him over her lap. Newt put the flower crown over her mom's head and smiled. Amelia smiled back,

"My love, you know that I love you with all my heart, right? And so does your grandma." she grimaces for a moment, "But you also know that at some point we might not be here anymore."

Little Newt nods.

"And you're gonna have to face the world on your own, and take difficult choices and you might be scared. But no matter what life throws at you, you must always remember this: have courage and be kind. You have more kindness in your little finger than most people posses in their whole body. And it has power, more than you know."

Newt wakes up and slowly opens his eyes, not moving from his position as a tear slides down his cheek.

 

* * *

 

Over where Amelia was being held, the redheaded witch was looking around the room. She didn't see anything that she could use to remove the chains less alone as a weapon. She sighed in defeat and looked up at the ceiling. She just hoped Newt was okay. The door opened and a medium height and medium built dark skinned man entered the room. He was carrying a tray with him and it appeared to have food on it. He approached Amelia until he was standing a meter away from her.

"Are you going to tell us where is the other witch? Or are we going to have to be... a little rough to you?"

"Wow. That almost scared me, but then I remembered that if you really wanted to be rough to me you wouldn't tell me. You would do it."

The man seemed like he wasn't expecting that answer. Or for her to answer back. A grin appeared on his face,

"Fine. Then no food for you."

"Oh, thank god. That's what that is? It smells hideous."

The man frowned again and tensed the jaw. He looked like he wanted to hit her but for some reason he didn't. He glared at Amelia,

"I'll be back." and turned around to exit the room.

"Yeah, hasta la vista Schwarzenegro."

The door slammed behind him. Amelia let out a relieved sigh.

The dark skinned man walked until he arrived at another part and put down the tray. All the way towards there he kept cursing the witch under his breath. He heard footsteps and turned to look as another person approached him. The blond man Newt had run into while he was running later for school the other day was walking towards the other hunter, stopping beside him.

"Anything?"

"No. She won't say anything." he crosses his arms over his chest, "We should just torture her to get what we need."

"No. We follow the Code."

"If she's really how Dorothea says she is, then the Code applies to her."

The sandy blond man doesn't shake his head but he says "Still, no torture."

_"Chris."_

The sandy blond turns around at the mention of his name. Walking towards them through the hall was the long medium chestnut haired woman that had been with Dorothea when Newt collided against them. She walked towards them and as soon as she reached the blond man she said

"Mom wants to see you."

"Thanks, Thea."

Chris goes through the same path his sister Thea had come from and disappears at the end of the hall. Thea turns her head to look at the hunter who just stood there, watching her.

"What are you waiting for? The melting of the ice caps? Go, you have other duties!"

The hunter growls but does as she says. He also walks through the hall and disappears at the distance. The female hunter turns her head to the direction where the hunter had come from Amelia's room and stares at it.

 

* * *

 

Thomas came downstairs minutes later. The first thing he noticed once he reached downstairs was that Newt wasn't over the couch anymore. He panicked for a moment before hearing the blond's heart beat coming from outside the house. He runs to the door and exits his house. Walking away from the house was Newt, not bothering to look back. Thomas ran after him.

"Newt!" the witch didn't stop nor turned around, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to help my mom."

"How? We don't have a plan. We don't even have any idea of where she could be. We have-

Newt, suddenly coming to a stop, turns around and appears a broomstick from thin air. Thomas stops talking and just stares at the broom.

"...Wow, you do own a broomstick."

"It's just because I still can't fly without a support."

"Oh."

The witch goes to turn around but Thomas stops him by grabbing his arm. "Newt, please, listen to me. We'll find your mom, but we need time."

"She might not have time, Thomas. What would you do if it were Mary? Or Vince?"

Thomas doesn't answer. He lets go of Newt's arm and the blond takes a step back before climbing onto the broom and in seconds he's in the air, flying away from Thomas. The brunet just watches him fly and disappear from his sight.

 

* * *

 

Newt flew back to his house. Or at least as close to his house he could get so he wouldn't be seen flying on a broomstick. He got off the broom and disappeared it; then he walked towards his house. There was a yellow **'DO NOT CROSS'** police line around his house. Vince had put that there after they came back last time. He stands over the front yard and stares at his house. Should he enter? Was it safe? It didn't matter; maybe he could find something inside the house that could help him. Pushing the door open, he enters his house.

It's different from the first time he entered after what happened. Not the destruction; that's still the same. But the air. It's like Newt can breathe in this air. He walks to the living room and finds empty bullet shells all over the floor. Kneeling, he grabs one of them and holds it close so he can see it clearly. It looked like a normal bullet, until he sees a fleur-de-lis etched into the bullet. He frowns for a moment and as he gets up he puts the bullet inside his pocket. He looks around but he doesn't really know what he's expecting to find. Going upstairs to his mom's room, he picks up one of his mom's shirt so they can use the tracking spell and then goes back downstairs.

He's exiting the house, walking over the front yard when he felt a pair of eyes on his back. Just as he turns around, a pair of hands are over his shoulders and pull him down.

_"Watch out!"_

Newt ends up on the grass with Alec beside him; an arrow stuck in the grass where Newt used to be. Newt quickly turns to the direction the arrow came and sees a man standing on the roof of the house, holding a black bow. Newt thinks he's seen him before but before he can think about it, the man aims another arrow at them.

In a swift, they're gone from the front yard and Newt realizes that it's Alec who is running them away from the house. They reach Alec's house and once inside, Newt turns to Alec only to find the vampire over the floor, trembling as he saw his burned hands and arms. He wasn't wearing long sleeves or gloves and the sun was still out. Shit.

Newt quickly kneels beside him, "Oh my god! Oh my god, Alec-

"It's okay. I'm fi- _aghh!_ " he yells in pain, shutting his eyes closed.

Newt reaches his hands out to touch him but he decides against it. He shouldn't; it would hurt him even more. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

Newt gets up on his feet and runs to search for the phone. As he dials for a number and waits, Alec slowly starts crawling towards the living room to get to the couch. With his hands and arms burned, it is difficult to reach the couch. The blond finishes the call and runs back to Alec, helping him to get on the couch.

"H-how did you know where I was?" Newt asks.

"Thomas told me that you left. And I thought you would go to your house. I was right." he smiles, but the pain continues, "So I went there and saw that man over the roof."

"Because of me you got--

Alec shakes his head, "It's okay. Imagine it as if I had gotten shot."

"That's not better."

"Actually it is. I would heal and be fine."

"Why aren't you healing?"

"It's because of the sun. It hurts more than anything."

There's a knocking over the door and Newt gets up to answer it. He looks through the peephole and opens the door to let an anguished Thomas get in. The brunet werewolf's eyes fall over the figure over the couch,

"Alec!" he runs towards the other and kneels beside him. He looks at the burned flesh, "This is not what I meant when I said keep an eye on him!"

"S-sorry."

He turns to Newt, "Are you okay?"

Newt nods, "Y-yeah, I'm good. It's him I'm worried about." they both look at the vampire as he writhes in pain. "Can you do something?

"Yeah. There's something... My dad taught me before leaving."

Slowly, Thomas reached out to grab one of Alec's burned hands. Once he had it, Newt saw as he took a deep breath as black veins began to appear through his arm. Thomas made a pained/uncomfortable expression as the veins moved up his arm and Alec stopped complaining about his pain. Suddenly, Alec's eyes glow red. It's like when Thomas' eyes glow golden but it's a blood red. Once the vampire stopped squirming, Thomas let go of his hand and the veins slowly disappeared from his arm. The two of them watched as Alec sighed in calm. Newt turned to Thomas,

"What did you do?"

"I took some of his pain." he looks at his arm, "I can relieve pain from another individual, but not the cause of the pain. At least it will help him heal."

Newt looks once more at the man over the couch and then turns around to walk away from the living room. Thomas follows him.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have run."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. You were worried so you told Alec to watch over me. He went to my rescue even though he's a vampire and the sun is still up. He got hurt because of me. Why does lately everyone around me get hurt?"

Thomas tries to be funny and grins, "Hey, I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Newt gives him a look, "Don't joke now, Thomas." and turns around.

Thomas sighs. He makes the blond turn around, "Hey. Listen. I know that you are scared, and you have every right to be. I can't understand the kind of pain you must be suffering since nobody of my family ever got kidnapped, but I know that it's hard." he licks his lips and continues, "And I also know that your mom is a strong woman and she will find a way to survive. She raised a strong and brave son all by herself with a group of hunters following after her, I mean, how badass is that?"

Newt can't help but to chuckle.

"So trust me when I say this: We're going to find your mom. I swear to God, I will."

Newt stares at him and softly nods. His hand finds Thomas' and he holds his hand for a few seconds. Thomas clutches back the hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? So? What do you think?


	4. The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I'm so happy to upload this chapter :D and I want to thank all of you for reading and that you really like it! It really makes me so happy~  
> *read End Notes for something important, please!

Over her cell, Amelia was still hanging from the chains, her feet didn't even touched the ground. Her stomach was growling. The last hunter had decided that she didn't deserved food and it seemed that the other hunters thought the same. But she had to be strong. She couldn't let a tiny thing like eating stop her.

Amelia stared at the white haired woman in front of her. Dorothea had came in a couple of minutes ago; she just looked at her and didn't say anything for almost five minutes before she spoke,

"I've always loved the meaning of things." she starts walking slowly around her like the last time, "You know, like how the Greeks thought that four specific powers or beings were necessary at the beginning of creation. Or what the sunrise symbolizes. Or... Did you know the idea of the werewolf's supposed vulnerability to silver comes from the legend of a gigantic wolf that is killed by a hunter with the name of _"Argent"_ which is Latin for silver, wielding a gun loaded with silver bullets? It's always been my favorite story, ever since I was a child."

 _'They read you that when you were a child?'_ thought Amelia.

"And after what happened with my son, you ran away." she reaches the front of Amelia again, "You never let anyone track you but you still kept the name. _Argent_."

"It was his name, there was no point in hiding that. Even if you wanted to hide everything, you couldn't change that fact."

Something snapped in the older woman, as she took a step forward and slapped the redhead across the face. As the witch felt a stinging over her cheek, the door was opened and the voice of a man was heard,

"Ma'am. We have something."

Dorothea composed herself and turned around, "Wonderful. Show me." sending a last look at the witch, she walks towards the door and she and the man left the room.

Amelia turned her face to the front again and struggled for a moment against her chains. The man said they had something. It had to be something related to her and her current predicament. Just one thing crossed her mind:

_'Newt.'_

 

* * *

 

After what happened, the pack had decided not to go back to Thomas' house in case the hunter followed after them. They couldn't risk any of their houses and families. Instead, they went to the only house they knew it was uninhabited: They went to Cole's house using Aris' magic. The next morning they, together with Luke, were currently over the living room of Cole's house, making a plan in how to rescue Newt's mom. Aris had the tracking potion ready. Newt was holding his mom's shirt close to his chest.

"So after you pour it over the shirt, we'll follow it and find Amy?" Luke asks.

"That's the idea." answers Aris. "Although many things can go wrong, but it's the best we have."

Minho looks around, "Where's Thomas, anyway?"

"He said he needed to grab something from his house. That he would tell me when he wanted me to pick him up." Aris answered.

 

* * *

 

Over his house, Thomas was over his room, changing clothes and grabbing some stuff while putting it inside a backpack. Once he was ready, he went downstairs and was about to go to the door when a voice stopped him.

_"Thomas."_

The brunet stopped just as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He turned to where the voice came and saw Vince in his uniform approaching him.

"Where exactly are you going?" he asked nodding at the backpack. Crap.

"Um," Thomas glanced to the door. Maybe he could run for it.

"You're not planning on going after the hunters, are you?" the look over Thomas' face must have betrayed him as Vince groaned, "Shit."

"Vince, let me explain-

"No, Thomas!" the brunet shuts up, "No way. Thomas, this is dangerous. Okay? We're talking about hunters. Professional killers." he closes his eyes for a moment, "Tell me you won't go after them. Promise me."

"Okay. I won't."

Vince stared at him and then nodded. He then told him that he needed to go to the station but if Thomas needed anything he could call him. With that said, Vince went to his room to grab something and Thomas used that chance to go to the door.

 _'Sorry, Vince.'_ and left the house.

 

* * *

 

As they waited for Thomas to come back, Aris went to the living room with a big dark blue book; on the cover it had a single red eye just in the middle of it ([x](https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-r6UvXqhhOco/V5XrNnGxweI/AAAAAAAAPwU/odE11EqVwW0wE6sZhV6FIjARAFOoHnWSgCLcB/s1600/mille%2Bcuirs%2Bsorcerers%2Bgrimoire.jpg)). Standing beside the couch, Aris goes to open the book but it won't open.

"Why it won't open?" he tries it again and it still won't open, "Come on!" Aris huffs and turns the book so that the eye is looking at him. "Come on, open, I need a spell."

The eye moves from one side to the other. _'No'_ it says.

Aris groans and tries to open it again with more strength but it's futile. He lets out a desperate groan and turns the book to look at him again, "Ok, listen to me you lil' shit. We need your power to help us, and if you don't cooperate then I'll burn your pages, one by one, until you look like a cheap replica of the Bible, you've heard me?!"

The eye just stares at him before closing its eye and suddenly the book opens. Aris nods at it.

As he does that, Newt walks towards his uncle and stands beside him. The older man turns to him.

"Uncle Luke. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, kiddo. Shoot."

Newt licks his lips. "I, uh... What does my father look like?"

It's weird to his lips to say the word _'father'_. And he knows it's strange to ask that but he needed to know if the man that he saw at the roof- the one who attacked him was him.

"Please. I need to know."

Luke turns his head to the side, almost as if he couldn't look at Newt. The witch thought he wouldn't tell him anything, but then he answered,

"He's average height, has sandy blond hair and blue eyes."

Newt doesn't move for a moment. He can't say that it fit the description of the man over his roof. He's not sure. Or maybe he is, but he doesn't want it to be true. He nods at the man, almost thanking him.

Moments later Thomas arrives at the house. He enters through the front door and Aris frowns at him. The witch puts the book down as he approaches him.

"I thought you said you-

"Yeah, I know. I just went to check on Alec."

"How is he?" Newt asks as he gets closer.

"He'll be fine. He's started to heal. So? Are we doing this?"

They all gathered around the table where Newt put his mom's shirt on top of it. Aris got closer to the table with a small vial with some blue liquid.  Crossing fingers, the witch opened the lid and poured the blue liquid over the shirt. Moments later it started to glow and float on top of the table.

"Alright," Thomas says, "Let's go."

 

* * *

 

Amelia stared at the wall opposite to her. It's all she could do from her position. It may have been hours since Dorothea last came and she doesn't know whether that's good or bad. She's almost sure that a day has passed since she was being held. Dear god, a whole day separated from Newt. It was killing her. And she doesn't want to imagine how Newt is doing. At least he's safe, that's what matters. Shaking out of her thoughts, she heard something at the door; they were going to open it.

Dear god, what was it now? How come she has so many visits for being held captive? She puts a neutral face as she waits until the door is open but instead of Dorothea or another hunter, it's Chris the one who enters the room. Her heart stops for a second before she continues with her facade. She can't avoid noticing the differences between him now and him years ago. He's a little bit more muscular than before, that's for sure. His hair still looks the same and his eyes... Oh, those eyes. They don't have the same glint that they used to.

The sandy blond hunter enters the room and the door closes behind him. He walks towards her and stops a few meters away from her, facing her.

"Where is the boy?"

Amelia stays in silence, her eyes glued to his figure.

"Spit it out, witch. Where is your son?"

The witch stays silent.

"You can keep quiet all you want and not tell us anything but it won't help you at all. I will go out there and search through all the day and eventually I will find him. I can promise you that."

And Amelia knew it was true. He was a hunter and he wouldn't rest until he hunts Newt down. If only he knew...

"Please, you have to listen to me."

"Why would I do that? You are dangerous."

"Do I look dangerous to you?"

"Don't try to fool me. I know your kind; they like playing mind games, getting inside your head. They'll bewitch you if you give them the chance." his voice changes into one with more force, "Now tell me. Where is the boy?"

Amelia stares at him, not blinking. Her firm facade falls for a moment, her motherly side appearing. "He's just a kid. He hasn't hurt anyone."

Chris snorts.

"He hasn't! And if any of you try to hurt him or even lay a hand on him, then you'll have a reason to worry about my rage!"

Chris stays in his place, not even blinking. Instead of being afraid or startled, he takes a step forward.

"See, witch? Sooner or later everyone shows their true colors."

"Yeah... Maybe you should ask that to the woman you call _'Mother'_."

Chris frowns. "What did you said?"

The doors open before he or she can continue. Chris turns and finds a tall hunky man standing over the door.

"Time's up."

Chris turns to look at Amelia one last time before heading to the door and leaving the room. The other hunter sends her a look and too leaves the room. As the sandy blond hunter left, Amelia watched him leave with sorrow.

_'Goodbye, my love.'_

 

* * *

 

The pack and Luke were following the floating shirt over Luke's van. The man was driving with Newt as the co-pilot; the rest of the pack were in the backseats. They had exited Beacon Hills thirty minutes ago and followed the shirt as it slowly made its way through the air and the woods.

"So after we find where Newt's mom is being held, what are we going to do?" Minho asks.

"First we find her, rescue her and using Aris' magic we get the hell out of there." Thomas says.

"It sounds nice, but is it going to work?"

"Damn it, Minho, why do you have to be pessimistic?"

"I am not! I just want to know in case it doesn't work out!"

"That's being pessimistic!"

Ignoring their conversation, Teresa decided to speak,

"Wait a minute. There's something I don't get. I mean, I get the whole 'we want to make her pay because we couldn't meet Newt' but what about Newt's dad? Doesn't he have like... remorse? I mean, she's the mother of his son. And even if he didn't know, didn't he used to love her? Why is he like that to someone he loved?"

Luke keeps staring at the front with a serious face before he answers,

"Because Amy erased his memories of her."

 

* * *

 

Amy was about to fall asleep -yeah, just like that, hanging from the ceiling in chains- when the sound of the door opening startled her. The door opens and Amelia sees a young woman with medium length brown hair enter the room with a tray of food and Amelia recognizes her almost immediately.

"Thea." the woman won't meet her eyes, but Amelia knows it's her. She struggles against her chains, "Thea, you know Newt's innocent. You gotta do something."

Thea walks to where a chair is and puts the tray down, "No, I don't."

"Your mother-

"My mother," cuts her off the other woman, finally turning to meet her eye, "might be a difficult person. But she's a remarkable and fair person. She has her reasons to do this and we all follow her. No matter if we don't agree with her, we follow her."

Amelia wanted to say something about all the other said, how she was wrong but then something that the young woman said resounds in her head. She stays quiet for a moment.

"It was you."

Thea stops all movement and goes rigid, so the witch continues.

"Right before you shot at our home, I heard something snapping. Like a branch or something. You're a trained hunter. Stepping on a branch while hunting for a target isn't in you." her eyes widen in realization, "You did it on purpose."

"I don't know what you're-

"No, you do know! You didn't want them to take us, so you knew I would hear something in the dead of the night and do something."

The woman turns to face her, "...Amy. Don't."

"After all these years, you're still under your mother's control." she moves her hands against the chains, "You let her transform Chris into... into what he is now."

"I couldn't do anything about it!"

"Lies! All lies! You could! You still can!"

Thea just stares at her with glassy eyes and for a moment Amelia thinks the other will agree with her but then she starts shaking her head, "This was a mistake. This was a mistake, I shouldn't have come here-

"No, Thea, please!"

"I have to go." the younger woman runs to the door and out of the room in seconds. Amelia struggles against her chains and tries to call after her but she knows it's futile.

Dorothea Argent was always the one in control of everything.

 

* * *

 

"Erased? How?" Newt asked.

"A spell. It's a difficult one, but she did it."

"Why?"

"...Because it was necessary. Dorothea, even if she didn't show it, she never liked Amy. She smiled when she had to or when his son was near, but Amy knew that she wasn't that welcomed. Well, by her at least. Chris' sister, your aunt, she liked Amy. They got along just fine but she was under Dorothea's control, so she had to obey everything she told her."

"And what happened?"

"The hunters were on a mission, and Chris thought that Amy could be useful so he brought her along. Dorothea wasn't that happy about it but she didn't said no. Everything was going great until they got separated. Amy was with other hunters and Chris was worried about her so he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. Long story short, he got hurt. Badly. Lost too much blood." he sighs, "He got distracted because he was looking for Amy. Dorothea saw it as weakness."

"Let me guess. She blamed my mom."

Luke nods. "While Chris was on a coma, Dorothea told her that it was her fault that Chris could've died. Amy believed it. She managed to convince Amy that she had to leave in order for Chris to be safe. In order to live. Amy would do anything for him, so she left. But not before erasing his memories of her."

"Why?" Teresa asks.

"Because if she just left, Chris would search for her until he found her. Dorothea wasn't going to have any of that."

"So she also made my mom erase the memories."

"Dorothea Argent is a dangerous woman. She's someone you don't wanna meddle with."

"That's not very calming since we're going towards them." Minho says.

"Well, there's no turning back. We're getting closer. I can feel it in the shirt." Aris says.

As the older man continued driving through the woods, suddenly Gall raises his head and looks out of the window.

"Do you hear that?" he asks.

Aris looks at him, "Hear what?"

Gally frowns as he continues to focus on what he heard. Thomas, noticing his reaction, tries to focus too. He can't say he hears something but then... there's a familiar noise. Suddenly and too quickly for them to do something about it, the van rides over a mine and it detonates. The van lifts and is sent flying by the explosion. In that instant, Luke quickly takes off his seatbelt and throws himself at Newt, engulfing him in his arms to protect him.

At the same time, Thomas holds on to the car door and holding onto Minho and Teresa -who were the ones closer to him- he uses his werewolf strength to break open the door; the door separates of its hinges and the three of them are sent flying on top of the door and slide away.

Still sitting over his seat in panic, Aris grabs onto something -anything- and realizes that it's Gally's hand. Before he can process anything, the sandy blond removes the cuff from his wrist and without thinking it twice, the witch Disapparate them from there. The van finally touches the ground, although it end ups upside down. Inside the car, Newt and Luke are still inside, close to each other and with some scratches on their faces. They're both unconscious. Steps can be heard and in an instant the van is surrounded by armed hunters.

 

* * *

 

Ok. It's been almost two hours since Amelia had her last visit. And it's not that she was waiting for someone else to come, but she kept staring at the door. If she could just get to the ground and wait for any hunter to come, she would fight them in hand-to-hand combat and escape. The sound of the door being opened is heard and she stares as the door opens but just stays open; nobody coming in. For a moment, she thinks it's a trap or something, but then someone steps into the room and it's not who she thought it would be.

Chris.

Ok, she will admit it. She's surprised to see him here again. Her heart starts beating fast, but she tries to act calmed.

"Why are you here again?" she asks with a frown.

"I'm not glad to see you either."

"Then what are you doing here?"

Chris doesn't say anything in that moment; he just stares at the witch and takes a step forward,

"There's something in you... Something I can't quite put my finger in, but I feel... I feel as if I've seen you before."

"Maybe we met in another life."

The man didn't answer; he just hummed. He stared at her for a moment before speaking again,

"Are you hurting?"

"What?"

Chris nods at the chains holding her up. "Are they hurting you?"

"Well, they're not exactly the most comfortable thing in the world."

"Here, let me."

He approaches her and grabbing the chains, he pulls at them, making the chains go down and letting Amelia touch the ground. She still was cuffed, but at least she wasn't hanging.

She looks at him as he takes a few steps back, "Why'd you do that?"

He shrugs, arms crossed, "Who cares. You were uncomfortable."

"Ok." she nods like agreeing with him. It feels weird that he's acting that way, and although a part of her wants it to be real, she knows it's not. "I, uh, don't get me wrong, I appreciate you taking me down from there, but... this whole good cop routine, it's not playing." she shakes her head, "I know you still want to find my son."

"Yes."

Of course. Amy licks her lips and looks down as she asks "Do you have children?"

"...No."

"And what about your sister? Don't you protect her with your life?"

"Of course I do."

"It's because you share blood. You can't let anyone who shares the same blood to get hurt. Imagine what it's like for me. He's my son."

Chris sighs, "The Code says that-

Amelia huffs, "The Code this, the Code that!" she turns around for a moment, "Forget about that for a moment! Look at me." she turns to face him, "Do you think I'm evil?"

"...No."

"And what about my son? Does he seem evil to you?"

Chris just stares at her.

"What's your name?"

"Amelia."

"Amelia... I'm sorry that you're in this predicament. But the rules are the rules." the woman deflates, "You've committed a series of witchcraft that have spilled innocent human blood-

The redheaded witch turns her head to the side, feeling tears over her eyes.

"-and for that, the rules of the Code indicate that he must be hunted."

Amelia looks at him, her head tilted a little to the side, "You're still too deep into your mother's control, Chris."

The sandy blond man feels something shake inside him at the mention of his name coming from the witch's lips. But whatever it was, it quickly disappeared. He took a step back and then left the room. Surprisingly enough, the witch didn't try to attack him or escape. And why the hell did he turned his back to her?

_"You're still too deep into your mother's control, Chris."_

Chris frowns.

_"And what about your sister?"_

How did she know his name? How did she know that Thea was his sister? Also it's the second time she mentions that Dorothea is his mom. He doesn't remember saying that to her in their first meeting. What the hell?

Chris walks back to one of the rooms where the other hunters are. As he opens the door, he finds three other hunters already there: a dark-skinned one (Duncan), a bald one (Francis) and a brunet with a beard (Daryl). Two of them had guns on their hands, while the brunet was sharpening a knife, a long gun case beside him.

"What's with that face, Argent? You look as if you've forgotten how to disassemble a gun." the brunet one asks.

"Nothing, just... thinking about something."

The dark-skinned one, Duncan, puts his gun down, "Don't listen to him. Daryl's just trying to change the subject because Daryl here broke another gun."

The brunet man -Daryl- looks at the other hunter and makes an offended face, "That's not what I was doing! I'm genuinely concerned about Christopher!"

"Don't worry about Chris. He's a big boy and can take care of himself. Worry about getting us a gun."

Daryl snorted and grabbed the long gun case beside him, opening it and taking the gun inside; he took out a Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun. Chris frowns.

"What the fuck is that?" Chris asks.

The other man has a grin over his face, "Hah hah! This is a shotgun, Argent."

"That's a fucking anti-aircraft gun, Daryl!"

The other hunter rolls his eyes at him, "Chill out, Argent. I know how to use this; I'm not going to accidentally shoot you."

The bald hunter -Francis- finishes cleaning his gun and turns to Chris, "Yeah, he's going to break it before he can shoot you." he and Duncan fist-bump.

"Yeah, keep laughing you fuckers. I can't wait to use this beautiful thing over here." Daryl said.

The door opens and the four men take out their guns and point at the door in an instant. Hunter reflexes. There's another hunter over the door.

"We captured something." he says.

The hunters inside the room share a look and decide to go out and investigate.

 

* * *

 

Not long after the crash, Thomas sits up from the hard ground, having came off of the car door and rolled over the ground. As he sits up, he feels a sting over his forehead and brings a hand to the wound over it. It's starting to heal already. As he looks around the woods, he turns to where Minho and Teresa are, still over the door. Teresa has a cut over her lip and it's a little bit swollen. Minho, on the other hand, was holding a bloodied tissue -Teresa probably give it to him- to his nose and wincing a little. The two of them notice the brunet getting up on his feet, and he walks towards them. Thomas didn't like seeing his friends with blood but at least they were alive.

"Tell me the truth, Thomas. On a scale of one to Godzilla, how ugly does my face look right now?" Minho asks.

Thomas considers for a moment before answering, "1954 Godzilla."

A smile appears on his face as Minho groans dramatically. Teresa chuckles. But his smile doesn't last long as he suddenly realizes that there's only three of them. Where's Gally and Aris? Luke? Oh no.

Newt.

Not losing time, Thomas runs to where the van had crashed with Minho and Teresa following behind. They reach the van and Thomas panics when he doesn't hear any heart beat. No. No, no, no. He quickly kneels beside the side of the co-pilot and a wave of relief washes over him once he finds the car empty and no bodies. But that also sets another scenery: No signs of Newt or Luke.

"Where are they?" he turns around to face his friends, "Where are they?!"

 

* * *

 

Chris and the other hunters arrive to two rooms that have guards outside. A tall hunter turns to them and greets them.

"What are they?" asks Duncan.

"We have the witch we were looking for over here and a man over there." he answers pointing at the doors. Chris eyes the door where 'the witch' has being held.

"Ok. So how are we going to do this?" asks Duncan.

"I want to question the witch." Daryl says with a malicious grin.

"No." Chris says still looking at the door.

"No?"

Chris turns to him, "No." he simply states and turns to the hunter that was there from the beginning. "How's their condition?"

"Uh, the man is still unconscious and has several cuts over his face and arms, probably from the glass. The witch has a dislocated shoulder."

"And why he hasn't healed it?"

"He can't do magic with the cuff on. Just like the redhead witch."

 _'Amelia'_ his mind says but he shakes it.

Chris nods. Nodding to Duncan to tell him to go into the room with him, Chris goes to the door where Newt was being held. Daryl and the other hunter enter the other room. Taking a moment, Chris opens the door and enters the room with Duncan behind him. As soon as the door opens, Newt raises his head and the two of them lock eyes. An electric current seems to go through his body as soon as their eyes met. Newt was sitting over the ground almost near the wall when Chris takes a step forward. Newt, seeing him walking towards him, tries to back away but he can't move a lot. He has chains over his ankles and is stuck on the ground. Chris knows that the witch is trying to keep the distance because he's scared. For some reason he doesn't like that. He raises both hands to show them to Newt,

"Hey, hey. I'm disarmed, yeah?"

Duncan raises an eyebrow at his odd behavior but doesn't say anything.

Chris takes another step forward and this time Newt doesn't move. "I don't know if you've noticed but you have a dislocated shoulder, and that's not good."

Newt can't see them, but he knows that dark bruises are already forming over his shoulder underneath his shirt. The hunter kneels in front of the witch,

"Pop body parts into place is better than leaving body parts hanging limply, yeah?"

It was like he was talking to a kid. And in some way he was. The witch was just a kid.

Chris gets closer and raises his hand and sees the way the witch flinches for a moment.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he promises. " _It's_ going to hurt, but I need to relocate it back in its place."

Newt doesn't answer; he just nods. Chris plants one hand on his side for traction and takes the wrist of his injured arm in the other, slowly moving it out to a ninety-degree angle, pulling firmly. Newt screams in pain and closes his eyes to avoid the tears from falling. Chris continues to pull, sluggish and steady and painful as hell, till there’s a definitive _thunk_ sound. Newt makes a strangled noise, but stifles it quickly. The pain is still there, but it's amazing how much it immediately lessens.

"You good?"

Newt nods, eyes still closed. "...Yeah." he answers with hoarse voice. He opens his eyes again and the two of them stare at each other, being much closer than before. Chris can't believe that this kid in front of him, looking defenseless is accused of what he's accused.

"Were there others with you when you arrived?" Duncan asks, interrupting them.

Chris, sill kneeling, turns his head to his friend. Newt looks at the man across the room but doesn't answer.

"We know you two weren't the only ones in the van."

 _'You two'_? Suddenly, Newt's eyes widen.

"Luke! Where is he?!"

"Is this 'Luke' your father?" Duncan asks.

"No! No, he's not!"

For some reason, Newt looks at the hunter still kneeled in front of him and, after taking notice on his appearance, he remembers what Luke told him:

_"He's average height, has sandy blond hair and blue eyes."_

Newt stays still. He felt like he couldn't breathe, all the air leaving his lungs. He didn't mind the pain over his shoulder; there was another kind of pain over his chest.

Duncan crosses his arms, "I'm not going to ask again. Were there others with you when you arrived?"

Newt didn't answer again. But he doesn't giving an answer was enough answer. The dark-skinned man turned to the door, opened it and told the guard outside "Tell the other to look through the woods, near where the van crashed. There are other people out there."

As he did that, Newt turned to Chris.

"Where's my mom?" he asked behind tears.

"...She's in another room."

"Why are you doing this?"

Chris stared at him. The blond witch was staring back at him with glassy eyes and a kicked puppy face.

Just as that happened, outside of the room Thea walked through the hall and she saw a guard walk pass her. She went to where another guard was,

"Where's Chris?"

The guard nods at the door to his right, "He's inside with the witch."

"The witch? You moved her to another room?"

"No, ma'am. The male witch we just captured."

"The--" Thea's eyes widen and looks at the door, "He's in there?!"

Not waiting for a confirmation, she gets to the door and quickly opens it, standing over the entrance. Two meters away from her was Duncan, but at the back of the room where both Newt and Chris.

"Chris!"

The sandy blond hunter gets up on his feet and turns to look at his sister. Newt also looks at the woman over the door and something clicks on his mind.

"You."

Chris turns to Newt.

 _"You!"_ Newt gets up on his feet, "I-I know you! I saw you the other day!"

Chris turns to his sister, "What's he talking about, Thea?"

The brunet woman seems to be in shock but quickly composes herself, "I... I don't know. I don't know what he's talking about."

"You're lying! Y-you were with that older woman! The white haired one!"

Chris frowns. What was happening here?

"Thea, what's going on?" he asks to her.

Duncan looks from Chris to Thea, not saying anything. Just as Thea goes to open her mouth, another hunter appears behind her.

"Dorothea wants to talk to both of you. Now."

Chris and Thea both stiffen a little. Thea exits the room. Chris, taking a quick glance to Newt, walks out of the room as well.

The only one standing inside the room with Newt is the dark-skinned hunter. Newt looks over at Duncan and the hunter says "Sorry. Family issues." and with that he too leaves, closing the door behind.

Newt sighs and slumps back to the ground.

_'You have no idea.'_

Chris and Thea walked down the hallway until they reached the door of an office. After waiting for a moment, they open the door and enter the office. Dorothea Argent was sitting at the chair over her desk, staring at the front as her children entered the office. The two walk until they reach the desk and just stand in front of it. The white haired woman looks between her children when her eyes fall over the male.

"May I know what you thought you were doing?" she asks Chris.

"I was interrogating the witch."

"And why didn't you inform me?"

"Because there was no need. I can perfectly carry on with an interrogation."

The white haired woman intertwines her hands together, "Christopher, I'm just worried that the witch could get in your head, that's all."

"That's never happen. Besides, he doesn't seem the kind to do that."

Dorothea raises an eyebrow at him. Thea glances at him but doesn't say anything.

"Did he say anything?"

"No. He just wants to see his mother."

"But of course he wants that. He's not that strong. If the two were together they could destroy this whole place." she exhales, closing her eyes for a moment, "I don't want you to be near the male witch. Nor the female one. Am I clear?"

"Yes."

The woman smiles, "Good. Now you can leave."

Chris stands there for a moment before turning around and walking towards the door. He opens the door and leaves; Thea was about to turn around and leave too,

_"Theodora."_

Thea stops at the mention of her full name over her mom's lips. She doesn't turn around.

"I know you would never betray your own blood. That you would never do something to hurt your family. I know I can count on you."

Thea keeps looking at the door, swallowing for a moment before answering to her mother.

"Yes, ma'am."

Dorothea nods, "Now please leave. I have a lot of work to do."

Thea nods and continues making her way to the door; she opens it and exits the office. Dorothea stay sat on her chair and then looks down at the papers over her desk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I have a dilemma:
> 
> Originally I was going to write 6 chapters for season 4A and 6 chapters for season 4B (and so, the season would have 12 chapters) but then I didn't had enough for the fisrt part, so I ended up writing 5 chapters for the first part of the season. But then I got inspired and wrote a long-ass last chapter (13,817 words), and so I was wondering...  
> I don't know if I should split the last chapter in two or upload it as one. If I split it in two then the season will be 6 chapters from 4A and 6 chapters from 4B (and that would be perfect, just like I originally wanted) but if I leave it as one then it's a long chapter and that's a good thing.
> 
> What should I do? I also ask you because if it's split in two then you'll have to wait another week to see how this part of the season ends. If it's in one piece then you'll have the long chapter.


	5. Argentum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh guys! I was so pumped all week, waiting for Friday to come already!! And now here it is, and you'll have a brand new (& big) chapter! So excited!  
> I really really hope you like it!~

Somewhere over the woods, Gally and Aris were currently standing and looking around at the woods that surrounded them. The lighter brunet witch glanced at his wrist and realized that his cuff was probably over the van, where Gally had taken it off before they crashed. Thankfully neither of them were hurt. He glances over Gally, who was looking around them.

"Do you think the others are fine?" the tall sandy blond asks.

"How should I know? I'm not the psychic one."

Gally kind of wants to rolls his eyes but he just nods, "Alright. Let's go." he starts walking but stops when the witch frowns.

"Go? Where?"

"Back to the van. Make sure everyone's okay."

"Oh, no. We don't. We need to leave."

The tall blond blinks a few times, "What? You're going to leave them?"

"Gally, these are professional killers. It's their profession! They're not going to hesitate in killing us. They even tried it once!"

"So what, we're just leaving our friends behind?"

"Your job is to make sure I don't run away or try to take over the world again. This isn't part of your job."

"I don't know you, but I'm going back. They're my friends."

Aris crosses his arms, "If you're going, then you're going to have to go without me. And you can't do that. Not when it's your job to keep an eye on me."

"You know what? Suit yourself. I don't care what you do now. You can stay here; I'm going to rescue my friends." he starts walking towards the other side when he suddenly stops and turns to look at the witch, "You know, you were right when you said that you didn't do friends." and leaves.

Aris watches him leave, and tries to act as if he weren't hurt, and walks to the opposite side.

 

* * *

 

Thomas, Minho and Teresa were talking about what to do now. They were currently walking towards where Thomas' nose guides them. He was trying to follow Newt's scent. But even if they found the place where the others were being held, what were they gonna do? Those guys were hunters, and not to be rude but Thomas was the only one with some kind of weapon. Minho and Teresa didn't. And Gally and Aris were nowhere to be found, and Thomas didn't want to waste time searching for them. Yeah, kind of a dick move but he was far more interested in finding Newt. God know what those hunters could do to him.

"No, no, no." Minho says to whatever Teresa told him. Thomas wasn't really listening, "That's not going to work."

"You don't know that. Besides, what do you expect us to do? Wait here 'till Thomas finds Newt and the rest and get out? Nu-uh."

"And what do you want to do? Go in there and what? Kung fu fighting?"

"Don't provoke me."

"Guys," Thomas says, "Quiet. We don't know if someone is near and if you continue talking the way you are, they're going to find us."

"That's why we have you near. You'll tell us when to run." he turns to Teresa again, "Ok, as I was saying..."

Thomas rolls his eyes and continues following the scent. It was a faint scent but that's all he had. As his friends continued trying to come up with a plan, Thomas finally heard something and he stopped for a moment. The other two stopped too. Before they could ask something, Thomas continued walking and they followed; the three of them walked until they saw something at the distance. Getting closer while being cautious, they stopped as they stared in amaze at what was in front of them.

"Holy Jesus on a pogo-stick." Minho says.

They reached where the trail of Newt's scent ends and standing a few meters in front of them was what it appears to be a big abandoned building in the middle of the woods.

 

* * *

 

Over the room he was being held, Newt was tugging at the chains over his ankles that prevented him from walking to the door. They only allowed him to reach not even the middle of the room. Luckily he didn't have chains over his wrists, but he did have an anti-magic cuff, like Aris'. He couldn't take it off and it was frustrating. He continued tugging at the chains and even hitting them against the wall as he yelled

"Help! Somebody! Anybody!" he tugged at his chains once more, _"HELP!"_

The sound of the door banging hard startled him, but nobody entered the room. A male voice was heard on the other side,

_"Hey! Shut it or I'll make you!"_

Newt didn't try to keep yelling. It was futile. He was alone and nobody would come to rescue him. He let go of the chains and stayed on his feet.

 

* * *

 

Over the top of the building, Chris was watching over the woods, guarding the place. There was no movement. No signs of whoever came with the witch and the other man. He only saw him for a moment, but the other man seemed to be familiar. Was he a criminal? Is that why he feels that he knows him? As he's paying attention to his surroundings, he hears a soft female voice calling for him.

_"Chris."_

He quickly turns his head to the side but there's no one there. He looks to the other side and nothing. What had been that?

_"Chris."_

Again that voice. He turns around but he's the only one on the roof. The voice comes again, saying his name in different tones: soft, flirty, scared, yelling. He closes his eyes as his name continues to come on that familiar female voice. Familiar? The voice comes to an end and then everything is like it was minutes ago. Quiet. Chris shakes his head and decides to go back inside and let another hunter to watch from the top.

Chris went back to one of the rooms and found Duncan sitting alone while putting back a shotgun in its original form. The dark-skinned man looked up briefly to see who it was coming in the room and flashed him a grin; then went back to the shotgun. Chris smiled back as he closed the door and approached the other man. He was his best friend, and that was saying something. Being in this business, you know. He knows Duncan has his back and he has his. The sandy blond man grabs a chair and sits beside him,

"Hey, what are you doing?" he nods at the shotgun over his hand, "What's that?"

"I loaded it with enhanced venom from Conus purpurascens, South Sea cone shell. Most powerful neurotoxin in the world, acts within 0.002 of a second." he gently blows at the shotgun, "Faster than nerve-conduction velocity, so the animal's down before it even feels the dart."

"Is there an antidote?"

"Like if you shot yourself in the foot?" he snorts, "Don't do that. You'd be dead before you realized it."

"Good thing you're the one handling it. You're the best shooter."

Duncan grins, "You aren't so bad yourself, Argent." he nudges the blond man. Chris nudges him back and chuckles.

After chuckling, Chris stays silent, looking at some point over the wall opposite to him. Duncan seems to know that something is off with his friend; he finishes with the gun and as he moves to clean some knives he finally speaks,

"Speak your mind, Chris."

"I just... I don't know why but I've been feeling... kind of weird."

Duncan raises an eyebrow at him, "Describe _'weird'_."

"You're going to think I'm crazy."

"Hey, I'm cleaning a combat knife with a damp handkerchief. I won't judge."

Chris manages to smile for a moment at that. He then sighs and continues, "It's just... this case? I think it's being too much to me. I don't know why. I don't know why, but... I feel as if I had seen the witch before. Not from the photos of the archive but... from somewhere else." he says while frowning.

Duncan stills for a moment before he continues cleaning like nothing happened.

"And then there's the kid..."

At that he visibly stills.

"I know what my mother said, but I can't help but to feel that she's wrong. Or maybe the one who gave her the information got it wrong. He doesn't look like someone who would hurt people, much less kill."

"There are people who look innocent but they aren't." Duncan says, thinking on a white haired old woman specifically.

"Yeah, I know but... But this one seems real. And then comes the headaches-

"Headaches?"

"Yeah. They started a couple of days ago but they intensified these two last days. And I keep hearing a woman's voice calling for me. The voice sounds familiar but I can't put my finger on it." he looks at his friend, "You might think I'm crazy but it doesn't feel as if I were imagining it. It feels like a memory."

Duncan definitely stopped cleaning the knife. All of his attention was on his friend and his predicament. He wanted to say something. He really did. But he knew he couldn't. He just grimaced at his friend and patted his shoulder.

Then, the alarms went off and both of them jumped to their feet. The door opened and another hunter appeared,

"There's movement over the perimeter." he said.

Quickly, Chris takes one of his guns out of its holster and Duncan takes one of the knives he was cleaning, and they both run out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Thomas, Minho and Teresa were standing behind a couple of bushes, hiding. Once they found the building -obviously the one where the hunters were- they decided to hide for a moment in case someone saw them. They didn't realize they activated a silent alarm as soon as they got close enough.

"So what's the plan?" Minho asked.

"We have to see if there's another entrance. There's always another entrance."

"Or an exit." added Teresa.

Thomas nods. "We find it and we go through it. I'll try to follow Newt's scent from the inside and once I have it-

Minho moved his hand from back to front in a 'no worries' sign, "Yeah, yeah. You'll rescue your beautiful witch and you'll be happy 'till the end of times. We know that part."

Thomas chuckles and is about to continue with the plan when he stills. He frowns for a moment,

"Do you hear that?"

Minho frowns, "Hear what?"

Thomas' eyes widen but before he can do something they're surrounded by hunters, all of the pointing a gun at them. Teresa yelps and Thomas takes his claws out and he can feel his fangs over his mouth. The hunters seem to be startled for a moment, maybe because they weren't expecting him to be a werewolf, but they don't lower they guns. Thomas stands in front of Minho and Teresa, pushing them to stand behind him and shielding them. The hunters don't put their guns down so Thomas knows that they can shot them at any moment. Knowing that they are outnumbered and not wanting his friends to get hurt or worse, Thomas pulls his claws and fangs away. The three of them raise their hands over their heads in sign of surrender. They can't shot them if they don't represent a menace... right? One of the hunters takes a step closer until he's standing in front of Thomas, still pointing his gun at Thomas' forehead. He had a sadistic smile over his face and was ready to pull the trigger--

_"Stop!"_

The hunter stopped and didn't shoot. Thomas and the others sighed in relief. They all turned to see another hunter as he approached them. He stopped until he reached the hunter who had been close to shooting Thomas.

"No one kills anyone until there's evidence of a crime. We follow the Code."

The hunter that had wanted to pull the trigger just grunts at that but he doesn't say anything. The hunter who came to their rescue turns to the other hunters.

"Take them inside."

The hunters circled around the trio and after securing them, they lead them towards the building; they entered and soon were lead through the hallways to where they assumed would be their cells or something. As they were taken away, Chris and Duncan arrived.

At seeing who they were, Chris frowns, "Kids?"

Duncan shrugs, "Maybe the ones who came with the male witch."

As the trio is lead away, Thea appears through the other hallway. She approaches her brother,

"Who are they?" she asks.

"We think they might've come with the male witch."

Thea looks to where they were taken and hums. Excusing himself, Chris leaves. Thea is about to do the same but she's only three steps away when she feels a hand around her arm,

"Thea."

She stops and turns to Duncan, who let go of her arm. They stand close so nobody can hear them.

"He's starting to remember."

Thea blinks a few times, "What?"

"You heard me."

"B-but wasn't it supposed to be permanent?"

"It appears it's not. He's starting to remember and he's confused about it."

"Is it serious?"

"I don't know. We need to keep an eye on him, in case something bad happens."

"Of course." with nothing else to say, the brunet woman turns around, ready to go back to her post,

"Thea." he calls after her. The woman stops and turns to him. "Dorothea can't know about it."

Thea nods. He didn't need to tell her that; she already knew. She continues walking away.

 

* * *

 

Amelia was over her room, looking around and still she hasn't found a way out that doesn't involve the door. She looks at her wrist and at the cuff on it. Nobody had come to check on her and they hadn't seen that she was no longer hanging from her chains. Sure, she was still chained but at least her feet touched the ground. The door opens and Dorothea enters the room. She calmly eyes the chains on the floor but doesn't comment on them. She looks back at the witch who was glaring at her.

"Your face says that you want to say something. Go on."

Amelia gulps for a moment. Indeed, she had been thinking about something and it's been bothering her for hours.

"Why did you attack my son's friends?"

"Because we thought that that way you would get the message. That you would know that we weren't playing."

"You could've killed innocent people."

"There's no such thing as _'innocent people'_. Even now, those kids came all the way here to rescue you only to fail. And horribly, if I may say."

Amelia's eyes widen, "They're here?"

Dorothea smirks.

"Who else is here? Is Newt here?!"

"Now, now. Everything has it's time and place." she grins at the desperate look on the witch's face, "Now, if you'll excuse I have an appointment I have to attend." she starts walking back to the door.

Amelia tugs at her chains, "Dorothea, if you touch a single hair on his head I swear--

"Oh, honey. Haven't you realized it yet? You're in no position of giving me orders or demanding things. I'm the one who has the control." and with that she leaves.

Amelia tugs at her chains again but it's futile. She lets out a resigned huff and prays that Newt is fine.

 

* * *

 

Thomas, Minho and Teresa were taken to another room, separate from where Newt and Luke were held. They opened the door and stepped aside; Thomas was the first to enter, then followed Minho but before Teresa could enter the room she was stopped by another hunter who just came in. He turned to the other hunters.

"Orders from above. We have to take her to the office."

Teresa panics for a moment as they try to take her away from her friends. She quickly starts to struggle as Thomas runs towards the door, sensing her distress.

_"Teresa!"_

_"Thomas! Thomas!"_

Two hunters take her away and Thomas tries to fight his way to her but then one of the hunters takes out an electrified baton and uses it against him. Thomas immediately started seizing as his eyes rolled back into his head and growled in pain; he collapses to the ground inside the room. The door quickly shuts close. Minho went to his friend's side as Thomas struggled to sit back. The two of them share a look before turning to the door.

 

* * *

 

Teresa sat in a chair with a table in front of her and Dorothea on the opposite side over the older woman's office. There were two guards -one of them being the hunter who stopped them from getting killed- inside the room with them. They were standing at each side of the door, just looking at the front, not moving at all. The raven girl stared as Dorothea calmly poured herself some tea.

"I have to admit I don't have much experience with Banshees." Dorothea says as she puts the tea away.

"I'm afraid to say that we're on the same boat, ma'am."

Dorothea smiles at her, "Now, come one, darling. I'm sure you're underestimating your abilities."

"I really don't know anything. Trust me, you'll have better luck with Tarot cards."

The woman hums in amusement, "I'm sure it's not that complicated. And you look like an intelligent young lady." she takes a sip of her tea, "Why don't you give it a try?"

Teresa frowns for a moment, not understanding what the woman meant. Dorothea seems to feel that she's confused, so she puts her tea down on the table and offers her a smile, "Now, tell me," she points at the two men guarding them, "which one of these men is about to die?"

 

* * *

 

Over their room-cell, Thomas and Minho were trying to find a way to get out. Thomas tried to pull the door open with his werewolf strength but it was futile. Minho kept searching over the walls and the corners but nothing. Thomas huffed in anger and turned to his best friend. He walked towards him and they stood in the middle of the room.

"No wonder they're called hunters. We're trapped in here." Minho says.

"There has to be a way."

Their thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a cellphone ringing. His cellphone. How do I even have service...? He looks at Minho, who shrugs like telling him to answer it, and so he does. He takes his phone out of his jeans and after looking at the screen to know who was calling him, he answers,

"Hey, Vince. Okay, Vince, I know you're angry-"

_"Oh, I'm beyond angry. I've reached a level of fury that you could not possibly comprehend."_

"Okay, well, when I get back, you can ground me."

 _"Ground you? Ground you?! I'm going to hobble you!"_ he seems to sigh and Thomas imagines him passing a hand over his face, _"Now, please, tell me you're all right. Tell me that you're safe."_

Thomas looks around at the room, "You want me to lie?"

_"Oh, God."_

"Vince, I promise you I'll call you when this is all over."

_"You also promised that you wouldn't go!"_

Before he can say anything else, they hear the sound of someone approaching the door.

"Gotta go!"

_"No, Thomas, don't--_

The werewolf ends the call and puts the phone away. The two friends stare at the door and wait for the worse.

 

* * *

 

Teresa looks over at the men, terror written all over her face. What? What did the woman just asked her? She then turned to look at Dorothea as she nonchalantly took out a knife and started cleaning it with a cloth. Teresa's eyes were watching nervously the knife over the older woman's hands.

"How does it work? Do you need to touch them? See them?" she finishes cleaning the knife, "Or maybe it's just a feeling?"

"I told you I don't know." Teresa answers.

"Mmm..."

Suddenly, and too fast for Teresa to react differently, the older woman throws the knife to one of the guards, and it strikes him right in the chest. The man falls to the ground dead and the other guard doesn't even blink. Teresa shrieks and jumps from her seat, not believing that this woman just killed one of her own men. Dorothea didn't even flinch. She went back to look at Teresa,

"Why did you do that for?" Teresa asks.

"Because he wasn't authorized to say who gets to live and who doesn't. That's my job."

Teresa covers her mouth trying to keep the panic from showing.

Dorothea smiles at her, and that makes Teresa tremble more. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to visit someone." she stands up from her chair and makes her way to the door. Teresa stays where she is; she glances at the body of the hunter over the floor and feels a chill over her spine.

 

* * *

 

Over the back of the building, the exit door was being slowly closed. On the other side of the door, inside the building, Gally looked around and made his way through the room. This place looked like a warehouse, filled with boxes and different weapons. The armory room at Luna Nova looked like child's play compared to this place. He slowly walks behind the metal bookshelves with boxes on them, trying to get a better look to the room. It looked empty, no signs of any hunter. He was about to turn to the right when he hears something and he quickly gets down to the ground before a bullet can reach him. He rolls over the ground and looks at a hunter pointing his gun at him. When he goes to shoot again, Gally starts running, all the bullets just centimeters away from him.

As he avoids the attack, he looks around to find anything he can use as a shield or weapon. He manages to grab something heavy from the ground and throws it at the hunter's direction, distracting him enough for Gally to run towards him and tackle him to the ground; his gun is thrown away. The two of them start wrestling, trying to keep the other pinned to the ground.

Gally looks at the gun over the floor and tries to move for it, but the hunter notices it too and elbows him hard over the stomach. Gally coughs, all the air leaving his lungs. The hunter gets up but he only moves a little before the sandy blond trips him with his legs. The hunter falls and his body pushes the gun away from them. Gally makes a run for it; he doesn't have the time or the strength to get up so he crawls towards the gun as the hunter groans. The sandy blond gets to the gun, but as soon as his fingers touch the gun, there's the sound of another gun being reload just behind him. Gally stills; he's on his knees and raises both hands to either side of his head in surrender. The hunter is standing behind him, holding the gun over his head.

"Too bad. This was getting interesting." the hunter grins, "It's time for you to go, asshole."

Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot being reloaded stilled them. Behind them at a few meters away was Aris holding a shotgun and was aiming at them, specifically at the hunter. He had a serious look on his face.

"Drop it. And I'm the only one who gets to call him _'asshole'_."

Gally, still on his knees, grins at that. The hunter doesn't turn around but he swallows nervously, "You better tell your witch--

Aris fires a warning shot and it goes above the hunter's head, startling him. Aris pump-actions the gun and aims it at him, "That's for calling me _his_ witch."

Everything is silent for a moment. The hunter looks like he's going to drop his gun and step back, but he doesn't. Quickly, the hunter turns around and aims at Aris, ready to shoot him but Gally tackles him to the ground, making him shot several times at Aris' direction. The witch manages to get down before a bullet reaches him. Once on the floor and on top of the hunter, Gally starts punching the man in the face,

 _"That's"_ punch, _"for shooting"_ punch, _"at"_ punch, _"my friends!"_ another punch and the hunter falls unconscious.

Gally lets out a breath for a moment before getting up. He straightens his clothes as Aris approaches him, looking at the unconscious hunter. Gally looks at the witch and after a moment Aris looks up too.

"I thought you were going to leave." Gally says.

Aris shrugs, "Well, what can I say. You need me to survive. And I think I just demonstrated that by rescuing your ass."

Gally just looks at him and grins. Knowing that someone might've heard the shooting, he quickly grabs the hunter's gun and puts a hand over Aris' arm.

"Come on, let's go find the others." the witch nods and the two of them run out of the armory.

Unbeknown to them, they were being watch through cameras by the hunters. There was a single hunter sitting on a chair and watching the surveillance cameras. Chris and Duncan were behind him, watching as Gally and Aris ran out of the armory.

"More kids?" Chris asks.

Duncan crosses his arms over his chest, "We get any more kids in here and this gonna be Sesame Street."

The dark haired hunter over the comm., still looking at the screen, pushes the button and starts speaking, "All units, report to the armory. We have two suspects running through the hallways just outside the armory."

"Whoa." Chris' exclamation makes the hunter stop talking through the communicator, "What are you doing?"

"Calling for backups."

Chris frowns, "They're just kids."

"And I'm following orders." he pushes the button again, "Repeat. All units, report to the armory-

Chris makes an angry face but he doesn't say anything else. He turns around and walks to the door, hearing his friend call after him.

"Where are you going?" Duncan asks.

"To talk to my mother." and he exits the surveillance room.

 

* * *

 

Newt was slumped over the wall. He had been tugging and trying to get free from the chains for a while already, and he was tired. He felt so tired. He just wanted this to be over. He closes his eyes for a moment when he was startled to hear the sound of the door opening. Dorothea entered the room, her hands together in front of her. Newt didn't get up or moved; he was so tired to do it.

"If you've come to kill me, just bloody do it already."

Dorothea hums in amusement and walks closer to the middle of the room but not close enough to Newt.

"You know who I am?"

Newt knows that he will get nothing in pretending he doesn't. He slowly and effortless nods.

"Good. Then you know that I have no reason to kill you."

Newt doesn't know if believe her or not. Probably he shouldn't.

"I do not wish to kill you. I wanted us to meet and to be able to get to know each other, to spend time together."

"And kidnapping my mom is your idea of family time?" snorts Newt sarcastically.

"She didn't have the right to take you away from us."

"Of course she had! You're completely out of your mind!"

"Now, now. Is that the way to talk to your grandmother?"

Newt shakes his head, "I only have one grandmother."

Dorothea just smiled, as if she hadn't heard him say that.

"You're still too young to understand any of this. Once we're all the family you have left, you'll learn to love us."

Newt didn't like the way she said 'the family you have left'. What did she meant with that? Dorothea turns around and exits the room. Newt doesn't even try to yell after her.

 

* * *

 

After being left alone in the office with a single guard, Teresa stays on her chair and keeps silent. There has to be a way that she can escape, but the guard means trouble. If she tries to do anything, she doesn't know if he'll shoot her. What she can do? Nobody's going to come and save her this time. She has to do it herself. As she looks over the desk, she sees the half-empty cup of tea that Dorothea left and glances at the guard as an idea comes to her. She gently picks it up and takes a sip from it. She recognizes the taste as Earl Grey and manages to suppress a smirk. She takes another sip and then puts the cup down, looking around the room for a moment before standing up. The guard immediately turned his attention to her. Teresa stared at the cup of tea as she stood up and then turned to look at the guard,

"Is this bergamot oil?" she asks with fear. Seconds later she gasps and opens her eyes wide, "I'm allergic to the bergamot orange!"

Starting to fake that she couldn't breathe, Teresa tries to hold herself from the desk but collapses to the floor, bringing with her some of the things over the desk like the desk lamp and some papers. As she starts fake-fighting for air, the guard quickly runs to her aid. She continues to 'struggle' for air and coughs and trembles, and the guard doesn't seem to know what to do. Without him knowing, Teresa started moving her hand over the floor and manages to grab the lamp she purposely brought down to the floor with her and hits the guard over the head with it a couple of times before he falls unconscious.

Teresa stands up, puts a strand of hair behind her ear and looking down at the guard she says "Sorry," and turns to leave but before doing so, she quickly turns back, grabs the guard's dart gun and then exits the office.

 

* * *

 

Thea enters one of the rooms and finds Daryl there, reloading his shotgun. She's about to ask where her brother is when she sees the man putting something inside the gun and frowns,

"What are you doing?"

"Those kids we captured? One of them is a werewolf." Daryl grins, "Oh, yeah. That means I'm allowed to use this." he shows her the jar that has a blue/purple flower -wolfsbane.

"Wow. Hey, no." she takes a step forward, "You aren't going to use anything."

"What?"

"They haven't done anything that deserves torture or any kind of harm."

"You've been spending too much time with your brother; you're starting to talk like him."

"We have a code-

"Relax, lady. _'We don't hurt humans'_ , I know. But he's not human; he's a monster." he adds with a sadistic grin.

Thea frowns and watches as the man stands up with his gun in hand, grabs the jar with wolfsbane and walks beside her and exits the room. She stays there, making her hand a fist until her knuckles turn white.

 

* * *

 

Chris walks to his mother's office and he's a few meters away from it when he notices he door ajar. His mother never leaves the door open, especially if she's inside. Taking his gun out, he cautiously approaches the office and steps inside. Inside he finds an unconscious hunter near the desk. There's no sign of anyone else in the office. Chris approaches the hunter and presses his fingers against his neck, feeling his pulse. Okay, he was alive. He then takes notices on the papers and lamp over the floor next to the hunter, and the missing dart gun from his hands. Ready to go out and search for whoever attacked him, Chris turns around but stops when he sees some documents scattered over the floor. He kneels to look at them and something catches his attention, so he reads them. He stays quiet and still as he reads them; he frowns at every line he reads and once he's done he gets up and quickly exits the room, this time with a new goal on his head.

 

* * *

 

Gally and Aris are walking through the hallway and looking around them in case a hunter appeared. Gally was carrying the gun he stole from the hunter and Aris had his hands at his sides in case he needed to use magic. Until now they hadn't run into a hunter or hunters. They continued walking and were about to cross a hallway when Gally senses something and his eyes widen as he pushes the witch to the front, sending him to the ground but avoiding the bullets directed at them. Aris falls to the ground and immediately takes cover on the other side as the hunters start shooting at them. Gally managed to go back and hide behind the wall as the bullets continue. The two were separated by a rain of bullets. Aris tries to use his magic to make a shield for Gally but the sandy blond shakes his head,

"Go! Find the others!"

Aris shakes his head.

_"GO!"_

Aris bites his lips but he does so. He gets up and runs to the direction they were originally going. Gally stays behind.

Gally could conjure one of his swords and use it to deflect the bullets. Yes, he would do that. After a moment the rain of bullets came to an end and Gally was going to use that chance to invoke his sword but then saw as a hunter took the safety pin of a grenade and threw the grenade at him. The grenade passes beside Gally's face in slow-motion as the sandy blond follows it with his eyes and his eyes widen as he hears it detonate centimeters away from his face. The hunters take cover as the grenade explodes and fire fills the hallway.

 

* * *

 

Thomas and Minho were still over the room. Nobody had come to see them or anything, which they thought it was weird. Last time had been just a scare since nobody entered the room. But this time the door opened and a brunet bearded man -Daryl- carrying a shotgun entered the room. The man took a few steps forward and the two friends took one back.

"I'm gonna have so much fun." the man says with a grin, "Much more than I had with the man that came with the witch."

Luke.

Thomas frowns, "What did you do to them?!" the man just continues to smirk at them, so Thomas walks towards him in anger, "Answer me--

In an instant, the hunter tasers him with an electrified baton, making the werewolf growl in pain and making his eyes glow golden. Thomas falls to the ground squirming.

"Thomas!"

Minho tries to get to his best friend, but the hunter uses the baton on him too and Minho screams in pain as he too falls to the ground, trembling and moaning in pain. Thomas, still recovering, looks at his best friend. He can take it; he can heal but Minho no. Thomas, with his fangs out, growls in anger and launches at the hunter. Daryl tasers him again and as Thomas is over the floor, the hunter takes out a jar with wolfsbane and takes the lid off. He gently lets the flower fall near Thomas, whose instinct at seeing the flower is to try and get away from it, holding a whine over his throat.

Daryl grins his sadistic grin as he puts the jar away and instead grabs his shotgun with wolfsbane laced bullets and points it at Thomas. The werewolf is still too sore to even move away from the gun. Just as the man is about to pull the trigger-

_"Hey!"_

Daryl turns around angered that someone interrupted him but then something hard hits him square on the face and before he can register something else that's not pain, another blow comes to his nape and he falls unconscious to the ground.

Thomas and Minho manage to sit and look up to see Thea holding a shotgun which she used to hit Daryl. The chestnut woman looks up to them and nods at the door,

"Come on!"

 

* * *

 

Aris continues running through the hallways. He reaches a part where there are two hunters at the end of the hall, near the corner. He hides just in time before one of the hunters can see him. He hears them talking and then they disappear over the corner; he listens to their steps until they disappear. He takes a deep breath and comes out from hiding behind the wall only to be cornered by a hunter, who aims his gun at him. Aris freezes and he can't even move his hand to make a spell.

The hunter grins, "Tell me if this hurts."

_"You tell me!"_

At the voice, the hunter turns to see Teresa, who shoots him down with her dart gun.

The hunter collapses in pain, gripping at his paralyzed shoulder as he yells "You bitch!"

Aris, now over his initial shock, grabs the hunter's gun and nonchalantly says "Asshole." and proceeds to shoot the hunter in the leg with his gun. As he groans in pain again, Teresa and Aris run off. As they are running, they talk to the other,

"Where are the others?" Aris asks.

"I don't know! We got separated!" she then notices something, "Where's Gally?"

"We kind of got separated too!"

"We need to find them!"

"Tell me something I don't know!"

As they continue to run, they turn around the corner and almost collide with Thomas, Minho and Thea but they manage to stop in time, both of them pointing the guns at each other. They breathe in relief at seeing that it's the others and not the enemy.

"Thomas!" Teresa exclaims as she lowers her gun.

"Teresa! Aris! What are you doing here?"

"We've come to rescue you!" Teresa says.

Thomas frowns, "We've come to rescue _you_!"

They chuckle at that. Thea takes a step forward and interrupt the moment,

"Hey, it's nice that you're reunited but we have to keep moving. It won't be much until Daryl wakes up."

Thomas nods and looking at his friends, they nod at him. Aris gives his gun to Minho -since he can use magic- and they all continue the path down the hallway.

 

* * *

 

Chris kept running over the halls. He had to find his mother and ask her about what he saw in those documents. He turned around the corner and kept running when a wave of pain comes to his head and stops, bringing a hand to his head and closing his eyes as the pain increases. He can't even move from the pain and just can scream as his head feels like it's going to blow. There are flashes of something and voices and he can't take it. It's too much, too soon. The flashes start getting clearer and he can see someone with red hair, smiling and laughing softly. Two hands holding onto each other. His name being said by a female voice. His mother looking at him with something on her eyes... a feeling he can't quite put a name on it. And as soon as it all comes to him, it all goes away.

Chris opens his eyes and struggles to breathe normally. He doesn't know when he kneeled to the ground, but here he is. Kneeling over the floor, gun beside him and hands clutching at his head. What the hell has that been? What did he just saw? Was it real? Or just fantasy?

 

* * *

 

Outside of the rooms where Newt and Luke were being held, there was just a single guard guarding the rooms. The other one had left for the backups. The guard hears something and turns to the end of the hall. Duncan approaches the rooms with a food trolley and stops once he's beside the guard.

"Hey, man. Open, I'm here to deliver food to the prisoners." he crosses his arms as he moves away from the trolley, "Personally, I don't feel these people deserve steak."

"They get steak? That's bullshit, let me see that." as the hunter lowers his gun and goes over the food trolley, Duncan takes a gun out of nowhere and points it directly at the other hunter's head. The other stops and raises his hands in surrender.

"Yeah, you know how this goes. Down." the guard does as he's told. Once the guard is over the floor, the dark-skinned man hits him over the nape and knocks him out. He grabs the keys and opens the door.

Newt turns to the door and sees the dark-skinned man over the door. Duncan looks over at Newt and shakes his head,

"This has to be your luckiest day ever, kid." he says as he holds up the keys to his chains.

After Duncan released him, he told Newt to get the hell out of there but Newt didn't want to leave without his mother and Luke. The man had told him that he would make sure that Luke was out of harm's way. Newt doesn't know why but he believed the man. After Duncan released Luke and dragged him away, Newt decided to go look for his mom. Like hell he would leave without her.

 

* * *

 

Over the room where Amelia was being held, the hunter guarding the door was standing firmly, looking around in case someone came. He heard a harsh noise and then silence coming from the witch's room. The guard turns around and looks through the small window the door has to look inside the room. Amelia is over the ground, unmoving. The guard quickly opens the door and goes to check on her. He kneels beside her and moves to touch her neck for signs of pulse; he frowns once he finds pulse there and before he can move, the read head witch grabs her chains and wraps them around the hunter's neck and tugs harder. The hunter just struggles for a couple of seconds before falling unconscious for lack of air. Amelia grabs the keys and releases herself from the chains and runs out of the room. She closes the door with lock and then proceeds to run through the hall.

Amelia runs through the hall and she mentally curses that she still has the cuff over her wrist. That means she can't do magic. Dammit. She climbs some stairs -she's not sure why she's climbing instead of going down- but she does it and then turns to the right. She keeps running until she reaches two different sides: left or right. When she thinks she saw a shadow over the left she chooses right; she turns around the corner and enters some kind of room but stops once she sees Dorothea on the other side. The white haired woman just stared at her, posture still. She had a kind of satchel over her right hand and Amelia raised an eyebrow at her as she slowly walked up to the white haired woman. The woman didn't even move; she just waited 'till Amelia was standing in front of her.

"You can't keep this up, Dorothea. Sooner or later he will remember, and nothing's going to change the fact that he will hate you for what you've done."

"Yes, maybe you are right. But I'm not know for giving up so easily, darling, and you know it." she says as she pulls a red apple out of the satchel. She presents it in front of Amelia, "I assume you know what this is. Am I right?"

Of course she knows. She's a witch. "A poisoned apple." she looks up at the older woman, "You want to kill me, Dorothea?"

The older woman grins, "Oh, it won't kill you. No... what it will do is far worse. Your body will be your tomb, and you'll be in there with nothing but dreams formed of your own regrets."

"A sleeping curse." mutters the redhead and seeing the expression over the older woman's face, she knows she's right. A sleeping curse wasn't unbreakable. Only true love's kiss would break-- Oh. She used to have a true love... but now he doesn't remember her. Amelia nods at herself, "Wasn't it the witch the one who gave the poisoned apple to Snow White and not the other way around?" she waits for a beat, "And you're going to force me to eat it."

"Of course not. It wouldn't work anyway, you know that. It must be taken willingly. So... the choice is yours."

"And why in Merlin's name would I do that?"

And as if she was waiting for the witch to say that, the white haired woman grins, "Because, if you refuse the apple, your dear son will be killed."

Amelia's heart stops for a moment. "No... You wouldn't..."

"Try me. It's true that I don't want to kill him but if I must to..." she gives a little shrug, "But as I said, the choice is yours."

"I take that apple, and he lives? That's the deal you want to make?"

"With all my heart."

Amelia's sure that her eyes are glassy. She licks her lips as she thinks about it, but the truth is that there's not too much to think about. She takes a deep breath as she grabs the apple, "Then, congratulations." she gives her a bitter smile, "You've won."

Amelia takes a bite of the apple as Dorothea watches with glee. Within seconds, the red haired woman gasps, looking up at the white haired woman with tears over her eyes and slowly collapses to the ground, the apple rolling away from her hand.

 

* * *

 

Chris doesn't know how long he's been running. More than a few minutes, that's for sure. He slowly walked until he reached a group of hunters near the stairs. They seemed to be talking in secret but as soon as they saw him they stopped. Chris frowned but didn't say anything about it.

"Hey, you all right? You seem kind of pale." one of the hunters said.

"Yeah, just tired. What are you doing here?"

"We were looking for you. Dorothea is worried and said she wanted to see you now."

Chris remembers the documents and nods. He had to talk to his mother. He nods at the hunters and turns around; he was about to walk away when a soft voice starts ringing in the hallways,

 

_Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, lavender's green_

_When I am king, dilly, dilly, You shall be queen_

 

Chris stops in his tracks at hearing the soft voice -of a male, sure, but still soft- singing. The rest of the hunters also stop, looking around like trying to identify where the singing came from.

 

_Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so?_

_'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly, that told me so_

 

"What is that?" Chris asks.

One of the guys looks nervous. "Nothing. Let's get going." he tries to make the sandy blond man come with them but Chris pushes his hand aside and keeps listening in his place.

 

_Call up your men, dilly, dilly, set them to work_

_Some to the plough, dilly, dilly, some to the fork_

 

He feels like he's heard that song before. With a different voice, sure, but the same song. But where? He closes his eyes and lets the feeling take over him. He feels like he's floating, like he's being transported to another place in his mind, getting flashes of another life or something. He sees the blurry image of a big green field and the warm sun; there, sitting on the grass was a woman with hair like fire and soft skin, playing with the hair of the person lying on her lap. It takes him a moment but it's himself who was lying with his head on her lap, resting peacefully while hearing her sing.

As if he were lying down in that exact moment, he looks up and sees the face of the woman: the same woman who they had captured. Amelia. But why-

 

_Some to make hay, dilly, dilly, some to cut corn_

_While you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm_

 

Chris starts walking towards the stairs and the other hunters can't help but stare; they can't even stop him. The sandy blond hunter continues climbing the stairs until he reaches the top. Once on the top of the stairs he turns to the right and walks until he reaches two different sides. The voice comes from the right, so he goes right and enters a big room. Just before he enters he catches sight of the blond witch over the ground with his back to him, but that's not what caught his attention.

It's the person whom he is holding over his lap. Taking steps closer, not really sure if the witch has notice him, he gets a glance to the person. It's the witch with red hair, lying with her eyes closed and peaceful face -maybe unconscious- as the blond kept singing.

 

_Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, Lavender's blue_

_if you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you._

 

The blond stops singing and he turns his head to look at Chris and the sandy blond man stops in his tracks once he sees those deep brown eyes filled with tears. He felt a pang of hurt and guilt as seeing those eyes sad.

Newt swallows hard as a tear slips down his cheek,

"Please leave."

Chris looks at him and then looks at Amelia. He knows that he should leave them, but a part of him tells him to stay. He walks to the witches and turns so he's facing them. Newt doesn't even move. He doesn't know what made him do it, but he kneels over the ground beside Amelia's body and just stares at her. Her face looked pale and her lips were about to turn blue. How did it happen? Who is he kidding; he knows exactly what happened and who is the responsible. He tries to touch her hand but he feels bad. He feels as if this was his fault, and probably is.

Newt keeps holding onto his mom but the male witch isn't doing anything to stop him. Something over Chris' mind says something that makes him question if he should do it, and does what he feels right. Chris slowly leans down until his lips touch hers. As soon as his lips touch hers, his eyes flash wide open as he starts remembering everything:

Chris looking younger and holding a gun at someone but then he stops as he sees a red head girl staring back at him. The two of them talking and laughing about stuff. Amelia sitting over the ground and the rest of the hunters around them as she healed their wounds with her magic. Thea and Chris talking as they watch the witch heal everyone. Chris and Amelia looking into each other's eyes and smiling. The first time they kissed. A couple of years later, the two of them protecting each other as they hunted a crazed vampire. The hunters fighting with and without weapons. Duncan always at his side as they fought two werewolves. Chris holding a ring to the red headed witch, to which she throw herself at him and kissed him. Amelia singing to him while they were over a green field. Thea and Amelia hugging. Over a fight, Chris worrying about Amelia and not noticing the enemy when it attacks him and he ends up in a coma. He barely waking up to see Dorothea telling Amelia something that made the witch sad. The redhead witch slowly raising her hands to his head and saying that he would be better without her in his life and the world turned white as soon as she touched his head.

Their lips separate and both Chris and Newt look down at the witch. With the curse broken, Amelia slowly opens her eyes and blinks a few times but once she sees Chris she stops blinking and, realizing that she's awake, it means the curse broke, which means that... It means that he still loves her. He remembers. A small smile appears over her face; Chris finds himself smiling back at her.

"My love,"

Oh, how he had missed hearing her calling him that.

"Hey, Red."

She smiles brighter at hearing him calling her that. Both he and Newt help her sit up and the red head witch turns to look at her son.

"Newt."

It's all it takes for Newt to fall over his mother's arms and hug her tight to him, tears falling down his eyes as he mutters 'mom' again and again. Amelia hugs him back, petting his head and soothing him. Chris feels kind of awkward sitting there and watching them rejoice in their reunion.

Newt opens his eyes and locks eyes with Chris. Amelia seems to notice and separates from her son. The two males just look at each other. Newt opens his mouth to say something but when nothing comes out, Chris just pulls him to him and wraps an arm around him, closing his eyes as he takes in the feeling of hugging his son for the first time. Newt closes his eyes and presses his face against his father's chest. Amelia smiles and rests her head over Chris' shoulders, one hand gripping Newt's. They stay like that for a moment before remembering where they are and separate.

Newt rubs his eyes to wipe away the tears just as Amelia finally speaks again,

"Where's Luke? He's here, right?"

Newt nods, "He's fine. He's fine."

Chris gets up and offers a hand to both of them, "Your friends are still inside the building."

"Thomas and the others are here?" Newt asks as he accepts the hand.

"Yeah, they are in cells just like you were. Come on, we have to hurry."

Grabbing Amelia's hand and his gun on the other, the three of them carefully exit the room. Chris looks around and makes sure that there's no one waiting for them. Once he's sure that the hall is empty, he nods at the witches and they start walking. Chris and Amelia are holding hands, and Newt is right behind them. But suddenly Daryl appears behind the blond witch out of nowhere and grabs Newt.

"Mom!"

Both Chris and Amelia turn around, "Newt!"

Daryl shoots at them but Chris manages to move them out of the bullets way; the bearded hunter pulls Newt into the shadows and disappears over the wall: a secret passage. Amelia runs to the wall and hits it several times but nothing happens.

"Newt! Newt!

Chris approaches her, "Hey, Red. Red!" he cups her face, "Calm down. Look at me: We're going to find him. We're going to find him."

Amelia nods at him.

 

* * *

 

While Thomas and the rest tried to find Newt and his mom, the blond witch was being led through some tunnels by the bearded hunter. He was being dragged as he struggled to get free. They end up getting through another passage over the wall and end at another room. Once there, the hunter pushes Newt against a table and stares at him. The blond witch glared at him, hands at his back. As Daryl checks his shotgun, he notices that the witch hasn't stopped glaring.

"Don't look at me like that. You're still alive only because Dorothea wants you alive. If Dorothea calls me and says that I'm allowed to kill you, trust me, I'll kill you."

Newt doesn't even blink.

"What? You're not scared?" he laughs, "You should be."

Newt doesn't move again and that makes Daryl angry. The man walks to the witch and stares directly into his eyes.

"I know what you're doing. Dissociation won't help you much in this case."

But Newt doesn't move, just keeps looking into his eyes. The silence is broke by the hunter's phone ringing, and knowing perfectly who it is, he answers,

"Daryl speaking."

_"Give him back, you twisted fuck."_

Daryl grins, "Who is it?"

_"Listen to me, you better not touch a single hair or I swear over the Code that I'll personally hunt you down."_

"Oh, so papa Argent finally remembers, huh?" he turns around, his back to Newt, and takes a step forward, "Well, that's a shame because it means that it will hurt you more once the witch is dead."

Once the hunter has his back at him, Newt lets out a breath. He looks around; he has to find a way to get the hell away from this psycho and reunite with his parents and pack. But how? He wants to be together with everyone: his mom, Thomas, Luke... _Luke!_ He remembers the wooden dagger Luke gave to him and that he kept inside his left boot. As the hunter is still distracted by the call, Newt slowly bows until his hand is at his left boot's level and slowly takes out the wooden dagger. He stands up again and hides the dagger behind his back, looking back at the front where the hunter is.

"Come on, Argent. Do you really think you're gonna be able to have your little family back together?"

Chris makes a long pause before he reloads his gun, and says through the phone,

 _"Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker."_ and ends the call.

Daryl snorts. He turns around and finds Newt in the same exact position he was when he turned around, not suspecting anything. Grinning, he points at the phone as he approaches Newt,

"He thinks he's so smart." he puts his phone away, "Chris might be a good hunter, but he doesn't have what it takes to be a great hunter." he continues getting closer. "But _shhhhhh!!_ That'll be our little secret."

"Yeah? Well, I think you're forgetting something about him."

"And what's that?"

Newt grips harder the tang of the dagger.

"That I'm his son."

And as soon as he finishes saying that, Newt springs forward and uses the dagger to cut over the hunter's face, slashing relatively close to the eye and blood spurts. Daryl screams in pain as he brings a hand to his face and Newt uses that chance to run away. The hunter, still grabbing his bloodied face, tries to follow after him, picking up his guns and a knife.

Newt keeps running and almost tripping as his heart beats fast over his ears and he doesn't even look back to the hunter chasing after him. Daryl stops for a moment, knife in hand, and he aims at Newt's head or torso, but with blood over his eye he can't see that well and he ends up hitting over Newt's calf, making the blond scream in pain as he falls to the ground. Newt turns his head to look at his bloodied leg and winces as he removes the knife.

As goes to get up although he trembles and there's a acute pain over his leg, Daryl takes the chance and changes the normal gun, the one with the neurotoxin now aimed at Newt. He closes his bloodied eye and just as he shoots, Duncan comes out of nowhere and runs towards Newt. The dark-skinned hunter cover the witch with his body, standing between him and the shot and the dart hits him instead.

Newt manages to hold the dark-skinned man for a second as he looks directly to Newt's eyes and says _"Run."_ and then falls dead.

Newt gasps and looks up to see the hunter reloading a normal shotgun and runs away with an injured leg. Daryl reloads the shotgun and after wiping the blood from his eye, he continues his pursuit of Newt.

 

* * *

 

Thomas stops. The others stop too, but they don't know why the brunet stopped in the first place. He can smell... blood. But it's mingled with a familiar scent. He frowns as he tries to remember the scent--

The scent of blood is getting closer, as well as an accelerated heartbeat.

Thomas doesn't wait any longer and starts running to where the blood and scent come from. The others try to follow after him but hey, he's a werewolf. He can run faster than them. Thomas runs and goes around the corner and his heart almost stops when he sees Newt but something's wrong. The scent of blood is coming from him and he seems to be limping a little as he runs. The blond finally spots him but he doesn't stop running; in fact, he runs faster.

"Newt!"

But then he sees a hunter following after Newt, pointing a shotgun at the witch as he runs. Thomas runs faster as the blond keeps running towards him.

"Thomas, run!"

Thomas only manages to get a hold on Newt and cover him with his body, protecting him from the impending bullets rain. But before the hunter can even shoot, Gally appears out of nowhere; his clothes somehow burnt and looking like someone just blew soot on him and stops him. He takes a hold of the shotgun and makes the hunter take a couple of steps until he's pressed against the wall and tears the gun away from his hands. He then uses it to hit him across the face and knock him out. After making sure that the hunter is unconscious, Gally turns to the two teens over the floor.

"You alright?"

Thomas nods at him as Newt has his forehead resting over the brunet's chest and with his eyes closed. The rest of the pack and Thea come running over the corner and towards them. As they stand over Thomas and Newt, Aris takes in on Gally's appearance.

"What happened with you?" he asks.

Gally doesn't answer but Aris seems to know that he doesn't want to talk about it now. Minho helps Thomas and Newt up to their feet.

"We're so glad you're okay." he says to both of them.

Newt nods in thanks but then his eyes widen and he remembers. Thomas notices his distress.

Newt turns to them, "My parents! They- We have to search for them!"

"He remembers." Thea says in awe.

Newt nods at her.

Minho nods. "Okay. Now that we're all together again I say we find Newt's parents and get out of this hellhole. What do you think, Thomas?"

Thomas looks at the rest of the pack and sees the determination on their faces. He looks at Newt and nods at him.

"Alright. Let's do this!"

 

* * *

 

Dorothea enters the surveillance room and everyone inside stills for a moment. She walks towards one of the men watching the screen.

"Do we have anything?"

The man starts nervously typing down something, "Umm, umm,"

Dorothea rolls her eyes, "Can you do something right for the first time in your life, you fool?!" she yells at him.

"Ma'am, we have something on this camera." a female hunter says from behind. Dorothea walks towards her and stands behind her, watching the screen as the recording plays.

The hallway seemed to be empty but then a person appears. Amelia's face appears on the screen as she runs in front of the camera and right behind her was Chris holding a gun. Chris stops over the camera and stares at it for a moment before holding his hand out and giving a thumb down at the camera, sill looking firmly to the front. Dorothea knew what that meant. It was what Chris would do when he was younger and he didn't agree with something. So this is how it is.

"You want me to be the bad guy? Fine." she starts walking towards the door as her face darkens, "I'll be the bad guy."

 

* * *

 

The pack were jogging through the hallways, all of them armed; Thomas with his claws out, Newt and Aris ready to use their magic, Thea, Minho and Teresa with a gun and Gally had invoked a sword. They hadn't stopped running and looking around as they did so, and it was becoming kind of exhaustive.

Thomas notices that Minho stops to catch his breath, so he stops too. "Guys, I'm literally so out of shape, like, internet explorer could probably run faster than me."

Thomas offers him a smile and pats his shoulder, "Come on, when we get out of this I'll get you a cookie." and continues walking.

"...I hope it's a big one." and Minho continues walking too.

They continued walking and were passing over a part of the building where it didn't have ceiling when suddenly shots were fired. The pack managed to hide but the bullets didn't stop.

"Are you kidding me? These guys are everywhere!" Minho yells.

Thomas tries to take a look at the shooters from behind where they're hiding but one of the bullets almost reaches him.

"We're not going to get anywhere if they keep shooting at us!" Aris yells.

The hunters kept shooting and one of them managed to have Newt on his sight, so he prepared to shoot. Before he could pull the trigger, a bullet hit him straight on the hand and blood poured out from his hand and made him let go of the gun. Thomas and the pack noticed that; they turn to look at the direction where the shot came and see the sandy blond hunter reloading the shotgun and aiming at the other hunters. Amelia was behind him, using her magic to deflect any incoming bullet. Newt smiles bright at seeing his parents safe and sound. Chris shot again at another hunter over the arm, and reloaded.

"He can't shot at all of them if they're aiming at him." Teresa says.

Thomas realizes something. "We got to draw their fire, give them a target."

"How?" Newt asks.

"You know how sometimes I have really brilliant ideas?"

"Yes."

"Sorry."

After saying that, Thomas runs out into plain sight, moving his arms to drag attention and yelling,

"Look at me, I'm a target!"

The pack has to physically restrain themselves for going after Thomas. _'The idiot!'_ they all think. But it works. The hunters turn to look at him and immediately go to shot at him. As Newt uses a shield to protect Thomas from the incoming bullets, Chris uses the chance to shot at the hunters. Thea is also shooting and Minho is giving his best at shooting. At the same time Gally uses his sword to deflect the bullets and Aris uses his magic to grab some of the guns from the hunters and throw them away but they're hunters; they have more than one gun. It wasn't too long before a bullet reached Chris over the arm and the blond hunter had to kneel from the impact. Amelia approached him and he told her he was fine. He stood up again and continued to fire trying to use both hands.

_"HOLD YOUR FIRE!"_

At that order, the hunters stop and so does the pack. They all turn to see as Dorothea appears on top where the hunters were. Both Chris and Thea hold their guns tight. Dorothea looks down at the group and sees her children. The white haired hunter just stares down at them, her fierce stance almost intimidating.

But Chris has had enough of that. He takes a step forward, Amelia keeping a shield to protect him.

"I know that you lied to all of us about them. You said that you had proofs that they had attacked and killed innocent people."

"And they are dangerous." answers Dorothea.

"All lies! I found the files about them and there's not a single bad thing done by them. And I also found the other documents."

Dorothea seems to stiffen.

"Yeah. The ones that say that some of the creatures you've hunt? Dangerous? None of them were dangerous. I read the files, mother."

Some of the hunters over Dorothea's side turn to look at her. It appears that not all of them knew about that.

"Don't listen to him! He's involved with a witch! Of course he would say that!"

"That's not true, mother, and you know it!" Thea yells.

"Theodora--

"No! I'm sick and tired of always following your orders! Of always having to do things your way! And for you to manipulate whoever you want... even your own children."

Dorothea glares down at her children, her face completely darkened and quickly turns around to the hunters,

"Bravo team! Gear up!"

Over where the pack were, they saw as several hunters got up on the edge and then threw themselves from it; they descended from the walls, guns on their hands while the other hunters protected them from above.

"What do we do?" Minho asks to Thomas. Now they were gonna have to take care of the ones up and the ones down with them.

The hunters reach the ground and quickly stand in position. Over the hunters Chris recognized Daryl and the bald hunter Francis. They were looking at him, but Daryl was smirking and looking smug.

"I knew you didn't have what it takes to be a good hunter, Argent."

Chris doesn't move from where he is. That just makes Daryl smirk wider. He nods at where Newt is,

"You know it's your son's fault that Duncan is dead?"

Chris shifts for a moment.

Newt shakes his head, "That's not true! You shot at me and he protected me! You did it!"

Daryl snorts.

"You killed Duncan?" Francis asks looking at Daryl.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you believe _this witch_!"

A shot is fired and it hits Daryl over the arm. The bearded hunter grabs his arm and turns to look at Chris,

" _This witch_... is my son. And you better remember it next time you express about him like that."

Daryl girths his teeth and he goes to move but he doesn't as there's a gun presses against his temple. He follows the arm to Francis,

"Don't fucking move."

Daryl swallows for a moment, "So you're with them? You're gonna betray us?"

"No. Dorothea betrayed us the moment she made us agree to never mention Amelia to Chris. Duncan had to lie to his best friend for sixteen years."

The tension in the air is palpable. No one is moving a single muscle and everyone is looking at everyone. Suddenly a shot is heard, and startled they all turn to see Dorothea descending from above until she reaches the ground. She stands there holding a shotgun,

"KILL THEM ALL!"

After that it's like pushing play on a movie; everyone goes back to fighting. Daryl manages to push the gun away from his temple and kicks Francis over the stomach to get a chance to run away. Chris immediately tries to shoot at him but he loses sight of him. Some of the hunters, impressive enough, turned against Dorothea and went to the pack's side. Thomas, still protected by Newt's shield, ran up to one of the bad hunters and rammed against him, his claws going inside the man's torso and throwing him to the ground. He then moved to the next one, throwing his gun away before knocking him unconscious. Teresa reloaded the guns and gave them to Thea once the woman was done with one. Amelia used her magic to grab one of the hunters and smashed him against another, knocking both of them unconscious. Hiding from the rest, Daryl kneeled on the ground as he took out his gun and searched for an specific target. Once he found it in Newt -who was distracted as he kept the shield on Thomas-, he grinned maliciously,

"I got you, little witch."

Another shot is fired against him, this time on his hand holding the trigger. His fingers were blown away. Daryl screams in pain and turns to see Chris, who was the one who shot him. Still with only one available arm, Chris tossed the shotgun in the air, reloaded with one hand and tossed it back up to grab the handle and fire. The shot hit the hunter's shoulder and the man cried out in pain. Even injured, Daryl tried to grab his gun but Chris reloaded the gun again and this the shot went between the hunter's eyes. The man fell backwards dead, gun falling from his hand.

"That one was for Duncan." Chris says before turning around. He saw as Dorothea merciless shoot at the hunters that where over their side. Now filled with decision, Chris takes a bullet out of his pocket and looks at it. It wasn't a normal bullet; it was one laced with a type of wolfbane that could affect both werewolves and humans. The sandy blond hunter puts the bullet inside his gun and carefully aims at his mother. Everyone kept fighting and nobody seemed to notice.

In an almost slow-motion manner, Chris pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet made its way between the fight and straight to Dorothea's side. The woman almost falls from the impact and closes her eyes as her body registers the pain. She looks down at the blood on her hands, coming from her wound and looks up to lock eyes with her son.

"Chris..."

Chris doesn't say anything; just stares at his mother.

Dorothea clutches her side and staggers away from the fight. Chris immediately follows after her.

 

* * *

 

Dorothea enters some kind of tunnels, clutching her side and having to grab the wall for support. As she continues trying to run away, Chris was following after her also grunting at his injured arm. Both of them were breathing heavily and tired. The white haired woman finally reaches a wall and stops; she turns around to face her son.

"You want to kill me, Christopher?"

"No... But I don't want to save you anymore either." he grimaces, "I don't know if you're worth saving."

"So this is where it has come. I have to be the bad guy. Always trying to make me the bad guy." she coughs a little, "Thus far I've come. My own men question my orders, loyalties were tested and my very own children turning against me."

Chris shakes his head, "It doesn't have to be this way. I don't believe that the woman who raised me was capable of doing all of this. I know that you must had your reasons, but you've crossed the line, mother. And I really want to say to you that there's a way to turn it back... but I'm not so sure about it."

Dorothea chuckles, "You've always seen the goodness in people. That's one of your weaknesses."

"Valuing life is not weakness. And disregarding it is not strength." he stops talking for a moment before he takes a step forward, "This was never about the Code or dangerous creatures. You never liked Amelia."

"...You weren't supposed to mingle with someone like her."

"Someone like her. You mean supernatural?"

Dorothea lets out a dry laugh, closing her eyes for a moment. "You will never understand. And what are you going to do now, Christopher, if it isn't not kill me?

"I'm going to bring you to the Council for your crimes. They will decide your fate."

Dorothea nods, like if she's evaluating the situation.

"You've become a respectable man, Christopher and for that I'm proud. But you're not going to catch me."

As soon as she says that, she presses her hand over the wall and suddenly a secret passage over the wall opens and Dorothea enters it; Chris tries to run towards it but the wall closes before he can reach it. He tries to touch the wall but nothing happens.

 

* * *

 

The fight came to an end. They had managed to overpower the hunters and they surrendered after knowing they lose and that their leader had run away. As Duncan had promised, he had hid an unconscious Luke over one of the vans and he seemed to be fine, just bruised. Everyone were a little bruised but nothing too serious. Once they had the hunters disarmed and cuffed to some vans to bring them to jail, it was time to go separate ways. The hunters that turned out to be good were climbing into the black vans; and waiting over the vans, Thea and Francis were watching as Chris said goodbye to the others.

Chris, with his arm already wrapped in bandages, was standing in front of Amelia and Newt; the pack was a few meters away from them. The three Argents were looking at each other, already having had their moment as a family moments ago when they hugged.

"Dorothea managed to escape through a secret passage that we didn't know it was there. It might be kilometers of tunnels, but she won't go too far with the wolfsbane in her system." Chris said.

"You really have to go?" Newt asks.

Chris grimaces, "Yeah. Someone has to catch her, and they can't do it alone." he says turning around to look at the hunters.

"What if you can't?"

"I'll find her. I'm a hunter after all." he flashes them a charming smile before turning around and walking towards the vans.

"You'll come back, right?" Newt yells.

Chris stops and turns around. "Of course. Now I have two good reasons to come back."

Newt smiles, knowing what he meant. Chris locks eyes with Amelia and she smiles. He smiles too and continues walking towards the vans. As the sandy blond man gets in a van, Thea smiles at Newt and Amelia and sends a kiss at them before turning back. Francis nods at them and turns around too. The two Argent hunters get in a van while Francis drives one where the prisoner hunters were. Looking through the window, Chris nods at them as the car engine starts. Amelia side-hugs her son as they watch the vans drive away. The two witches turn around to face the pack; they walk towards them.

 

* * *

 

The pack, Amelia and Luke ended up going back to Beacon Hills. It was a long trip and everyone were tired but once they were in their homes they could finally rest. Thomas had his bedroom for himself and guest room available once Gally and Aris rebuilt the mansion. Aris used his magic and in just one day they had a bigger mansion; of course the witch made some changes, especially getting a bigger room. Alec managed to heal himself, but he requested Aris magic again to make Dick forget about the explosion over the mansion if they wanted to rebuild it again. Dick wouldn't believe that a mansion was built in just one day.

Thomas went at the station to greet Vince, who was over his office. The older man seemed angry but he hugged Thomas tight and didn't let go for almost a minute. Thomas hugged back. It was good to be back.

"I know, I know. I shouldn't have done that but my friends were in danger. What was I supposed to do?"

Vince doesn't say anything. He just sighs.

Thomas raises an eyebrow, trying to smile, "So, no hard feelings?"

Vince smiled at him and Thomas knew it meant that it was okay. Vince asked if he was hungry and when Thomas said very, the man told him that they would get some hamburgers. Thomas was more than happy to be back. But when he tried to follow Vince out of the office, he found that he couldn't; something was stopping him: he found his hand cuffed to Vince's desk.

The brunet looks at his wrist and back at Vince as the man exits the office with a grin.

"Really?" Thomas looks back at the cuff like it offended him, "You know I can easily get off of them, right?"

 

* * *

 

Over Gally and Aris' new house, the sandy blond was sitting over the kitchen table and drinking some milk when Aris entered the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest and looking at Gally. They stayed in silence before the witch was the first to break it,

"So, do you wanna talk about it or you're just gonna ignore it?"

Gally doesn't say anything; he just gets up and leaves his milk over the kitchen. Aris sighs.

"Ignore it it is."

 

* * *

 

Over their house, Newt and his mom had spent the afternoon fixing everything in the house with magic and when they finished they were exhausted. When Luke came back with takeaway food and entered the house, he looked in awe at the two witches who fell asleep on the couch, pressed against the other. Newt had his head resting over his mother's shoulder and the redhead had her cheek on top of Newt's head. Luke smiled and went to put the food over the kitchen counter. Over Newt's hand, the witch was clutching a silver bullet with the Argent fleur-de-lis seal.

 

* * *

 

The day after they came back, Thomas and Minho went over the park. Nobody was there and it was a good thing. They were using sports clothing, as Minho had asked Thomas to join him for a run. As Minho stretched over the grass, Thomas stood up and looked around at the park in silence. Just when Minho stretched to touch his toes, he saw the look on his best friend's face and decided to distract him from his melancholy.

"Many things have changed." he said and Thomas was startled for a moment but he recovered quickly.

"Yeah,"

Minho gets up, "And many things will still be changing."

"I know." he nods, "Things won't be the same like before, and maybe that's a good thing. It's not like I want everything to change, but... a change is good, right? I mean, even if I don't have a boyfriend anymore it doesn't mean that it's the end of the world.  And sure, my grades aren't the best I've had but hey, I could do a lot worse."

"But you still got me."

Thomas smiles, "I had you before."

"And you still got me, okay? You couldn't have asked for a more fulfilled life."

Thomas laughs.

Minho snaps his fingers and relaxes his muscles, "Okay, now let's go for a run. I wasn't joking when I said I was out of shape. I really need to run."

"Okay."

Minho points at him, "But no wolf powers."

Thomas raises his hands like saying 'I won't do it' or 'I already told you I wouldn't'. Minho nods at him and stands in position beside his best friend. They set in position, Thomas keeping his head bowed and looking to the ground while Minho looked to the front.

"Okay, ready?" after Minho finishes the countdown, he springs to the front, running as fast as he can. But doesn't notice that his best friend didn't run.

Thomas stayed in his place; after a moment he raises his head and his eyes glow golden as he smiles before running.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?? What do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? If you have any questions don't hesitate in asking me! I'll gladly asnwer them :)  
> With this chapter Season 4A ends and the next one will start 4B!! I'm so excited! Season 4B will have 6 chapters, so I hope that you enjoy them!


	6. Gravel & Wine (Season 4B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Season 4B is finally here!!  
> This chapter is dedicated to runeswolves (obvi), wotwolves, Alexa, liz and to the ones who left kudos (captain_queer, myotpswillbethedeathofme, Frosted_K and blucakez). Thank you for leaving kudos and comenting and, you know, reading this story!

At night over the mansion, Aris was peacefully sleeping over his bed, lying on his side when he thought he felt a presence. No, not thought. He knew. He could feel something pressed behind him, close to his body. He calmly opens his eyes and turns his head over his shoulder to see Gally sleeping behind him in his pajamas.

_'Gally? Why was he here? When did he come into the room? And more importantly... Why was he on the bed?!'_

Aris tries to move but there's an arm thrown over his hip. Ugh. Defeated, he looks at Gally's hand over his hip and for a moment he sees claws -talons would be the word he would use- and freaks out. Quickly he goes to grab his phone on the nightstand and turns on the screen to illuminate the hand but it's a normal hand. No claws or anything. Was he seeing things? He eyes at Gally's sleeping face and finds him sleeping peacefully. He could just probably wake the other guy but... something tells him not to do it. To let him sleep there on his bed. There's no harm in letting him, right?

Aris puts his phone back over the nightstand and lies down. The arm over his hip feels heavy and he doesn't know why but the room starts feeling a little bit warmer. He shrugged it off. Maybe it's because there's a body pressed against him. Sighing, Aris decides that it's better to go back to sleep than wonder why the sandy blond suddenly appeared over his bed.

 

* * *

 

Aris wakes up the next morning with the sound of birds chirping. Ugh. He wants to turn into a cat and attack those birds so they stop being so happy in the mornings. He rolls over his bed and it's when he realizes that he's alone on his bed. He opens his eyes and looks at the empty space where Gally slept last night. Wow, that was a weird sentence. Stretching over his bed, he looks around at his room and finds it exactly like he left it before going to bed. What was he expecting?

He yawns as he gets up from bed. He walks towards the bathroom and looks inside but it's empty.  As he takes a step away, his eyes fall at the calendar over the wall. They were on February. It had been almost a month since what happened with the hunters. Things have been pretty normal. Well, as normal as it can be for them. He decides to look for Gally, so he goes downstairs; once downstairs he hears noises over the kitchen. He walks towards there and as he enters the kitchen, he sees Gally over the oven, flipping the pancakes and his back at him. The sandy blond stops for a moment before he continues with the pancakes. He knows Aris is there.

The witch walks to the counter and sits there, "Hey."

"...Hey."

He doesn't turn around. Aris just stares at his back and for five minutes that's what he does, until he gets tired.

"So, are you going to tell me what was last night about or...?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? You were on my bed. While I was sleeping. _On.my.bed!_ "

"I don't know, okay?!" he yells, "When I woke up, I was in your room! I- I don't remember how I got there."

Aris frowns, "You don't remember?"

Gally finally turns around. "No, I don't." he turns back to the oven to flip the pancakes and put them on a plate.

Aris nods, like there's nothing else to do. But when Gally turns around with the plate on hand, the witch says

"Maybe this has to do with... you know. The thing you don't wanna talk about." What happened with the hunters. The strange things that have been happening since then, he wants to say. But he knows the other knows what he's talking about.

Gally goes to open his mouth but the witch is faster,

"And don't even think of saying _'I don't know what you're talking about'_!"

Gally shuts his mouth. They stare at each other before he puts the plate with pancakes in front of Aris and leaves the kitchen without another word. Aris stays there, looking down at the plate.

 

* * *

 

Over the bus on their way to school, Thomas was sitting with Minho beside him, telling him about something that Judge -his dog- had done last night. Something about eating his mom's foundation or something. Thomas wasn't really paying attention. He was looking at three seats away from him, where Newt was sitting. The blond had his satchel over his lap, his hands carefully laying on top of it. He was just looking at the front as the bus drove away. Thomas sighs. It's been three months and a half since they're not together. Three months without touching those lips. Without holding his hand and intertwining their fingers. Without having that body pressed against his, holding him tight and never wanting to let go. It's a good thing that they can be friends and still hang around, but... it's not the same. It's not the same, because Newt doesn't look at him with that glint in his eyes the way he used to. It's not the same because... Because.

Thomas doesn't know when they arrived at school, but then Minho's patting his shoulder and he snaps out of his trance. Students are already getting out of the bus.

"Dude, we're here." his best friend says.

"Yeah, sorry."

They get off of the bus and walk towards the entrance of the school.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah, I was just... I was just thinking that if Judge ate the foundation, how it would look when he goes to do his stuff?

"I know!"

Okay. That had been close.

 

* * *

 

Over Chemistry class, the students were over the lab, paired in two over a table. Gally looked around as the teacher began explaining what the assignment for this class was. Aris was nowhere to be seen and he was supposed to have this class with him. He ended up paired with a girl, who seemed to be smart enough. As the teacher explained, some students were complaining about the heat. They were saying that the room was too hot even though the air conditioner was on. The teacher told them to endure it and concentrate on their topics.

Gally was giving the girl the flasks when the girl's hand accidentally wraps above his own hand, and touches his fingers; she frowns.

"You're hot."

Gally doesn't know how to answer to that. "Um, thanks?"

"No, I mean, you're burning up." she goes to touch him again and snatches her hand like it burned her. "You're really burning up!"

Gally frowns. He doesn't feel anything. The girl raises her hand and the teacher turns to her.

"Yes, miss Mirano?"

"Gally here has a fever."

"No, I don't."

The teacher walks towards them and as soon as she touches Gally's forehead her eyes widen and she too snatches her hand back.

"Go to the infirmary immediately! Do you need help?"

"No, I can go perfectly fine."

The teacher nods and waits as Gally picks up his stuff and gets up from the stool. He walks towards the door and exits the room, not hearing a student comment that the heat was gone.

Gally walks towards the infirmary and he knocks on the door before opening it. He expected to find the school nurse but not Aris sitting over one of the beds. The witch turns to look at him and has the decency to look surprised.

Gally frowns, "What are you doing here?" he asks as he closes the door.

"Skipped class. Apparently I'm a little bit sick." he fakes a cough and then smirks. "What about you?"

"A girl told me I was hot."

"And what? You didn't invite her to dinner?"

Gally gives him a look, "She told the teacher I had a fever and she sent me here."

"Do you have a fever?"

"No, I don't."

Aris looks at him and hums; he gets off the bed and walks towards the sandy blond. He slowly reaches Gally's forehead with his hand and for a moment Gally expect the same reaction the girl and the teacher had. Aris touches his forehead and stays like that as he says

"You're not hot."

"I know."

"And I'm not talking about your temperature."

Gally grabs his hand and takes it away from his forehead.

"I know." he moves to sit over a chair.

"Then why did the girl and teacher said you had a fever?"

"I don't know. Some guys were saying that it was too hot in the classroom. Maybe that's why I was hot and I'm not anymore. Since I'm not over there."

Aris frowns, "They said that the classroom was hot? And you didn't felt it?"

"No. It was normal, actually."

Aris doesn't say anything. He just stares at the sandy blond until the nurse comes back. After that, Aris stops looking at him but he doesn't say anything either.

 

* * *

 

The pack were over the cafeteria for lunch time. They were sitting over a table: Thomas, Minho and Gally were on one side, while Newt, Teresa and Aris were on the other side, facing them. As they were eating Thomas saw a girl approaching a boy sitting with other guys. The girl patted his shoulder, and when he turned around, she showed him a small red card. He looked at it and a big smile appeared on his face; he stood up so he was standing in front of the girl and hugged her. His friends started whistling and even one was applauding as they embraced. Oh, right. Valentine's Day was tomorrow and everyone could ask whoever they liked to a date or give them presents. Even declare their feelings. The brunet's eyes moved to where Newt was in front of him. The witch was talking to Teresa as the raven girl took a sip from her water bottle. Newt laughed at something and Thomas couldn't keep his eyes away from his smile. His perfect, pure and lovable smile. He did stopped looking at him when Aris cleared his throat to have their attention. They all turned to him,

"Now, now, everyone. I know Valentine's Day is coming up soon, tomorrow to be precise, and you're all just dying to confess your love to me, but I will have you know my heart only belongs to one person."

"Probably because they ripped it out of your chest in an attempt to kill you." Gally says turning to look at him, fork in hand.

They all stay in silence. Aris is giving the sandy blond guy a look that says that it wasn't funny. Gally looked like he wasn't even sorry.

"Well, we now know who has his heart." Minho says.

The pack laughs at that. They each go back to what they were doing, but Thomas can't help to look back at Newt one last time before eating his lunch.

 

* * *

 

School came to an end. Teresa came down from the bus and walked to her house, satchel on hand. She opened the door of her house and once inside, closed it. Putting her backpack on the couch, she approached the kitchen where she heard noises. She entered the kitchen and saw her mom over the sink, washing some dishes with her back at her.

"Hey, mom."

Emily turned around and smiled at her daughter, "Hi, honey. How was school?" she asked as she wiped her hands.

Teresa shrugged as she sat over the kitchen table, "Normal."

"Yeah? So nobody has asked you to be their Valentine yet?" she asked wriggling her eyebrows.

Teresa blushed, "Mom!"

"What? I'm serious!" she stands behind her daughter, hands over her shoulders, "Someone will realize that they're crazy about you and finally admit it."

Teresa moans, "You have to say that. You're my mom!"

Emily kneels until she's at Teresa's level, "Yes, I'm your mom. But it's still the truth." she gives Teresa a quick peck on the cheek and stands up again, walking towards the kitchen counter.

"And what about you?" Teresa asks her mom.

"Me? Oh, well. One of the guys from work asked me out but I don't know."

"Why? He's not handsome."

Emily turns around, hands grabbing the counter, "Being handsome is not all that's important. I just... don't know. He's been asking me since the year started and, well..." she walks to Teresa, "I thought he would give up but then yesterday he asked me."

"Maybe that's a sign, mom. You know... Maybe tomorrow it's the day he will realize that he's crazy about you and finally admit it."

Emily pouts, "You have to say that, I'm your mother."

Teresa smiles and gets up to give her mom a kiss on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

After dinner, Thomas went to Alec's house. It was the brunet scientist's day off, so he would definitely be on his house now. Thomas reached the door and knocked on it, waiting for the other to answer the door.

 _"Coming!"_  Alec yelled from the inside and then the door opened, revealing Alec wearing a long black & white striped sweater and black jeans. He smiled once he saw Thomas, "Thomas, hey. What brings you here?" he moved aside to let the teen enter his house.

Thomas enters the house and they walk to the kitchen where Alec was feeding his cat. The cat was over the counter and started eating as soon as Alec put the bowl down.

"Sorry to bother you."

"Not at all. So? What brings you to my humble house?"

"I, uh," he scratches the back of his head, "I was just wondering if... did you had plans for tomorrow?"

Alec thinks about it for a moment before answering, "No. I don't have anything to do, why?"

"Um, do you- Would you like to see a movie or something?"

Alec stares at him, "You want to spend Valentine's Day with me?" he chuckles, "Thomas, I'm flattered but don't you think I'm a little older for you? Like, more than 90 years older?"

"No! No, I didn't mean it like that!" Thomas can feel his cheeks heaten, "I just... Since tomorrow is Valentine's Day it's just another reminder that I'm not longer together with Newt and..." Alec grimaces, "I really don't want to spend the day mopping around my room, so that's why I was wondering..."

"If you could spend the day with me in a platonic way." finishes Alec, now understanding the teen.

Thomas nods.

"Well, how can I say no to a handsome guy when he asks me to watch a movie with him?" Alec says with a smile.

Thomas chuckles. "Thanks. Sorry if it was uncomfortable for a moment."

"It's okay."

Thomas feels a lot better. It's good to have people he can count on. He points at the door behind him, "I, um, I better get going. I have homework and if Vince finds out that I haven't started, he'll kill me."

"Well, we don't wanna piss him off, do we?"

They walk to the door. Alec opens it and Thomas exits, stopping in the entrance and facing the vampire,

"Well... See you tomorrow."

"See ya~"

Thomas waves at him and turns around, walking away from the house as he hears the door closing. Tomorrow would be a brand new day.

 

* * *

 

The clock marked 4:15 a.m. when Aris stirred a little over his bed and felt too much heat coming from behind him. He was on his side, facing the door. Aris opens his eyes and finds an arm around his waist again. Even though he knows who it is, he glances over his shoulder and sees the sandy blond sleeping peacefully. Again? What the hell, Gally? Aris sighs and tries to turn around but the grip on his waist doesn't allow him.

"Gally." he calls but the other is still asleep, "Gally, come on. Wake up, it's hot in here and you're not helping." he tries to move away from the other but in the moment he tries to get away, the hand over his waist moves to his hip and suddenly the witch feels something pointy against them. He looks down and sees some kind of talons holding him in his place.

This is not the first time he see them. Why does Gally have talons?

Feeling a little scared, Aris tries to move again but the talons dig into his hips.

"You're hurting me." he whines.

Suddenly, the sandy blond opens his eyes and Aris stares at the electric orange of his eyes. He gasps and then the other lets go of him, making the witch fall from the bed and crawl away from it. Gally then sits up but his eyes are back to their normal color and he seems confused.

"Aris? What are you doing?" he looks at the bed and around, "Why am I in your room? Did something happen?"

Aris was still over the floor, almost near the door and the only thing he can think are the talons that were over his hips seconds ago and the five red points that are marked over his skin.

 

* * *

 

The morning after that, Gally walked to the kitchen to find the brunet witch already there, having finished his breakfast and putting the dishes over the sink. Gally sighs and enters the kitchen, walking towards the fridge and taking out the juice jar. As he pours some in his glass, his eyes fall over Aris and he finds himself staring at his hip, where the impressions of... whatever they were had been. The talons had dig too deep that it pierced skin and drew blood.

As if Aris were reading his mind, he turned to him, "I told you I'm fine. Just used magic to heal it."

Gally puts the glass over the table, "I still don't know how that happened."

"You tell me. You were on my bed again. Sorry, but it wasn't the way I wanted to wake up on Valentine's Day."

"Oh, yeah. Like waking up in your room with you on the floor with blood over your hip was my fantasy!"

"I don't know! It was my room, big guy!"

Gally huffs and turns around, grabbing his backpack and going to door yelling behind him "Come on. We're gonna be late."

"You didn't have breakfast."

Gally opens the door, "I'm not hungry."

Aris raises his hands in an _'I don't care anymore'_ way and exits the kitchen, picking up his satchel and walking to the door. He exits the mansion and closes the house behind himself.

 

* * *

 

At school, Thomas was over his locker, taking out some books when he heard running steps and a voice calling for him.

"Thomas!" he turns around and sees Minho running towards him. Once his friend reaches him, he smiles big "Look at these!" and with that, he shows his best friend some cards and letters.

Thomas recognizes them. "Love letters? But the bell hasn't even ringed."

"I know! Isn't that great?"

Thomas chuckles at his friend's excitement and closes his locker, books in hand.

"What about you? Have you gotten any letters?"

Thomas gives him a look, "You know I don't."

"Yeah, I know."

"Ass."

Minho chuckles and puts an arm around Thomas' shoulder, "Yeah, but you love me anyways."

"Don't expect a letter from me."

 

* * *

 

Over one of their classes before the teacher arrived, Teresa and Newt were sitting together and talking about several things. The raven girl looked around the classroom to see several girls with letters over their desks. They were chatting and giggling.

Newt looks around too, "So, do you think you'll receive something?"

"Apparently my mom thinks I will. She's more excited about it than me." Newt chuckles. Teresa nudges him. "What about you? Are you expecting something from someone especially?"

Newt opens his mouth but before he can say anything, a tall guy with dark hair approaches them, standing in front of Newt. The two turn to see him as he looks directly at Newt,

"Hello." the guy says with a smile.

Newt smiles too, "Hello."

"My hello's insignificant." Teresa says, standing up with her book, "I'm gonna go over there and see if Jade understood the homework." with that, she leaves Newt and the guy alone.

The guy turns his attention back to Newt, and the blond witch found it weird that he didn't know the guy's name.

"You're Newt, right?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm Nathan. We share History."

Newt tilts his head, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I usually sit near the door."

"Oh, that must be it. I don't sit near the door."

The guy -Nathan- chuckles. He then licks his lips and passes a hand over his hair,

"Listen, I know this might sound too cliché or something, you know, for being Valentine's Day and all that but... Do you have any plans for today?"

Newt stays there with his mouth open, looking for the first time in too long, flabbergasted.

 

* * *

 

Over lunchtime, Minho was already sitting over the table, waiting for the other to arrive when Teresa saw him and walked directly towards him. She lay down her tray and sat opposite to him.

"Hey. Do you want to win ten dollars?" she asks.

Minho immediately smiles, "Sure. What do I have to do?"

"You have to tell Thomas that a guy approached Newt with intentions of taking him out today."

Minho's smile falls. "Whoa. Whoa! Nobody told me it was a suicide mission."

Teresa rolls her eyes, "Don't be a coward. Go and tell him."

"You tell him!"

"No, he has to hear it from someone he trusts. Like his best friend."

"No, he has to hear it from someone he would never hit. Like a girl."

_"Minho."_

_"Teresa."_

"Come on. It will be worse if he finds out from someone else. Or some other way. Or Newt himself."

"Okay, fine! But if I die you'll have to take care of Judge."

"Why would you die?" Gally asks as he approaches the two of them, hands in his pockets.

Teresa smiles, "Minho has to tell Thomas that a guy asked Newt out for Valentine's Day." Minho groans and gets up from the table, walking towards the exit. Teresa walks behind him.

"Oh, this I have to see." Gally says and follows after them.

Over the hallway, Thomas was sitting on the floor with a book over his lap, his back resting against the lockers. He heard footsteps and saw Minho approaching him. The Asian male stood beside him and Thomas quickly stood up, closing the book.

"Hey, buddy." Minho said.

"Hey. Sorry, I had to finish this." he says showing the book, "I'm starving but I really need to finish this, so maybe don't expect me at the cafeteria."

Minho looks over where Teresa and Gally are and sighs.

"Listen, I, uh, have something to tell you. And I just want you to remember that I'm not doing this to obtain some kind of sick pleasure or anything."

Thomas looks at him with an estranged look. Minho wants to groan but what the hell. Okay. It's now or never.

Minho goes to open his mouth but then he notices that his friend isn't looking at him, but at something going on behind him. Minho turns around and at the end of the hall was Newt talking to the dark haired guy -Nathan-. The blond was against the lockers and the other was in front of him, one arm resting on the lockers beside Newt's head, and the witch was almost caged between the teen and the locker. But he didn't seem to mind.

Minho turns to look back at Thomas and finds him completely stiff, hands made fists and claws already showing. His eyes started flickering gold and a growl came from his throat.

"Shit."

Sensing something's wrong, Gally and Teresa run towards them. Minho has his hands over the werewolf's shoulders,

"Thomas, hey, hey. Listen to me-"

Newt laughs at something and Thomas swats Minho's hands away, growling again. When he goes to move forward, Gally and Minho stand in his way. Teresa looks around in case someone walked by and saw them; then Aris appears, his satchel draped over his shoulder.

"What's going on?" he asks as he looks at Thomas.

"Quick, help us to get him to the locker room!"

The three guys use their combined strength and pull Thomas through the hall and towards the locker room. Teresa opens the door for them and after they enter, she follows. Good thing the locker room was empty. The three guys push the werewolf against the wall at the end of the room and Thomas starts trashing, growling at them and telling them to let go of him.

"Come on, buddy! Calm down!" was saying Minho.

 _"Thomas-"_ Gally tried but the other wouldn't stay still, "Thomas, calm down!"

The werewolf managed to throw them to the floor, standing against the wall as his eyes kept glowing and his fangs were showing. Teresa moved to help the other two on their feet as Aris threw his satchel over the floor and walked over him. He reached his hand out and the werewolf grabbed it, glaring at him. Aris didn't move; he grabbed Thomas' arm with his free hand and in a swift move he twisted it until it broke. The werewolf growled in pain, his eyes squeezed shut. Everything fell in silence over the locker room.

Aris took a step back, still looking at Thomas. "Now are you okay?"

Thomas kept his eyes shut, normalizing his breathing, "I'm fine," he snapped, opening his eyes. They were back to their usual whiskey color.

"Why'd he do that?" Teresa asked, looking at Gally.

"Pain makes you human." Gally spoke, walking over to Thomas. The brunet had his back against the wall and was taking deep breaths. "What happened?"

Teresa took a step forward, "I didn't knew you were gonna react that way. I wouldn't have told Minho to tell you-

"Tell me? About what?"

Teresa frowns and looks at Minho, "You didn't tell him?"

"I couldn't! I was about to but then he saw Newt with some guy and he- he snapped!"

They turn to Thomas.

"I... I don't know what happened to me. I started getting angry and... and I couldn't think straight." he looks up at them, "Sorry, guys. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay. At least you didn't ran to the guy and slit his throat open." jokes Minho.

Thomas keeps his mouth shut. Yeah. Good thing he didn't do that.

 

* * *

 

At the sheriff's station, Alec was walking to the cafeteria to have a drink from his thermos when he found Dick already there, preparing a coffee for himself.  The blond man looked up from the coffee machine,

"Hey."

Alec smiled, "Hey. Staring early?" he asked nodding at the coffee.

"It's never too early for coffee."

Alec chuckles and walks to the fridge. He opens it and takes out his thermos. He opens the lid and lets the taste of blood flood his mouth. It tasted better when cold. As he drinks from his thermos, Dick turns around as he waits for the coffee to be ready.

"So, do you have plans? For tonight, I mean."

Alec separates the thermos from his mouth to answer, "Yeah, I actually do."

Dick blinks several times, "You have a date?"

"...I didn't say that."

"But you have plans."

"Yes."

"Involving someone?"

"Yes."

"That's a date."

"No, it's not-" he sighs, "Whatever." and takes another sip from the blood.

Dick crosses his arms over his chest, "And here I was getting worried that I would have to invite you along to my date."

Alec walks towards him, "You'd be willing to sacrifice your date for my sake?" he puts a hand over his chest, "Oh, I'm touched." he says in a sarcastic tone.

Dick grins and puts a hand over his face, pushing him slightly and making the brunet laugh.

"Don't be a smartass. I was actually going to present you a lady so you could double date with me and my date."

Alec puts the thermos back in the fridge and closes the door, "Mm, but I don't do dates."

"One night stands?"

"What part of _'I don't do dates'_ you didn't understand?"

"One night stands doesn't necessarily need to start with a date."

"You're disgusting." he says although he doesn't mean it.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. I'm talking to Virgin Mary here." Alec flips him the bird and Dick laughs. "Now, that's not nice. And why don't you want to go on dates?"

"Because the first time I went on a date I ended up getting kidnapped."

"What happened to McNemey?"

"What about her?"

"You didn't continue seeing her?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Because you went on a date with her. And she seemed to like you."

"Yeah, she was nice but..." he shrugs, "I guess she was not my type."

"Not your type? And what's your type?"

Alec turns to look at him. He looks at him from head to toe, from his short blond hair, his blue eyes, his muscled arms, his well-defined torso underneath his suit and his clean and sparkling shoes. Alec's mouth makes a thin line and he shakes his head,

"Don't know." he stays silent for a moment before he looks behind Dick, "Your coffee is ready."

As Dick turns around to see in time that the machine starts beeping, indicating the coffee is ready, Alec uses that chance to get pass him and exit the cafeteria.

 

* * *

 

The next class was over, and the pack only had one class before the school ended and they could go to their houses. The students exited the classrooms and went to the lockers to retrieve their next books. Thomas went to his locker followed by Minho.

"I'm telling you I'm fine." Thomas said.

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, Min. I'm fine."

Minho nods. Thomas takes out some book when Minho speaks again, "Okay, hear this. How about we go to my house and spend the rest of the afternoon playing videogames and eating junk food? You choose the game. I will kick your ass no matter what you choose."

"Although I would like kick your ass in any game, I already have plans."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"You have plans on Valentine's Day? I feel offended."

"Don't worry, you're still the prettiest of them all." Thomas says putting his hands over Minho's shoulders. The raven haired pushes his hands away and pouts, making Thomas laugh.

"And what are you doing if not playing videogames with your best friend?"

Thomas opens his mouth but is interrupted when Minho pats him on the hand, trying to have his attention. The brunet frowns but follows his friend's attention. Over the hall a girl with long blond hair stands in front of Aris and she appears to be talking to him. She then takes something out of her backpack and-- it's a letter. A love letter. Thomas and Minho open their mouths in surprise. Gally appears beside them and he's also present when the girl gives Aris a letter and then runs the other way. The witch looks at the letter and turns around, walking towards the guys. It's only when he's standing beside them that they notice that he's holding not one but two letters.

Minho whistles, "Wow. I never thought you had it in you, Aris. Someone actually gave you not one but two letters?"

Aris turns to Gally, "It's actually for you. One is from the girl with long blond hair, and the other is from a short guy with brown hair." he says as he gives the letters to him. Gally doesn't make a face at the letters.

"Am I the only straight guy in this group?" Minho asks, hands over his hips.

"I've seen the way you look at me. You're not _that_ straight." Aris says. That earns him a slap on the back of the head, courtesy of Gally. Aris brings a hand to his head, "Ow, man what was that for?!"

"The level of stupid in this group has a limit, get out."

Aris goes to open his mouth but the tall sandy blond gives him a look and that's all it take for him to huff and turn around; he walks towards the stairs and sits down on them, acting like a grounded kid.

Minho turns to Gally, "Wow. You have two letters. Congratulations."

"What for? They're just letters."

"They're not just letters." he turns to Thomas, "Thomas, explain him."

Thomas shrugs, "I don't know what to tell him."

Minho rolls his eyes, "Ugh, whatever."

On the other side of school, walking towards his classroom, Newt is intercepted by Teresa, who tangles their arms as they walk.

"So?" Teresa asks.

"So?"

"The guy who talked to you at class. What did he want?"

Newt shrugs, "He just wanted to ask if I was free tonight."

"Really? Oh gosh." she then remembers how Thomas reacted at seeing them talking, "Of course you are."

"What?"

"You're gonna watch a movie with me."

"But I already told him yes."

Teresa stops suddenly, pulling Newt to a stop too. "What?! Why?"

"Because he was nice. And besides, he was asking like a friend."

"He's not a friend. You barely know him."

"Well, we spoke at lunch."

 _'But of course you did.'_ thinks Teresa. "Did you see the way he was looking at you when he approached us? He definitely wasn't just trying to be friendly."

Newt blushes for a moment. He continues walking towards the classroom, "So what? I'm only accepting because he's friendly and he asked me to eat pizza."

"Pizza?"

"Yeah."

"Not fancy dinner?"

"No."

Teresa feels relieved. At least Thomas doesn't have anything to worry about. "Oh..." she smiles, "Okay, then."

 _'Has she just given him permission to go out tonight?'_ "Thanks?"

"Come on, let's go to class." the raven girl enters the classroom and Newt follows.

 

* * *

 

School came to an end and they all went to their houses. Thomas arrived at his house and went directly to the kitchen, where he found Vince opening the fridge.

"Hey, you're here early." Thomas said.

"Yeah, but not for too much. I just came to pick up my lunch, then I'll go back to the station." he said as he took out a plastic bag from the fridge.

"Is Mary going to be here?"

"No, a couple of women from her shift invited her for some shots at a bar. Women stuff or something. Why?"

"Oh, it's just that I didn't want to leave her alone."

"Are you going to Minho's?"

"No. I'm going to Alec's."

Vince raised an eyebrow. "Alec's house?"

"Yeah, we're watching a movie and eat something. Well, I'll eat."

"Okay. Have fun."

"Thanks." Thomas goes upstairs and to his room.

 

* * *

 

Teresa was sitting over the dining room's table, a plate of spaghetti in front of her. She wasn't exactly eating; she was just pushing the pasta with her fork, looking down at her plate. Emily notices her behavior and puts her own fork down, looking softly at her daughter,

"Is everything alright, honey?"

Teresa looks up, "Yeah, I was just..." she puts the fork down too, staying silent for almost a minute. Emily waits for her, "I just wonder if like, two people can ever stay together for good."

"You mean like couples?"

"Yeah, like people in love."

"Are you having boy troubles?"

"No, mom-" she shakes her head, "That's not what it's about. I... two of my friends used to be together and they were happy, but then something happened and they're not together anymore. And now I have to stand and watch as one of them suffers while watching the other from distance."

Emily nods and wipes her mouth, "Well, it's not easy, that's for sure. Now, I may not have the best track record in the world, but I was happy with your father the time I was his. And that gave us a beautiful baby, so it was worth it."

Teresa nods.

"And sometimes you'll get hurt and sometimes everything will be perfect. But I guess that's just the way it is and love doesn't always work."

"Then why everybody wants it so much?"

Emily looks down at her plate, thinking about her answer. She looks up to see Teresa, "Because it's the closest thing we have to magic."

Teresa looks back at her mom with her mouth ajar. She just stares at her and feels something moving deep inside her. She nods as she looks down at her plate and continues eating her pasta.

 

* * *

 

With the sun falling down, over Alec's house Thomas was sitting over the living room's couch while Alec was over the kitchen, pouring himself a little bit more of blood. They were laughing at some scene from the movie they were currently watching. Thomas grabbed another slice of pizza and ate it. As Alec went to sit down on the couch, Chairman Meow, Alec's cat, decided to climb the couch beside Thomas, grab the pizza crust from his plate and runs out of the living room.

Alec gets up on his feet, "No, Chairman Meow! _Don't-_

His yelling is interrupted by the door bell ringing. He sighs as he watches the cat run towards his bedroom.

"I'll go pick that. You make sure the cat doesn't eat that!"

Thomas goes to follow after the cat as Alec walks towards the door. He stands in front of it, opens the door and finds Dick standing over the entrance wearing a suit. He looked handsome.

"Hey. You're dressed nice."

"Thanks. My date likes me this way."

"And where is she?"

"Oh, she's still getting ready. You know how women are."

"So, what brings you here?"

"Oh, well, I was just walking around the neighborhood and suddenly found myself near your house, so I thought I could come and say hi."

Alec stays silent as he seems to think about something. He's face is totally plain as he says "...Dick. Where you're currently staying is about 25 minutes away from here."

Dick stays silent.

Alec frowns, "Where you making sure I wasn't alone?"

"What? No-

"Oh my god! You were!"

"No, I wasn't."

"You don't walk for 25 minutes wearing a tuxedo and suddenly find yourself at a specific house!"

The blond man, instead of accepting the defeat, rolls his eyes and turns around, ready to leave. He just walks four steps away when Alec's voice stops him.

"Stark!" he calls for the other. The blond man stops and turns around; Alec smiles, "Thanks."

Dick makes a mock-salute with two fingers and turns around, walking towards his car. Alec watches him leave and closes the door. He goes back to the living room as Thomas comes back from his bedroom.

"I followed him and he went under your bed. I tried to take it away from him but he hissed at me." he crosses his arms, "I don't think he will give it back."

Alec laughed. "It's okay."

"Who was it?"

Alec glances at the door, "Oh, just Dick. He just passed by as he was getting ready to go to his date."

Talking about dates... Newt surely was over his 'date' with that Nathan guy. Thomas suppresses the urge to growl.

"Hey, are you alright?" Alec asks.

"Huh? Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"Do you want to be somewhere else?" Thomas looks at him confused, "It's just that you have this weird look in your eyes and it kind of tells me that you need to be somewhere else."

Thomas actually feels guilty. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I had fun."

"Yeah, me too."

The werewolf goes to the couch and grabs his phone from the coffee table. He runs to the door and as he opens it, he hears Alec's voice,

"Don't get yourself in troubles!"

 _'I'll try.'_ he thinks before he closes the door and runs away.

 

* * *

 

Minho was watching the TV when there was a knock on his bedroom door. He doesn't get up to answer, as the person who knocked didn't wait for him to answer; he just opens the door and enters the room. Minho looks up from his bed to Thomas, who is standing

"I need your help. I can't tell you what it is, you can never ask me about it later, and we might hurt some people."

Minho just stares at him for a couple of seconds, then a smirk appears over his face, "Whose car are we gonna take?"

 

* * *

 

Over the pizza parlor, Thomas' head appears behind the bushes near the building. He looks straight to the parlor, searching for a specific person. Minho's head pops out later, looking around at their surroundings.

"I feel like a spy." Minho says with a big grin over his face.

Thomas doesn't pay attention to him; he continues searching inside the parlor until he finds the person he was looking for.

"There."

Minho turns to him and looks at the direction Thomas is looking. At the distance, inside the parlor over one of the booth was Newt and Nathan, sitting and chatting while a waitress brought them their pizza. They smiled at the lady and she left, leaving them alone. The each grabbed a slice of pizza and started digging in it.

"You know, if someone walks by and sees us, they're gonna call the police thinking we're some kind of pervs."

Thomas still doesn't pay attention to him. His eyes keep locked over the two teens over the pizza parlor.

Minho looks around in wary, "I'm no perv, and I don't wanna end up in jail at seventeen, Thomas."

Thomas sighed, watching as Nathan and Newt laughed at something the dark haired guy said. Newt took a sip from his glass with soda and laughed again.

Inside the parlor, Newt continued to laugh at something funny Nathan had just said. The dark haired guy also laughed. Newt was actually having fun. He doesn't remember when was the last time he laughed that much and felt no worries at all. It was kind of weird to be in a place with someone else that wasn't part of the pack. Nathan seemed like a good guy and Newt was happy about that. As the laughter slowly died, Nathan smiled at the blond,

"I'm actually glad that you accepted." he said to Newt.

"Um, yeah. I was actually about to not come."

"How come?"

Newt chuckles, "Well, when I told my friend about you asking me out to eat pizza she told me that he was asking it in a not friendly way." he chuckles again.

"Well, I guess your friend wasn't all wrong."

Newt blinks a few times, "What?"

Nathan gets up from his seat and goes to sit beside Newt, making the blond move away to make him space, "Well, I mean. I was originally going to ask you out before Valentine's Day but I thought it would be better to do it today." his hand falls over Newt's leg, "I've been watching you and started to notice how pretty you are. Nice hair, nice teeth," his hand started to move upwards, "nice... other things."

Newt's eyes fall to the guy's hand and he frowns, swatting the hand away from his thigh. When the dark haired guy tries to put his hand again over it, Newt uses both hands and pushes Nathan away from him, obliging him to get up so he doesn't fall to the floor. Newt also stands up, looking at the other guy with wide eyes.

"Oh, come on. What now? You know I'm hot and I know I'm hot. Why fight this, baby?"

"If you're so hot, let me cool you off." he picks up his glass of soda and pours it down on the dark haired guy, soaking him wet.

All the persons that were there turned their attention to them. Nathan opened his eyes as he looked down at his ruined clothes and looks at Newt, who had glassy eyes but a firm, angry look. Nathan looked like he was going to yell something at Newt, but he didn't, instead muttering something like _'not worth it'_ before turning around and leaving the parlor.

Newt lets out a shaky breath and falls back to his seat, looking around at the people who then look away. He feels his eyes sting and bites his lips, trying to stop the tears from falling but he failed.

Outside over the bushes, Thomas watches as Nathan exits the parlor and walks towards where his car is. Thomas wants so bad to go after him and hit him a couple of times, but instead he watches him drive away. He turns his attention to the parlor and watches as Newt sits back in the booth and hides his face over his arm.

"Are you going in or no?"

Thomas is startled by his best friend's voice and looks at him, "What? I can't do that!"

Minho turns his head to the right while taking a deep breath before he turns back to Thomas, "Listen, man. I know you're still in love with him, okay?  And I know it must be hard for you to be near him but not near enough. A-and even though I'm a seer I can't assure you that you'll come back together. No one can know that." Thomas looks down deflated, "So you can either go there and talk to him, or you can ask him if he wants to come back to my house and watch some movies with us while eating pizza. It's your choice."

Thomas looks back at the parlor and swallows hard, his friend's words lingering on his mind.

Inside the parlor, Newt was still sitting in the booth, head turned to the side and tears falling down his cheek that he didn't heard the bell ring or if he did, he didn't paid importance to it. He sniffed a little as steps got closer to him. Suddenly, someone slid across him on the booth and he looks up to see Thomas sitting across him. The brunet offers him a soft smile but he doesn't say anything. Newt wants to ask him what he's doing there but he doesn't know if he'll be able to speak without his voice breaking. They look at each other without saying anything, without touching. Tears are still falling from Newt's eyes and the blond just turns his head to the side so the werewolf isn't directly in his sight. Thomas doesn't complain that the other isn't looking at him; he just looks at Newt sitting on the other side of the booth, one hand holding his head and his elbow resting over the table. He just sat there, letting Newt ignore him until it was almost comical.

Yeah, what a nice Valentine's Day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I depressed myself writing this chapter, what the hell. Sorry for all of you. The next chapter will start with what this season is about, so buckle up.  
> Oh, I almost forgot! Next chapter will be uploaded on August 14 (Monday) not August 11 (Friday) because of runeswolves birthday :)


	7. Child of the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I uploaded this chapter today because it's runeswolves birthday! Happy birthday, honey!! I really hope you enjoy this day and also enjoy this chapter :)

Two figures were running over the woods in the dark of the night. One figure was running after the other, trying to keep up the pace. One of the figures was Thomas, who was currently trying to catch the other person. He had been over his room, finishing his homework when he heard Vince over the police radio. Apparently a nurse saw a humanoid figure roaming over the morgue and when she went to approach them, the person ran away. The nurse called the sheriff's station and the deputies called Vince, who was over the house. Vince immediately went out.

Something made Thomas uncomfortable about that call, so he decided to go and investigate. Now, he was trying to catch up with person running a few meters away from him. Damn, this person -a teenage girl, by the looks of it- sure runs fast, but Thomas was a werewolf. He put on a little bit more of effort and ran faster. How can a girl -no offense- but how can a girl run as fast or even faster than Thomas who is a werewolf?

Immersed in his thought, Thomas suddenly lost sight of the girl and he cursed but he did not stopped running. He did stop when he reached the lookout point -the face of a cliff that overlooks all of Beacon Hills and the greater area surrounding it. Damn it! Where did the girl had run? Sighing in defeat, he decides to go back and starts running again. As he's running, he hears someone stepping on dried leafs and decides to run to that direction. Just as he's turning to the left, someone appears out of nowhere and jumps above him, landing a few meters away from him. Thomas turned and saw the girl's back. Then, the girl turned around and Thomas saw her face. In fact, even in the dark of the night, he could clearly see her.

Her face was slightly squared-shaped and her eyes were brown with thick lashes. Dark long hair in curls fell to her front, and her unblemished porcelain skin shimmered like mother-of-pearl in the moonlight. Her lips were red _red_ _red_ , looking like she'd just drunk a pint of blood. She was wearing a blue metallic leather jacket over a deep blue sleeveless top, black leggings and black leather combat boots ([x](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/2a/ea/9c/2aea9cceabba17ca3ece2bfdf66c5eb5.jpg)).

She looked like a painting.

Neither of them moved, staring at each other while trying to catch their breath. The girl didn't say anything, she just looked at Thomas. He was surprised to not see her trying to catch her breath. She had run almost the same distance that he did, but she looked like she hadn't even raised a hand. She didn't looked tired or anything. Before Thomas could open his mouth and ask her what was she doing in the morgue -and how the hell could she run that fast-, the girl looked around as if she had heard something and then went back to running. Thomas was too tired to run after her and she ran away from him. Oh well. Nobody said he was perfect.

Thomas went back to the Preserve sign where the pack were waiting for him over Gally's truck. As they saw Thomas coming back, they approached him.

"Who was that?" Teresa asks.

"Or what was that?" Minho says.

"Definitely a 'who'. Specifically a girl." Thomas said.

"What did she look like?" Newt asked.

Thomas nodded, trying to concentrate. It was when he tried to gather the information to describe her he noticed something about her appearance, and quoted the line of a book he had read when he was a kid,

"Skin white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair black as ebony."

They all stared at him in confusion, and obviously it had to be Minho who spoke first,

"So what was she? Snow White or something like that?"

Thomas shakes his head, "N-no, it's not that. I... she did surprised me when she ran fast, but Minho can run fast too. And when I saw her she looked pretty normal to me. Only one thing caught my attention." he takes a moment, not knowing if that was relevant or not. "She had fair skin. Not _'Teresa fair'_ like, but more like... pale. Really pale."

The pack stared at him confused. Thomas shook his head and his thoughts away,

"Whoever she was, I don't think she was dangerous. We don't have to worry about it now."

"Good, because I'm exhausted!" Minho said. Teresa nodded along.

"Okay, everybody get in the truck. I'm taking you all to your houses." Gally said as he walked towards his car. Minho, Teresa and Aris followed.

Thomas stayed back, looking at the woods when he felt a hand over his arm. He turned to see Newt standing beside him,

"Hey. Is everything alright?"

He nods, "Yeah. Let's go."

Newt nods too and they walk back to the truck.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Thomas comes out of the bathroom while brushing his teeth, having finished his breakfast minutes ago. He was already dressed and almost ready for school. As he brushed his teeth, he stared at window and thought about several things. It had almost been a week since Valentine's Day and what happened at the pizza parlor. Thomas thought that it would be awkward between him and Newt, but apparently not. The next day Newt thanked Thomas and the whole time he smiled and Thomas would be lying if he didn't say that his knees were like jelly. God, it felt so good to be near Newt like that and have the witch smile at him like that.

Thomas shakes his head and goes back to the bathroom; he spits over the sink and wipes his mouth. He exits the bathroom and grabs his backpack from the desk chair and exits his room. He goes downstairs and runs towards the door, yelling a _'goodbye'_ over his shoulder as he exits the house and waits for the bus to arrive.

 

* * *

 

Over school, Teresa was sitting near the window over one of her classes. She was trying to pay attention to the teacher but he explained in a slow and tedious way that was making everyone fall asleep. Teresa glanced over the classroom and found that half of the students were trying not to fall asleep. Three were actually sleeping over their desks. She yawned and looked over the window, resting her chin over her hand.

 

* * *

 

Newt was sitting over his Econ class, hearing the teacher reading from the book. Once the lecture was over, the teacher turned around and started writing on the board, so everyone opened their notebooks and took out a pen. Newt opened his notebook in a neat page and went to search for a pen inside his satchel. He frowns when he doesn't find a pen at first but then his hand touches something and he takes out a black pen. Newt looks at the pen and frowns, since this pen isn't his. It doesn't belong to him, but then whose-- He has a sudden flashback to his first day at Beacon Hills Highschool.

_Newt was sitting over his seat at the classroom, satchel over his lap and hand inside his satchel trying to find a pen but it turns out that he didn't brought any. Great, his first day at a new school and he forgot to bring a pen. No, it can't be. He couldn't possibly forget about it!_

_"Where's my pen?" he mutters to himself._

_The blond continued searching, half arm inside his satchel, when a hand appeared in front of him, holding a dark pen. He looked up at Thomas, who had turned around and was currently holding the pen to him._

_Newt finds himself smiling, "Thanks," and takes the pen, looking back at his notebook as he opens it. Barely glancing to the front, he sees as the brunet guy turned back to face the board._

Newt comes back from his flashback and his eyes fall to the pen on his hand; a faint smile appears over his face before he turns his attention back to the board and starts writing what the teacher was writing.

 

* * *

 

At the station, Vince went downstairs to Alec's lab, knowing that the brunet would be there. He got down and indeed, there on his examination table was Alec wearing glasses and looking through some files. Vince knocked on the lab's door. Alec looked up from behind his glasses and smiled,

"Hey, boss."

Vince enters the lab, "Hey. Do we have something on the morgue suspect?"

"Nope. The nurse who saw the suspect didn't saw their face."

"And what about the patrol that stayed outside the hospital?"

"Didn't saw anything. I don't think the person would come back if they got caught."

"Yeah, but they got caught doing what exactly?"

Alec twists his mouth in a worried expression, and Vince knows that he means that it could only be something not good.

 

* * *

 

Teresa arrived at her house from school. She went straight to the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out the juice jar and pouring herself some on a glass. As she took a sip from her glass, she heard voices coming from upstairs. Steps were heard, followed by her mom and dad's voices as they came downstairs.  They continued speaking as they made their way to the kitchen,

"I'm just saying, I don't think it's that hard to remove the sink and-" they stop once they see Teresa over the kitchen.

"Hi, dad." Teresa says with a smile.

"Hey, darling. How was school?"

"Normal. What are you doing here?"

"Your mom asked me to come and check the sink from the bathroom upstairs." he turns to Emily, "I keep telling you, you need to call the plumber."

"Why call the plumber when you can do it?"

"And for free." adds Teresa. Emily nods at that.

"For free?" he chuckles and approaches the kitchen counter as he mumbles to himself, "Can you believe it? They think I'm going to do it for free, ha!" he goes to open one of the kitchen's drawers and searches inside for something. Instead, he takes out a yellow inhaler. He holds it up, "You still have it here?"

Emily nods, "Yes. I always have several spare inhalers all over the house, remember? Although I haven't had an asthma attack in two years."

"One year." corrects Andrew.

"Two years."

"One-

"One and a half."

Andrew nods, accepting it that way.

Teresa looks at her father, "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"Come on, it will be your payment for repairing mom's sink."

Andrew turns to the older woman, "What do you say, Em?"

Emily looks between Teresa and her ex-husband before she softly smiles,

"Do you want beef or fish?"

 

* * *

 

At his house, Minho was sitting crossed-legged on his bed with his homework in front of him, trying to concentrate on it when he heard his dog barking. But he was barking like he was barking at a stranger. Minho gets up from the bed and looks out of the window to where his dog is at the backyard. Judge was chained -since once he had crossed the fence and ran all the way until he got to the house around the corner- and he couldn't stay put; he kept barking and moving from one side to another.

Minho walks away from the window and goes downstairs and to the living room where his mom is, watching the TV with Kira on the couch.

"Judge is acting kind of weird." Minho said as he stopped at the entrance of the living room.

"Maybe he's hungry." his mom said.

"Yeah... I'll go and serve him his food." with that Minho turned around and went to the kitchen

Moments later he crossed the back door with Judge's plate on one hand and whistled at his dog as he went down the steps.

"Hey, buddy. Look what I brought you." he went to where he usually would put the plate, beside his plate with water but the dog wasn't interested in food. He kept barking at something over the fence, ears back and showing canine teeth.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

Minho turns around and looks at the direction the dog is barking. He can't see anything in the dark, even when there's a light illuminating where they are. He does get a strange feeling, like he's being observed or something, but it also could be the wind blowing the trees. Judge keeps barking and all Minho can do is cross his arms over his chest to get some warm in the cold night.

 

* * *

 

At night over his room, Gally was sleeping peacefully. Or so he had been minutes ago. Now he was tossing and turning over his bed, lying from one side to the other. It doesn't matter what he does, but he kept dreaming about fire. The red and orange flames dancing around and that's all he can see. But there's also voices. A male voice talking to a female one.

**_"What are... call him?"_ **

The voice is muffled, and so he doesn't understand what the voice is saying. Gally grips the sheets of his bed and then starts seeing blurry figures over his dream. He can't see their faces but they keep talking.

 **_"What are we gonna call him?"_ ** **the male voice asks.**

Gally frowns in his sleep and tosses around.

 **_"We can name him after your father."_ ** **answers a familiar female voice. Where has he heard that voice before?**

 **_"Tiberius? You kidding' me?"_ ** **the male voice laughs, _"No, that's the worst. Let's name him after your dad."_**

Gally's knuckles are turning white form his grip on the sheets. More fire and a place crumbling down because of the flames. The cry of a newborn. Eyes glowing an orange color. His mom looking down at him with a smile and tears over her eyes, **_"Galileo."_**

Gally sits upright in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. He gasps and tries to calm his breathing, when he turns to the side and sees Aris standing over the door. The witch looked worried. Gally was going to say something but the witch had his eyes over Gally's bed, specifically the sheets. Gally's eyes go to the sheets too and finds that where he had been gripping the sheets are now destroyed, clawed open.

 

* * *

 

At the next morning Gally was over his room, standing next his bed and staring down at the open suitcase with clothes in it. Should he pack more clothes? He doesn't know how much time he will stay at his mother's house. Maybe he should bring more shirts. A shadow appears over the door, crossing their arms over their chest and looking at Gally.

"Are we running away?" the tall sandy blond turns around to the door and looks at Aris, "You know, the Council will hunt our asses down, but why the hell no?" Aris says with sarcasm as he enters the room.

"I need to go and see my mother." answers Gally.

That takes the witch by surprise. "Oh. Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's fine." he says as he walks back to his closet to take out more clothes.

Aris nods. Okay, so the mom is not the one that needs help. "Ok. So when are we leaving?"

Gally stops on his way to the closet and turns to him, "You're not going anywhere."

"What?"

"You're staying here."

Aris frowns, "That can't be. You wouldn't leave me alone even if it were an emergency. You would drag me even if I complained the whole time." he squints his eyes, "You're hiding something."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. And I turn like freaking Sherlock when I want to know something. Like when someone's hiding something."

Gally rolls his eyes and exits the room, muttering that he needs to go and find something. Aris stays alone in the blond's room, glancing at the suitcase over the bed. An idea comes to mind and he takes out his phone, texting something.

 

* * *

 

Teresa and Minho got at the same time to Gally and Aris' mansion. Aris had sent them a text telling them to come over. That there was an emergency. Thomas texted Minho and told him that he and Newt got the same text and that they were on their way to the mansion. They entered the mansion and called for the witch but there was no answer. She looks at Minho and he shrugs. Looking at the stairs, Teresa decides to investigate.

"I'm gonna see what they're doing."

Minho nods. Teresa goes upstairs and to where Aris' room is, noticing that the door is closed. She walks towards it and she was about to open the door when she heard voices coming from the inside of the room.

" _Ow! Ow!_ Don't be such a brute! Be gentle!" came Aris' voice.

"I'm trying! If you could just stop moving around." came Gally's answer.

"I could if you weren't such a- _ahh_ ,"

Ok. That last sound came off like... Teresa frowns. No way. Teresa raises an eyebrow and looks around, wondering if she's hearing what she thinks she's hearing.

After a deep breath, "I can't. It _hurts_!" the witch whines again.

"Not my fault."

"Yes it is. It's too big."

Teresa covers her mouth with wide eyes. There's some more rustling on the other side of the door.

"Oh my god, just stick it in already!"

"Ok. You asked for it."

Moments later Aris lets out a moan and just in that moment, Minho comes behind Teresa. The Asian male stares at Teresa but not knowing anything, he grabs the knob, opening the door. Teresa's eyes widen just when the two of them enter the room, expecting to find the two teens in a... compromising position. Instead, Aris is sitting over a stool, holding his arm to the sandy blond with Gally in front of him holding... a syringe over his hand?

"What are you two doing?" the raven girl asks.

Gally turns to them, "He needs his shots since the vet told me to give them to him."

"And why does it have to be you?" Minho asks.

Gally doesn't answer. He has his arms crossed over his chest as he turns to the lighter brunet witch. Aris rubs the place where the syringe had gone in,

"I don't wanna go to the vet. That doctor was really rude to me last time!"

 _"You bit his hand!"_ Gally yells.

"He wanted to stick a thermometer up my ass!"

Gally then realizes something; he turns to Minho and Teresa, "Hey, wait a minute. Why are you here?"

Minho goes to open his mouth but then steps are heard and they turn to see Thomas and Newt coming from behind them.

Thomas waves at them, "Hey, sorry we're late. What's the situation?"

Aris points at the tall sandy blonde and says "Gally wants to go see his mother because he has a problem and he doesn't want us to be part of it or help him."

The pack turns to look at Gally, who was sending daggers at the brunet witch.

"What? What's wrong?" Thomas asks.

Gally sighs in defeat. "I can't really explain it, but I need to see my mother because she might know what's happening to me."

They don't ask what he means with that.

"When are you leaving?" Teresa asks.

"After school."

"Today?" Minho asks. Gally nods.

"Is there something we can do?" Newt asks.

"Yeah, make sure this one doesn't burn down the house while I'm not here." he says pointing at Aris.

The brunet witch just stares at him, "I'm missing you already."

 

* * *

 

Since they all were already at the mansion, Gally drove them to school. It felt weird that he would be leaving and they didn't know for how long. Gally was now at his Econ class, and unfortunately Aris didn't shared this class with him today. He was instead sitting beside Teresa at Math class. To his surprise, the raven girl leaned to the side to be able to speak to him,

"Do you know what's going on with Gally?"

"I would really like to say yes but no."

"Is it that bad that he has to leave?"

Aris remembers the nights Gally suddenly appeared on his room and the way his eyes glowed orange and the talons, and even the fear he felt when seeing the blond like that and his brow furrowed.

"I hope it's not."

Teresa grimaces and turns her attention back to the formulas over the board. Aris lets out a sigh and continues writing down on his notebook.

 

* * *

 

Thomas was sitting on his seat at Chemistry class, listening as the teacher explained something. Boy, the teacher had discovered a guy texting on his phone and he was so mad that he took away the phone from the guy and started telling all of them, because if one does something bad, everyone pays for it, that it was disrespectful doing something like that. It was like 15 minutes of that and then he finally calmed down a little and started explaining about the class.

As Thomas starts searching for the right page, Minho appears outside the classroom, door open, and tries to get Thomas attention, moving his hands and waving at him. Thomas notices Minho standing next to the door, obviously hiding so the teacher doesn't sees him. Minho makes a beckoning gesture with his hands, obviously wanting the werewolf to go with him. Thomas frowns and shakes his head. He can't leave right now, not when the teacher is in a bad mood. The Asian male silently groans. Taking a glance at his teacher and seeing that he was busy searching something over the book, Thomas taps at his ear, making Minho understand to speak since he can hear him with his werewolf senses.

 _"She's here."_  Minho says whispering, _"She's in History class right now. The girl you described. She's here."_

Over History class at the back of the classroom, sitting in one of the chairs was indeed the girl with black curls. She was gripping her desk until her knuckles were white, breathing heavily.

 

* * *

 

At History class, Newt was writing down what the teacher said and then what he was writing over the board when he felt a chill over his back. He turned his head to the right and saw a girl he didn't recognized sitting beside him, looking at the front with a vacant look. There weren't books, or notebooks or even a pen over her desk. She seemed to be trembling. Maybe it was the air conditioning, it was pretty chilly.

Leaning towards her, he asked in a whisper, "Hey, are you all right?"

The girl didn't answered back; she didn't even turned her head towards him. Newt frowned. Maybe she felt sick? Should he take her to the infirmary? Looking down at her feet, he noticed that her boots were covered in mud and dirt, some dried leafs too clinging over her pants. He looks up at her again,

"Are you even supposed to be in this class?"

He starts getting a feeling that tells him to stop talking to her, to go back to his stuff and leave her alone. His eyes fall over her hands, which were clutching the desk tight and saw that her nails were too long, even for a girl. He realized that she was the vampire that Thomas saw and is about to open his mouth when suddenly the fire alarm sounds. Everyone in the classroom looks around and started grabbing their books and backpacks, already exiting the room.

"No rushing, please. I'm sure it's just a drill." the teacher was telling everyone.

Newt gathers his stuff and is about to leave when of a sudden the girl grabbed his wrist and held on tight, still remaining seated. Newt didn't move. To be frank, he was actually a little scared. Nobody seemed to notice that the two of them were still there; they only cared about them getting out of the classroom.

"Hey, we need to go." Newt said in an attempt to be free.

He tries to pull his arm but she didn't let go, only gripped tighter, holding him in place. The blond looked around and saw that the classroom was almost empty. The girl slid slowly out from her chair, still clutching Newt's hand and squeezes hard, her nails drawing blood. Newt winces and tries again to pull his arm.

"They're coming." the girl said.

Newt frowns but also stares at her surprised because it's the first time she actually speaks. But he doesn't know what that means. Suddenly, too fast for his eyes, the girl lets go and runs out of the classroom just as Thomas and Minho enter it, looking around and seeing Newt. Thomas approaches him,

"Newt," and sees the blond holding his wounded arm. "You're hurt." he grabs his arm to check his wound as Minho approaches them.

"I'm fine."

"Where is she?"

"She left. Practically a second ago."

Thomas looks at the door and giving Minho one last look -telling him to keep an eye on Newt- he exits the classroom and goes to the hallway. He looks at the halls filled with students because of the fire alarm and curses under his breath. There are too many scents and he can't identify the one belonging to the girl. Students push past him and he just stays there, in the middle of the hallway when Minho and Newt come out of the classroom.

Thomas turns to his best friend, "You sure it was her?"

"She looked just like you described her. Besides, she doesn't look like someone I would've seen before at school."

Thomas looks around again, "I can't follow her scent."

"Why? She's gone? That fast?"

"No, I--" he frowns a little, "I think she doesn't have a scent."

"What? I thought everyone had a scent."

"Yeah. I mean, the only one I know that doesn't have a scent is..." he stops and his eyes widen in realization, "Alec."

 

* * *

 

All the school was standing out of the building, the teachers trying to figure out how -or who- activated the fire alarm. It's not like the students cared. They weren't having classes at this moment.

Thomas and the pack were standing where nobody could hear their conversation.

"So what, you think we should call Alec and ask him about it?" Minho asks.

"I don't know. I mean, he's the only one who doesn't have a scent. Maybe he knows something."

"Okay. Let's see all we know thus far." Teresa says, "She can run as fast as Thomas, she doesn't have scent, her nails apparently are sharp enough to cut through flesh and she has pale skin."

After she said that word, a bell rang inside Thomas' head. He tried to remember where else he had heard it or if someone had used it before. It took him a moment before realization hit him, his eyes widen and by the way everyone else reacted it seemed like they too knew.

"She's a vampire."

Minho blinks a few times, "Another vampire at Beacon Hills?"

"Do you think Alec knows her?" Aris asks.

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Maybe you should stay here and find out what's with that girl." Gally says with his arms crossed.

"No. We're going with you. We're a pack."

"Thomas..."

"If something's happening to you, we all want to help."

Gally turns to look at the others who nod at him. He sighs, not too happy that they're tagging along but what else can he do.

After school continued, Thomas decided that he should go and ask Alec. The bell rang and Thomas practically fled the classroom, kept his things in his locker and met Aris in the back of the school. He needed to get to the station quick, and he needed Aris' magic.

"Okay, go quick before Gally decides to leave without you. Close your eyes and say 'cheese'."

"Wait, why would I say-

Before he could finish, Aris snapped his fingers and Thomas felt like all around him twisted--

-and soon he found himself standing outside of the sheriff's station. He looks around and thanks God that there's no one there that could've seen him.

_"Thomas?"_

Thomas turns around and sees just the person he was looking for.

"Alec." he approaches the older brunet, who wasn't wearing a hat or sunglasses. Or long shirts. Under the sun.

Alec might've seen his reaction, 'cus he smiled as he said "I take a potion when I'm at work, remember?"

"Oh, right!"

"So? What brings you here?"

Right! "Erm, do you happen to know... another vampire? Like, I don't know, that maybe is here? In Beacon Hills?"

"A vampire? No. Sorry to disappoint but I don't know any other vampire, less one in Beacon Hills." he frowns, "Why you ask?"

"Uh, it's just that the other day I saw a girl, she looked like she was kind of our age, but she didn't had a scent and she ran as fast I can, and she had like... pale skin."

"No scent? Thomas, remember that even vampires have a scent." he moves his neck to show his scent patch.

How could he forget about that?!

"Oh yeah."

Alec seemed to think about something, "But if she really is a vampire... maybe she has a scent patch too."

Oh.

"Okay. Listen, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you maybe look for this girl? Or make sure that if someone happens to see her, that they tell you? I know it's a lot to ask, but I really have a strange feeling about this."

Alec nods, "I'll do my best."

Thomas smiles, "Thanks, man." he takes out his phone and sees the time, "Gotta go! Thanks again!" and with that he starts running towards Gall and Aris' mansion.

 

* * *

 

Thomas managed to get to the mansion in one piece. He reached the door and found the pack over the living room, suitcases on the floor and waiting for him. Suitcases with them.

Thomas groans, "Oh, dammit, I forgot to pack."

"Don't worry, bro, we can share clothes." Minho says.

"What about the underwear?"

"Bro, no problem."

"Even socks?"

"Dude, no, that's disgusting."

The pack laughed. Once Thomas playfully nudged his best friend, Gally grabbed his suitcase and turned to them,

"Okay, let's do this."

Aris takes a step forward and holds his hand out, opening a portal. The others grab their suitcases. Gally is the first to go through it, then Teresa, then Minho, then Newt. It was Thomas turn and he tried to remember how going through a portal felt. Aris was the last to cross it. They all went through the portal and arrived just outside of Diana's house. They were outside of the fence and stared at the house. It looked the same than last time.

"Home sweet home, huh?" Minho says.

Just as they cross the fence, the door of the house opened, revealing a familiar grey haired man with a sculpted moustache and beard. The man stops in his tracks after he sees Gally and the pack.

"Master Hausen." Gally says surprised.

The man smiles and approaches them, "Kid!" he goes to hug him, "Oh, it's been so long!" he separates from Gally and goes to hug the others, even Aris.

As the man hugs the rest of the pack, Gally looks at the comfy clothes the man is wearing and not his knight clothes or armor.

"Master Hausen, wha-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, your mother asked me to help her move some heavy things. She's redecorating and well, she needed help." he smiles bright, "She's gonna be so happy when she sees you. Well, come on in! Don't be strangers!" he helps them with their suitcases and they all enter the house.

Once inside the house, Mikael puts the suitcases down and turns to the pack.

"So what brings you here? Diana didn't say that you would come."

Gally shakes his head, "No, actually she doesn't know I was supposed to come."

"A surprise visit?"

"Kind of." Gally says with a firm face.

Mikael's smile falls, "Is something wrong? Did something happen?" he asked looking at the pack.

"No. Well, yes. Well, technically speaking-

_"Gally?"_

Gally is interrupted by hearing his mother's voice coming from upstairs and then she's coming down the stairs, "Gally!" and as his eyes widen at something, she runs to him and hugs him. His arms move so he's hugging her back but he seems surprised.

Diana separates from her son with a smile and takes a step back so she's standing beside Mikael.

"As you can see, a lot's happened." Mikael says as he looks down at Diana's pregnant belly.

 

* * *

 

After a few minutes later, the pack was sitting over the living room. Diana was standing up with Mikael beside her. Gally doesn't seem to be out of his shock; he continues to stare at her heavy pregnant belly. His mom smiles at him.

"Oh... So, uh..." he closes his mouth and nods between them, "So you..."

"Oh, no, sweetheart, it's not how you think it is." answers Diana.

"I think we all know how it was." mutters Minho to Teresa. She nudges him.

Mikael takes a step forward, "Your mom is right. Let me explain." he takes air before starting, "You see, after your father died, your mom never dated anyone. She never remarried or anything like that. This method of conception is much... rare but not unknown, where the children are brought about by purely intellectual thoughts. In your mother's case, it took the immense emotional attachment that she shared with Langdon Castellan." he grimaces, "Your father had been someone so important to her that for the past months she had been dreaming about Langdon and got pregnant after that."

"Well, call the Vatican! We've got ourselves another immaculate conception!" Minho exclaims while standing up. Teresa pulls him down on the couch again.

"I've read about that." Aris says, "You have to have a strong connection to _that_ someone for that to happen. If not then it doesn't matter how long it's been, it will never happen."

Mikael nods.

"So..." Gally finally speaks, "How far are you?"

"Almost seven months."

Seven months. Since the last time he had seen his mother. And she never told him; he had to come and find out about it. His mother's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. What brought you here, honey?"

Gally opens his mouth but closes it, not knowing how to start.

"It's only been a couple of weeks but... some weird things have been happening and I really don't know what to do."

Mikael and Diana share a look, and Gally notices it.

"What." he looks between them, "What's that look?"

"Nothing."

"No." Gally stands up, "No, you don't get to do that again. You didn't told me about your pregnancy; you can't keep things hidden from me!" he says now that he's standing in front of his mother.

Diana licks her lips and nods,

"Okay. Okay. You're right. My sweet child, before I explain this I need you to know that everything that I did was for your own good and that I love you." she pauses for a moment, "When you were little, I knew you had the same powers like your father." Gally frowns in confusion, "I was so afraid for you that I called a warlock and he locked them away before they could manifest."

"Wait, what do you mean with 'powers'? What do I have? What am I?"

Diana grimaces at him while cupping his face, "Your father was a dragon, Gally."

Silence fills the whole place. Nobody makes a move. Thomas and the pack look between each other and back at the Castellans. Gally still has his face cupped in his mother's hands,

"What?" he breathes out.

"Yes."

"I don't- I don't understand. How...?"

"Wait a minute," Teresa says, interrupting for the first time, "If Gally's father was a dragon, that means..."

Diana nods, "Yes. Gally is a dragon too."

Another silence fills the living room.

"That explains all the things that have been happening." Aris says.

"Explain." Mikael says.

Aris looks at Gally before speaking, "He suddenly started... appearing on my bed at night and sometimes I could see talons on his hands. Some people said that he was hot enough to be confused with a high fever, but he couldn't feel a thing. And his eyes glowed an electric orange. Just like Thomas' glow yellow."

"Dragon's eyes glow orange." Mikael says.

Thomas frowns, "But you said that you made a warlock seal his powers."

"Yes, but the seal is not forever. It starts weakening over the years and I think it finally has snapped."

"And is that dangerous?" Newt asks.

"All his life he's had this... this power inside him, locked away. Once the seal broke, his powers started manifesting because he doesn't know how to control them. He never learned how."

"You mean to say that he's a grenade without the pin? A bomb to go off?" Minho asks.

"I wouldn't say it like that but yes..."

All eyes fall on the tall sandy blond, who was still standing in front of his mother although her hands were no longer on his face. After a long moment of silence, Gally takes a step aside and without looking at anyone he goes upstairs, not looking back. Diana watches him leave until the sound of a door closing is heard.

"And what about the baby?" Aris asks.

Diana puts a hand over her belly, "It is very likely that this baby is a dragon too."

"Are you gonna do the same you did with Gally?" Thomas asks and his voice isn't nice. They all turn to look at him.

He's sure they're wondering why he asked that in that tone but he doesn't care. He knows what is like to wake up one day to know that everything in your life is a lie.

"You must understand--

"You sure? Because I didn't like it either when my father never told me that I was a freaking werewolf and I had to find it out until I was sixteen. Gally's almost nineteen."

"I did it to protect him."

"Protect him?" Teresa asks.

Instead of Diana is Mikael who explains,

"Dragon's skin- their scales or whatever, it's harder than steel. They can take a hard blow and nothing will happen to them. Also, their breath was commonly used to forge a sword. A sword forged in dragon's breath could kill anything... even immortals." he goes to sit on the single seat opposite to the pack, "And their blood..." he sighs, "drinking its blood will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from dead."

Diana takes a step forward and continues,

"Many years ago, people were divided. Some idolized dragons. Really, they adored them. Their abilities and the beauty on seeing them in their original form. But there were others... They didn't seemed to like the idea of dragons. They thought that they were too powerful to be free around the world. Some feared them. Others hated them. Some others just were afraid of what they couldn't understand, so they started hunting them."

"And dragons went hiding from society. That's why you don't find much in these days." Aris says.

Diana nods.

"I feared for my son. If someone found out that Gally was a dragon they would've killed him. Or worse."

"Double kill him?" Minho asks trying to lighten the mood.

"They would've kidnap him and sell him piece by piece. From his scale to his blood."

Okay. Now Thomas feels kind of bad for being rude to Gally's mom. He shifted a little in his seat.

"How did Gally's dad died?" Teresa asked.

Oh. That was a good question. They all turned to look at Diana, who had her hands intertwined with each other.

"He was killed for being a dragon."

 

* * *

 

Over his old room, Gally was sitting over the window, one leg outside and hanging from the window. He was staring at the tree his mother planted when he was five years old. His right arm was resting over his knee of his brought to his chest leg when he heard the door opening.

"I'm not in the mood to talk." he says without looking who it was.

"Fine. You don't have to."

Gally turns to see Aris closing the door behind him, the two of them being the only ones in the room. Gally didn't move from his position on the window, but his head was turned to the witch.

"What. Are you here to tell me to go and make peace with my mother?"

"No, I'm not your psychiatrist." he takes a step forward, "But I can understand her."

Gally snorts and looks out of the window again, "Yeah? When was the last time you lied to your son for all his life?"

"Now you're hurt."

"Of course I am."

"She didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah, well, many people do things and they don't mean to hurt others but they still end up hurting them."

Aris looks down at his hand as he says "I think we suffer so that we may learn how to free ourselves from suffering."

"Wow, Dr. Phil, that was so nice. Can you leave now?"

"So that you can cry? No way. I'm not missing it."

Gally finally turns to look at him, "Why can't you stop being-

He stops speaking once he stares at the white flower the brunet witch is making float in front of him. Edelweiss. His favorite flower. He stares at it for a moment before he grabs it and the witch stops using magic. It always calms him. Ever since he was a kid. Maybe it has to do with being a dragon? He'll have to ask his mother later.

"Are you alright?" Aris asks.

Gally nods.

"Well, say something nice."

"Thank you, you pain in the ass."

"There. That's the Gally I'm talking about. Not the moppy version from a minute ago."

Gally gets off the window, "I wasn't mopping." and starts walking towards him.

Aris snorts. "Yeah, right. And I only like girls." he answers with sarcasm. The two of them go to the door and exit the room.

 

* * *

 

The pack ended up staying the night over Diana's house. Gally went downstairs and everyone thought it would be awkward or something but it wasn't. They ate and Diana asked them how everything was going on and each of the pack told her. They went on for hours until the sun came down. Mikael had to go back to Luna Nova and he said goodbye to the pack and the Castellans. When Gally said that he would stay there, the pack said that they too. The sandy blond rolled his eyes but he didn't even try to persuade them. Teresa shared room with Diana, sleeping on the futon. Newt and Aris shared the guest room that soon would be the baby's room. Gally gave Thomas and Minho his room and he ended up sleeping on the couch. The pack fell asleep quickly, but the only one still awake was Gally. He lay awake over the couch, both arms behind his head like a pillow and staring at the ceiling. It had been a crazy day.

Well, at least he knew what was going on with him.

Over Gally's room, the Asian male quickly sits up, apparently having woken up; Thomas, having been awaken by Minho, turns to look at his best friend as this says

"Wait a minute. Did Aris say that Gally sneaked into his bed for the past weeks?"

Over Beacon Hills at night, the streets were empty and silent until a couple of figures were shown running and then coming to a stop at the town's limit. The main figure took a step forward and smiled, showing their fangs and red eyes glowing in the dead of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bomb has been drop. Gally is a dragon. *drops mic*  
> Remember in the second chapter of the first season when Minho asked Gally what he was?: "And what are you? Another sorcerer? Vampire? A freaking dragon?!" Haha, small flashforward ;)  
> And what about Gally's mom, huh?
> 
> The vampire girl: (face claim: Crystal Reed with long hair). She does have a name, but you'll learn it later.
> 
> So? What do you think of this chapter?


	8. The Nightcomers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is!! The new chapter! Wow, this week passed so fast!  
> Anyways, this chapter is for **myotpswillbethedeathofme** , you'll see why~  
> Enjoy!

Sleeping at the couch of his mother's living room, Gally had a blanket wrapped around him and a pillow behind his head. The moon went through the window and illuminated the couch. Gally, still asleep, frowned and turned around. He twisted again because of his current dream. Fire. There was fire surrounding everything. Then the echo of the same conversation between his mother and a man.

_"What are we gonna call him?" the man asked._

Images of his mother crying out in pain, sweat over her forehead. A baby crying. He remembers when they were fighting against the hunters, and the time when one of the hunters threw a grenade at him. The grenade flying pass his face, the reflection of it over his eyes as it blew up but he didn't die. It didn't hurt either.

_A chuckle, "Tiberius? You kidding' me?"_

After the grenade blew up and the hunters ran away, thinking he was probably dead, Gally opened his eyes and rose from the ground covered in ashes. More fire. Another baby cry and then a man looking up, fire around him and his eyes glowing orange ([x](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/97/e8/6d/97e86dfb8b4b6a42e1afcc4ebce2b076.gif)).

Gally gasps as he awakens from his dream, sitting up in the couch with a hand clutching the blanket covering him. He looks around at the living room and calms down. He looks down at his hand and for the first time he sees the talons. He stares at them for almost five minutes before he lies down on the couch, his hand hanging off the couch and he stares at the ceiling before falling asleep again.

 

* * *

 

At the morning, the pack was having breakfast at the kitchen -who would've thought that hot cakes made with motherly love could taste so good- while Diana was outside, picking up some fresh flowers from the garden. The front door opened and Gally exited the house, walking towards his mom. The strawberry blonde woman was sitting down on the green grass and had a basket with flowers in it. Gally finally reached where his mom was and stopped behind her,

"Mom."

"Mm?"

"What happened to my father?"

Diana stops in the process of picking a flower and looks up to see at Gally's eyes. Gally looks down, feeling a little embarrassed but not knowing why.

"I just... I realize that I never actually asked you about him, and you never told me anything about him either. Just that he had died when I was born."

Diana grabs the basket and goes to get up, getting help from Gally.

"Yes. You're right." she says once she's standing on her feet, "I never told you because I didn't wanted to worry you." she slowly caresses Gally's cheek, "He died saving us."

Gally frowns, "What from?"

 

* * *

 

The sheriff had to leave the town for a couple of weeks for some family business and he let Vince in charge. _"I hope to come back and that there's still a town to come back."_ he had told Vince. At morning over Beacon Hills at some alley there was the body of a young woman sitting on top of some trash cans. The police had secured the area and there were deputies helping too. Alec and Dick arrived in the blond's car, got off the car and approached the scene.

"What do we have?" Dick asks as he approaches the body.

One of the deputies approaches them, "Female. Late twenties. We were waiting for Alec so we haven't touched anything. But she has a blunt trauma on the head. No other apparent wounds."

Alec, already with gloves on, gives the blond a pair too. He puts the gloves on too and kneels in front of the body; he notices a red spot over the high boots of the victim.

"We got blood on the boot. Maybe she got a piece of him."

"I'll grab an evidence bag." Alec says.

As the brunet goes to grab a bag, Dick unzips the boot and takes a look inside the boot and what he finds makes him frown,

"Alec." the brunet comes back, holding a bag and he stops, "I don't think the blood's our perp's." Dick turns to look at him as he keeps the boots open to reveal that her left foot is missing. "It's hers."

Alec stares at the boot, huffs and puts his hands over his hips as he looks around at the deputies,

"Guys, anyone find a severed foot?"

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours later the pack went back to Beacon Hills. Gally said that he would go back to his mother's house tomorrow so he could help her. They appeared on the same place where they disappeared: over the mansion's living room. Thomas, Minho, Newt and Teresa were talking about something that Aris really wasn't interesting in hearing. He saw Gally go to the kitchen, so he followed after him. The others didn't notice. Once he entered the kitchen he found the sandy blond guy looking out of the window. Aris stood by the fridge, so of course Gally could see him out of the corner of his eye but he didn't turned around to look at him.

Aris decided to talk, "Hey, you didn't try to assault me last night. What happen?"

"My mother said it was because I was searching heat and you were the nearest source of heat in the house."

"I'm flattered."

"Yeah. My mom turned up the temperature in the living room while I was sleeping, so I didn't had the need to go and get in bed with either of you."

"So… What did your mother told you?" Aris asked after a moment of silence. He saw them talking over the garden while the pack was having breakfast inside the house.

"...That basically I'm the reason my father died."

Aris frowns, "What? She couldn't possibly told you that."

"Well, she used more words but, yeah, that was still it."

Aris doesn't say anything else. He stays there for almost a minute before he goes to leave but a hand around his wrist stops him. He turns to look at Gally,

"Do you know any spell that can make you remember things? Or more like... see things from the past?"

"Why?"

"Because my mother said that the nightmares I'm having are of that day. And that if I really want to know everything, then I should see it for myself."

"Like watching a memory?"

"Yes. So... is there?"

Aris stays quiet for a moment before he slowly nods, "Yes. But it won't be nice."

"I don't care."

Aris nods again and Gally lets go of his wrist, and watches him exit the kitchen. Gally waits a moment before he too exits the kitchen and walks to the living room. Thomas had his phone out and it seemed like he was reading a text.

"Hey, guys. Vince is asking me where I am, and he says that I should go back home beca-" he stops mid-sentence as he reads something over his phone, "Oh no."

 

* * *

 

Over the station, Alec was sitting over one of the deputy's desk when Dick came around the corner and approached him.

"Did we got an ID on the victim?" he asks.

Alec gives him the file he was reading, "Yeah. Name: Olivia Cole. 27 years old. She worked at the bank, nothing too glamorous. Apparently she has an apartment and lives with another woman."

 

* * *

 

At the victim's apartment, a long red headed woman was sitting over the couch, holding a picture of her and the victim hugging while smiling at the camera. Alec and Dick were standing beside the couch, looking at her.

"She's my girlfriend. Was." she corrects herself.

"We're sorry for your loss." Alec says giving her a soft smile. The woman -Jane- grimaces.

Dick takes a step forward and she visibly stiffens, "It would be of help if you tell us if there was anyone who would want to hurt Olivia."

She shakes her head, not looking at Dick, "No. She was a saint. Nobody would want to hurt her."

"You sure? No jealous former lover, or someone who worked with her?"

"No. No, I don't know anything."

"Listen, ma'am. All due respect, obviously we'd like to go through you, but if you're just gonna get in the way, we'll go over or around you."

"Interesting phallocentric choice of language, Agent." she answers still not looking at Dick.

Dick frowns at the woman and then Alec decodes to step in, "I'm sorry, my partner still hasn't evolved." he ignores the look the blond man gives him, "Listen, we really want to find out why someone would attack Olivia to the point of killing her and remove her left feet."

Jane looks up but she only sees Alec. "I really don't know anything. If I knew then I would tell you. Really."

After they finish talking to the redhead, the two agents get out of the apartment and make their way to the car.

"That was interesting." Dick says as they walk to his car, "She acted like I wasn't even there. She spoke directly to you."

"Well, maybe it's my natural charm." Alec says with a smile as they get inside the car. Dick snorts and gets in the car too.

 

* * *

 

The pack was still at the mansion but they moved to Aris' vault. After Thomas received the text from Vince, he told them what it said. After a long moment of silence, Minho is the first to speak,

"What?! Someone severed someone's foot? That's bizarre."

"You should know by now that Beacon Hills is not normal." Aris says.

Teresa turns to Thomas, "Do they have any leads on who did this?"

Thomas shakes his head, "No, but I get a feeling of knowing who might've done it."

"The girl?"

"The vampire girl."

Minho nods, "Okay. She's a vampire. She needs blood, I get that. Why take a foot with them?"

"It has blood in it." Teresa says shrugging.

"Ugh, that's just disgusting."

"How can we catch her?" Newt asks to Aris.

"Well, it's not impossible to catch vampires, but we're gonna need a bait for sure. But not just some random donor or one of you; we're gonna need something tasty." he grins, "And dragon's blood is really tasty to vampires."

At that, the pack turned to look at Gally. The tall sandy blond had his arms crossed over his chest and knowing the look on their faces, he sighed in defeat.

"Great."

 

* * *

 

Dick and Alec continued investigating everything about Olivia Cole's murder, and one of their clues led them to a bar named The Wolf & the Rose. Once there, they approached the bartender and asked him some questions.

"Suspicious looking men?" repeated the bartender, "Dude, this is a gay/lesbian bar. They're almost filled with those."

"Anyone hanging around, trying to pick up women?" Dick asked.

"Is this about what happened to Olivia Cole?" the two men look surprised, so the bartender clarifies, "I knew her."

"We're trying to find if she met someone that might've followed her from the bar and as she left ot her house."

"Don't know anyone. Did you talk to Olivia's girlfriend?"

"Yes, first thing as soon as we found out her name. Why?"

"So you didn't see her full on, huh?"

Alec frowns, "What do you mean?"

"That lady acts different in daytime and at night. She acts tougher. She works the door here. Keeps everyone in line."

"So she's The Wolf & the Rose's bouncer?" Alec asks.

"Yes."

"Come on." Dick says in an _'I don't believe it'_ tone.

The bartender puts the glass he was cleaning down, "I've seen her kick biker's asses." he picks it up again, "Look, I love strong women, but Jane Harris scares me."

After finishing talking to the bartender, Dick and Alec went out of the bar, making their way to the car.

"Apparently she didn't told us everything." Dick said clearly mad.

"Stark, come on. You don't really think she killed her own girlfriend?"

"Why? People aren't able to do that?"

"I'm not saying that, but you saw her. She didn't let go of that photo of the two of them the entire time we were talking to her."

"Yeah, well, there's a million ways something could go wrong and she ended up killing her own girlfriend." he's about to get into the car when he sees something -or someone- on the other side of the street. "We can always ask her." he says as he closes the door of the car and nods at the front. Alec looks and sees Jane wearing a leather jacket and smoking over the street. She was looking at the sky.

"There she is."

The two of them start walking towards the redhead. Still smoking, Jane turns her head and sees that it's them so she turns around but Dick's not having any of that.

"No, no, no, no. You're going to talk to me this time."

Jane turns around and before anything else happens, the woman quickly punches Dick on the face, making the blond grunt in pain. Quickly recovering, Dick and Alec grab her both Dick and Jane grunting; as she struggles they manage to put on the cuffs and get her inside the patrol car.

 

* * *

 

Back at the station, Dick was leaning against a desk while Alec was in front of him with a cotton ball, pressing it gently against his temple, right over the wound. His other hand was in the interjection of his neck, holding him in place.

"Alec, it's nothing." he tries to move his head away from the cotton ball.

The brunet stops and looks at him, "Will you please hold steady?" and then continues.

Vince comes out of the office, approaching them and seeing the wounded Dick he frowns. "What happened to him?"

One of the deputies there grinned, "Technical term? Punched by a chick."

Dick mocked-smiled, "Ha-ha. You're laughing now. But wait 'till I get a confession."

Once done, Alec puts down the cotton ball and pulls away, smiling, "All done." and then walks away to throw the cotton over the trash.

Inside one of the interrogation rooms, the redhead was sitting over the chair, looking at the wall opposite to her when the door opened. Dick entered the room, followed by Alec. The woman quickly got up on her feet and took a step away, as if trying to keep the distance between them. Or between Dick and her.

"I'm not talking with him here." she says, obviously meaning Dick.

"Well, that's the beauty of it, Jane. You don't get a vote." Dick answers.

"Tell him to leave, Agent Montgomery." she pauses for a moment before her tone changes into a softer one, "Please. Then I'll speak to you."

Alec gave Dick a look and the blond man left the room. Once alone, the redhead turned around to look at the door and finally sat down. Alec sat down too.

"May I ask why you don't want to talk with him here?" Alec asks.

"I don't like being around men."

"I'm a man."

She glances at him, "I mean strong, tough-looking guys."

Alec tried to not take it as an insult, "Thanks?"

"I don't like macho-men."

"Okay. Well, I don't like having to deal with murder cases like this one."

"I already told you. I didn't kill Olivia."

"Well, someone did. Someone who knew that she would be alone, walking by the alley. Do you really don't remember anything? Anyone?"

Jane shakes her head, arms crossed over her chest, "No. I was waiting for her to come back but I fell asleep. The next morning I thought she had left early, that's why I didn't reported her." she turns to look at Alec with tears on her eyes, "I loved her... And now she's gone."

Alec exited the interrogation room and stood beside Dick; they both looked at the woman crying inside the room and shared looks.

 

* * *

 

At night in the middle of the woods, Gally was standing idly just looking around him at the woods. The pack had come with a plan to capture the vampire girl and unfortunately for Gally, he was the bait. A stripe of blood was running down his left arm 'to lure the vampires' according to Aris. The tall sandy blond was looking around but he didn't see anything. He wasn't so sure if the vampires were even near the woods when suddenly too fast for him to react he's being thrown to the ground and feels a weight on top of him. He looks up and sees red eyes looking back at him; the male vampire opens his mouth, fangs already out and he gets close to Gally's neck--

_"STOP!"_

The vampire immediately stops and then he's standing a meter away from Gally. The sandy blond just stays there on the ground as the pack comes out of their hiding, running towards him. Suddenly in a quick move a group of vampires appear behind the vampire that attacked Gally and Thomas takes a protective stand in front of the pack. Then, the vampires move aside so that a woman can come out and stand in front of them. She is 5'9" tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. You know, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue. She has long wavy blond hair that falls halfway down to the middle of her back and has brown eyes. There was also a little mole above her lip ([x](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/twilightsaga/images/c/c7/New-Moon-rosalie-hale-.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20100718123854)).

"I'm so sorry for that. He didn't hurt you, did he?" she asks to Gally.

Gally, still on the ground, had a hand over his neck, "No, ma'am. I'm fine."

"Thank God. It would've been a tragedy if something happened. It's just that... drangon's blood is really irresistible." she smiles as he looks at Thomas, "I don't think we've introduced. My name is Gillian. I'm the leader of this clan."

"I'm Thomas. Werewolf."

"I can tell. Werewolves have a... distinct smell."

Yeah, Alec had told him the same once.

Gally gets up and stands beside the rest of the pack. Thomas speaks next, "We're sorry that one of your own... acted like that but we were actually looking for a girl. A teenager. Long curly hair, brown eyes, pale skin?"

Recognition crosses Gillian's eyes, "Audrey?"

Thomas blinks a few times, "You know her?"

"Yes. She's my step-daughter. You've seen her?"

"Yes."

"Oh no. You have to help us."

Wait, what?

"She's out of control."

Thomas frowns, "How come?"

"She... she has attacked people. Innocent people, just to... get their blood. I didn't raise her to be like that but... sometimes things aren't like you would want them to be." she looks at her clan, "That's why we came all the way here. She escaped and we're just making sure she doesn't hurt anyone."

"But she has."

"She has?"

"Yes. She killed a woman and severed her foot." Minho said.

Gillian puts a hand over her mouth, "Oh dear God. I wish he can help."

"Actually you can." at the confused look from the woman, Thomas continues, "We were hoping to catch her tonight and ask her to stop."

"If you find her, please let us know. Maybe I can reason with her. I don't want Audrey to get hurt."

"Don't worry, ma'am. We won't hurt her." promises Thomas.

Gillian smiles, white teeth showing, "You really are a good person, boy. If you ever need something, we'll be here at the woods at night, searching for Audrey."

Thomas nods. The vampires then run fast and disappear from there, leaving the pack alone.

Teresa takes a step forward, "Poor woman. I wouldn't like to be in her place."

"That's why we have to find her step-daughter." he turns to face the pack, "Before she hurts someone else."

 

* * *

 

The next day, the pack except Gally and Aris had gone to school. Just another boring day at school. At the mansion, Gally was standing with his arms crossed over the doorframe of Aris' room, watching the witch as he mixed some herbs into a jar.

"So why did we had to skip school?" Gally asked.

"Because you asked for my help, remember? And because I didn't felt like going today."

Gally rolls his eyes.

Aris puts a single green leaf inside the jar, shuts it closed and wiggles it a little before it starts glowing purple. "Okay, it's ready."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, just... wait a moment." grabbing the jar, Aris goes to the bathroom and Gally follows after him.

Once inside the bathroom, Gally comes to a stop once he sees the bathtub filled with ice. Like, literally ice. Gally stares at it, then looks at Aris, then back at the bathtub. Aris pours the ingredients inside the bathtub.

"There?"

"There."

"Naked?"

Aris shrugs, "You can leave your boxers on."

After he's taken his clothes off, Gally stands beside the bathtub in only his black boxers and his tattoo over his inner arm/bicep showing. He's still staring at the ice filled bathtub and he's not so sure anymore.

"Is it safe?"

"For a human? No, their heart would stop. But for a dragon..." he trails off. After a moment he continues, "Listen, I have to slow your heart rate down enough so you'll slip into a trance-like state."

"Like being hypnotized."

"Exactly. It'll let me access your subconscious mind and then, we'll let the herbs do their thing."

"And what you're going to do?"

"I'm going to hold you down until you're unconscious. Once you're under the trance, I'll be responsible to pull you back. If you're in there for too long you might die."

Gally nods. Taking a deep breath, he slowly enters the bathtub and god, it was cold. He knew he should be freezing, the ice water should be burning his skin but... God. He stands inside and slowly sits down until the water is under his chin, ice cubs floating too close to his face. He starts trembling as he looks up at Aris who nods at him. With a last nod, Aris stands beside the bathtub, puts his hands over his shoulders and slowly pushes Gally until he's underwater. The sandy blond does tries to get free but slowly starts accepting his fate and stays still. Aris watches him from above, his hands still over his shoulders when Gally's eyes snap open, eyes glowing orange.

 

* * *

 

At lunchtime, Teresa was walking down the hallway while everyone else was at the cafeteria. She was making her way to the locker where she had left a cupcake when she suddenly felt a strange presence. She turned around but there was no one at the hallway, just one door of a classroom opened. Following her gut, Teresa slowly made her way to the classroom and peeked inside, finding to her surprise Minho over the windows. She sighed in relief and entered the classroom,

"Hey,"

Minho turned around and smiled, "Hey, yourself."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Some of the cheerleaders are training right now and this is the only classroom that has the best view on them."

Teresa rolled her eyes. Minho shrugged like saying 'I'm not even sorry' and asked her to join him. It was a tight fit, but the Asian pulled the window open and then they were both able to squeeze through. The two of them had their heads stuck out of the window and Teresa felt like they were kids.

She smiled at the picture until a dead raccoon on the ground caught her eye. Its neck had broken in such a way that the bone was sticking out of its skin, leaving behind a small puddle of blood. Cringing, Teresa pushed herself back into the room and turned away from Minho and the window. Her fingers lingered on her mouth in shock as she waited for the Asian male to join her.

But he didn't, his head still hung out the window. Teresa's heart started to race as she

"Minho, get back in here!" she yelped as she immediately tried to drag him inside, but he resisted, not knowing why.

Teresa started getting frantic as she tugged at his shirt, frightened at thinking that something like that could happen again. Minho tried to calm her down but it was futile.

"Teresa! Teresa, stop!" he shouted as he gripped her wrists and held them in place. She continued to struggle, trying to get out of his grip. "What it is? Wha-

"The raccoon! The raccoon, it's-

"There's nothing in there!"

Teresa stopped struggling and looked into his eyes and saw the calm in them. Why wasn't he afraid? His dark eyes held nothing but worry about her; that's what convinced her to look back at the dead raccoon.

Except there was no dead raccoon.

 

* * *

 

_"Gally?"_

All Gally could see was darkness. Complete and absolute darkness. He didn't know where he was or why he was there.

_"Gally, concentrate."_

Oh yeah. He remembers now.

_"Gally, listen to my voice, okay?"_

He manages to open his eyes and he looks around at the strange place he is at. He doesn't recognize it.

_"Listen to my voice."_

Listening to the witch's voice, he starts walking. It was a long hallway but soon he arrived at a closed door with light coming from inside.  He reached a hand to open the door but then the door opened and a small and a little chubby woman came out, rushing past him. Gally frowned at that but the door was now open. He entered the room and saw that it was a plain looking room: it had some candles illuminating the room, big curtains covering the windows, and a large bed. Talking about the bed, there was a woman currently sitting on it. Gally decided to approach the bed and to his surprise he found a young woman with strawberry blond hair--

His mom.

Diana was sitting over the large bed and had a hand rubbing her belly. She had a pleased smile as she rubbed her pregnant belly and Gally felt peace in watching her. Gally closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, he found a different picture. His mom was no longer sitting on the bed but was rather lying on it, sweat over her forehead and hands clutching the sheets.

She was giving birth.

She was giving birth to him.

Diana groaned as she felt another pain shoot through her stomach. She heard the midwife talking to someone outside but she didn't know who. Closing her eyes, she felt another wave of pain. The door opened- not that she noticed- and a shadow appeared, and Gally turned to look at a man approaching the bed where his mom was. Maybe the doctor.

Diana didn't seem like she had notice and Gally doesn't know why but he feels danger. The man got closer to the bed and after staring down at the strawberry blonde woman, he took out a spear from behind him and Gally's eyes widened. Diana felt a new pain join the other pain. Gally saw as the man ran away and out of the room and he wanted to go after him but he decided to stay with his mom. Slowly opening her eyes, she could make out the spear in her chest as she continued to breathe labored breaths. Her hand didn't even move to touch the spear. Gally felt all blood drain from his face. He reached his hand to touch his mom but his hand went right through her. He couldn't touch her.

Diana didn't look good; her face was getting pale, her eyelids wanted to close and there was blood over her lips. Feeling her life leaving her, she managed to gather all her strength into pushing and pushing until she heard a child's wail. Her eyes filled with tears as she used the last of her strength to wrap the baby close to her before everything went black.

 

* * *

 

Somewhere else in a dark and abandoned bowling alley, the vampires were reunited in a single room, big enough for all of them. A young male vampire with slick hair entered the room and looked directly at Gillian, who was sitting over a throne-like chair.

"Did they bought it?"

Gillian smirked, "Please. They swallowed the hook, line and sinker."

The male vampire grinned, "That's great. Now we have to find Audrey before they do it."

"Oh, that won't be necessary. They already think she's the culprit; so if they capture her and she tries to tell them otherwise..."

"It'll look like she's lying to save herself." finishes the male vampire.

Gillian grins, "Soon we'll have what we came here for. And nothing will stop us... Not even those kids." her eyes glow red.

The rest of the vampire's eyes glow red too and they grin, showing their white and pointy fangs.

 

* * *

 

Diana felt herself be pulled back into consciousness as she opened her eyes. Wasn't she dead? She could hear her baby next to her crying but she also noticed that everything around her was in flames. She looked up and saw Langdon standing beside her.

"My love."

She blinked a few times, "...B-But I thought-

"There's no time. Come on, I have to get both of you safe."

Gally watched as his dad helped his mom get up on her feet. She had the baby over her arms and together they left the room. Gally followed after them, wondering why the place was on flames. The couple ran through the hallway until they reached the end.

A man wielding a sword stood in their way, but Gally's dad used his bare hands to stop the sword and knock the man unconscious. The fire started to weaken the structure of the place they were in, and so they had to leave quickly. They started running away again when Langdon suddenly stops and looks at the end of the hall where they just came from. Diana notices and stops too ([x](https://68.media.tumblr.com/04d500c3117bb08cd62738839f611a1f/tumblr_n8ej8gpSzu1qdhtyho2_500.gif)).

"What is it?" she asks.

"They're coming. They know you're alive."

Langdon pulled off his dark robe and wrapped it around her -and suddenly, it turned a red color. With all the care in the world, he brought a hand to touch the baby's cheeks and planted a gentle kiss over his forehead. Diana looks up at him with the small child in her arms and tears in her eyes.

Langdon took out his talons and the skin of his forearms turned into scales, "Go! You have to leave! I'll fight them to give you time."

Aris feels his hands numb because of the ice but he keeps looking down at Gally.

"But..." Diana looked to where she was supposed to run and back to her loved one, "But the baby-

"He'll live! Strong and brave and loved by his mother!" he doesn't turn around as he let a moment of weakness take over him, "What are we gonna call him?"

"We can name him after your father."

Even when she couldn't see him, he had to close his eyes to avoid the tears from falling, "Tiberius? You kidding' me?" he laughs, "No, that's the worst. Let's name him after your dad."

Diana looks at him and smiles, "And Galileo doesn't sound weird?"

Langdon finally turns around and smiles at her. Diana takes a step forward and they kiss, long and full of love, with their baby in the middle of them. Gally watches that and he feels tears in his own eyes.

They separate and after staring into each other eyes, Diana turns around and runs away as the man stays behind. Gally ran after her, although a part of him wanted to stay and fight along his dad. But he knew he couldn't... and he also knew that no matter what, his fate would be the same. As they ran, a loud roar was heard and Gally turned just in time to see a big and powerful shadow with wings before the smoke covered it.

Diana made it to a hill as she watched the burning building collapse and a part of her died. Gally stood beside his mother as he saw the fire consume the building and that winged figure no longer came into view. The sound of crying caused them both to look down at the baby. Diana looks down at him with a smile and tears over her eyes as she says his name,

"Galileo."

Over the bathroom, Aris frowns when he notices that the sandy blond isn't moving, eyes still wide open but the electric orange color disappears,

"Gally! Gally, what-" he feels a pair of hands wrap around his wrist, "Gally wait--

But then he's quickly submerged into the bathtub, water splashing and a strong grip on him not letting him get out to grab some air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasps* what was that end?! What is it with me and leaving chapters end like that?! Anyways, I hope that you liked the chapter. Next one will be better, I promise.  
> Oh, also now you know the vampire girl's name: Audrey. You'll see her again next chapter ;)
> 
> The vampire clan leader Gillian: (face claim: Nikki Reed)


	9. Frenemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two more chapters and this season is over!!! Ahhhh!!

The bathroom was in silence. There were splashes of water around the bathtub. Gally was still underwater and he still had a grip on Aris' hand, who had stopped moving underwater. He doesn't know how long since the sandy blond pulled him in, but he stopped struggling once he realized it was futile. He's about to lose consciousness when suddenly a hand grabs Aris' shoulder and in a swift move pulls him out and away from the bathtub. The witch, once out, gasps for air as he sits on the bathroom floor and turns to look at Thomas,

"Thomas-" he coughs and they both turn to look at the bathtub.

Before Thomas can go and get the other out of the bathtub, Gally quickly sits up, eyes glowing orange again before they turn back to its original color. He's soaking wet when he proceeds to get out of the tub, almost slipping as he does so.

"What happened?" is the first thing the witch asks him as he watches the tall sandy blond to stare at the floor, "Gally?!"

Gally finally looks up and the two brunets get a good look of his face. It takes a moment for them to see it, but it can be seen even with water on his face.

The indubitable trace of tears.

 

* * *

 

They called Gally's mom and a few hours later she came through a portal. Diana slowly walked towards her son's bedroom and opened the door; she found him now fully clothed and sitting over his bed. He didn't even look up; he was staring at the ground. She approached the bed and sat beside him, and just stayed in silence, waiting for him to come to her. It took three minutes for Gally to finally turn to his mother and hide his face over her neck. Diana's arms went around him and she shushed him, rocking him as she told him that everything was going to be alright.

As the Castellans shared at moment over Gally's room, Thomas and Aris were over the kitchen.

"What do we do now?" Aris asks.

"Now? Now we catch a vampire before she kills someone else."

 

* * *

 

Over the station, Vince knocked on the door of Alec's lab, making the brunet look up at him.

"Still nothing?" he asks Alec.

"No." he sighs, "It's like a ghost attacked that woman. No DNA, no fingertips, nothing."

"Some bastards are difficult to catch."

"And why take a foot with you? What kind of sick bastard does that?"

"One hell of a sick bastard."

 

* * *

 

Over the woods, there's a quick movement over the bushes before it's gone. Then there's a figure running through the trees, too fast to be seen by the human eye. The vampire girl with long curls kept running until something activated and a bright light flashed in front of her. She covered her eyes and turned to the other side, but as she ran another bright light flashed, making her cover her eyes. She takes a few steps backwards and suddenly the trap activates too fast for her to do something about it. Moments later a big cellar appears around her, and as she's trying to focus her sight, she's transported with magic out of the woods.

 

* * *

 

Over the mansion, Thomas, Aris and Gally were staring the vampire girl inside the cellar. The vampire girl -Audrey- was staring at some point over the wall with no intention of speaking.

"Why are you here?" Gally asks, arms crossed over his chest.

Audrey doesn't answer.

"We know you're a vampire, so tell us. Why did you come here? Was it to kill people?"

Silence.

Thomas takes a step forward, "Did you killed that woman in the alley?" the vampire still isn't talking. Thomas sighs, "Listen, we've spoke to your step-mother." the vampire girl seemed to stiff at that. "She told us about you, and I'm afraid we can't get you out until we know why you're here and killing people."

Thomas for a moment thought that the girl would speak but she didn't. She just changed from looking to one side to the other.

The door of the mansion opens and Minho enters. The girl just glances at him and continues stare at the nothing. Minho walks to the dining room and Thomas went after him.

"So? You're coming?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I just don't understand why I have to be the one and go with you."

"You wanna stay and keep an eye at her?" Thomas asks pointing at the cellar over the living room.

"No thanks."

Thomas nods. Okay. So they had to do this.

 

* * *

 

Thomas and Minho were currently sitting over some chairs the vampires brought to them while they were at the bowling alley. Apparently their hiding as they searched for Audrey. They were looking around the room they were alone, looking at the stuff the vampires had used to decorate when Gillian came into the room but they didn't notice. They were staring at some letters that formed a phrase, but it seemed that it was in another language.

"Our motto." she says, now having their attention.

"What?"

"What you were reading over the wall. It's our motto: _'Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc.'_ "

"I-I never learned Latin." Thomas says.

"Too bad, it's a beautiful language. It means _'We'll help those who can't protect themselves.'_ "

"Nice." Minho says.

"Indeed. And as lovely as I find this visit I'm sure you're not here to learn latin." she says with a smirk.

Thomas nods. "We caught your step-daughter."

Something which the two teens didn't noticed flashes over the vampire's eyes but she manages to dissimulate.

"Really? Is she fine? She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"No, no. She's fine. But it seems that she won't speak."

"Of course she won't speak to either of you. If you manage to make her speak she loses."

"We just came here to let you know, in case you wanted to..."

"Talk to her?"

The other two nod.

"I'm afraid I can't. I can't look at her right now... I feel like I might fall for her tricks again." she takes some air, "I just need some time, ok?"

"We understand, ma'am."

"That's so sweet of you. Thank you very much."

Thomas and Minho left the bowling alley. Once alone, one of the male vampires turns to Gillian.

"Shall I follow after them?" he asks.

"No. We have to keep a distance right now. Soon we'll have what we came here for and until that happens, we need to keep appearances. Soon those kids will be no longer a problem."

The vampire nods, "I will send a group to keep an eye on them and attack when we give the order."

"No~ Don't you know anything? The cunning warrior attacks neither the body or the mind." Gillian grins as her eyes glow red, "First we attack the heart."

 

* * *

 

Thomas, Aris and Gally stayed all night keeping an eye on the vampire girl. They all stayed awake and when their turn was over, the next one would cover for them, and so. Morning came so slow that it felt like eternity. Before going to classes and after spending the whole night watching after the vampire girl. Thomas decided that he needed coffee to function through the day. He walked towards the coffee shop and entered it, walking straight to the line. The girl in front of him thanked the barista and then left. Thomas took a step forward and the barista smiled at him.

"Uuh, an Espresso with whipped cream, please." he managed to say. God, he wanted to sleep no go to school.

The barista goes to make his coffee as he looks around the shop. The smell of coffee and muffins & cookies flooded his senses and for a moment he forgot how tired he was. And the vampire girl -Audrey, his mind kept telling him- didn't spoke all night. It didn't seem like she was going to say something any time soon.

He hears a sound behind him and turns to see the barista put the cup in front of him.

"Here you go." she says.

Thomas goes to take his wallet out and pay but the barista holds a hand out to stop him,

"On the house."

Thomas blinks a few times, "Really? Why's that?"

"Well, a little bird told me you come here often and especially on hard days, so here's one on the house for one of our finest clients."

"Well, thank you very much." he grabs his coffee and smiles, "Thanks."

"Enjoy your coffee!"

Thomas nodded and went to leave the coffee shop. Wow. Free coffee. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad.

 

* * *

 

At the mansion, Gally and Aris had decided to skip school -again- and keep an eye on the vampire. While Gally was sleeping over his room -as well as his mom- Aris was lying on the couch, eyes glued to the cellar in front of him. The vampire girl was lying on her side, her back at him but he knew she wasn't asleep. Vampires just needed a small amount of sleep. With a sigh, Aris turned to be on his back and stared at the ceiling.

 

* * *

 

Over the station, Dick was sitting over the empty desk of a deputy -who had reported to be sick that day- when Alec came up from his lab and approached him.

"What are you doing?" he asks the blond man.

"Just... trying not to smash my head against the desk."

"I was doing the same over my lab." he crosses his arms, "Is this about the Cole case?"

"Yeah. It's just so weird that there's no evidence at all. The severed foot, the marks on her arm-

Alec frowns, "Marks?"

"Yeah. Two small incisions over the forearm. I thought the perp might've used some kind of paralyzing substance but the toxic analysis came clean."

Alec keeps frowning but then one of the radios was heard.

_"All units to Beacon Memorial Hospital. There's been a sighting near the morgue. Repeat-"_

Dick and Alec share a look.

 

* * *

 

Thomas was taking his books out of his locker with one hand while the other held the coffee. He takes a sip from his coffee and goes to close his locker when Newt approaches him.

"Hey. How did everything went?"

"Good. I mean, she still hasn't spoke but she will. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, Minho told me that the leader of the clan was a little... intimidating."

"Kind of. But I mean, she's the leader of a vampire clan. Of course she has to be a little intimidating."

Newt chuckles. Thomas smiles as he continues taking a sip from his coffee. They turn to go to their class when suddenly as they walk over the hall Thomas starts feels... weird. Like, it's getting too hot in here that it starts to make him dizzy.

"Thomas?"

Newt is looking at him and he realizes that he stopped walking. They're standing in the middle of the hallway as the students pass by and go to their classrooms before the bell rings. Thomas' dizziness turns worse when the bell rings and he has to cover his ears because of the high pitch noise. He shuts his eyes as he presses his hands -one of them still holding the coffee cup- over his ears. Newt touches his shoulders and he opens his eyes.

Newt finds golden eyes looking back at him and he almost gasps.

"Thomas," he looks around in case someone was looking at them and could notice the werewolf's eyes, "Thomas, stop it."

"I-I can't."

The brunet blinks his eyes a few times but he can feel them still glowing. And to make it worse, he feels his claws coming out and they're now touching his jeans where his left hand is beside his body; the other one is still clutching the cup. The dizziness hasn't gone and now there's a pain over his chest that he even has to bow a little. The hallway is now empty as Newt grabs his shoulders again and tries to make him look at him. But Thomas can't seem to focus the blonde's face anymore, and even hears his voice echoing,

"I can't breathe." he looks at Newt's face as he repeats "I can't breathe."

 

* * *

 

The doors of an empty classroom are swung open and Thomas and Newt come in running in panic. Thomas continues to struggle for air, his head spinning around too much fast he thinks he's going to throw up. This feels like a panic attack, but he hasn't had any since he was a kid. And he doesn't know if werewolves are capable of having panic attacks. Is that possible? Is he having a panic attack? In all his life, Thomas had only experienced a couple panic attacks, but none of them felt like what he was experiencing in this moment. Newt was walking behind him, his hand barely touching his shoulders before the brunet grabs onto the nearest table for support,

"Okay. Come on. Come on." he hears Newt's voice.

Thomas continues gasping, becoming more agitated each second; when his body decided it's too tired, he falls over the floor, turning so his back is touching the desk, the blond kneeled in front of him with a worried expression, and the only thing the Thomas can do is continue gasping. The scorching pain spread across his body.

"I can't breathe, _I can't_ -" he choked out. God, it hurt.

"Thomas, listen- Thomas, can you hear me?" Thomas can't even tell him 'yes'. "Listen to my voice."

The brunet has his shaking hands touching the floor, trying to concentrate in them but failing. He just sees them blurry, _"I can't- I can't."_ he chokes out; it hurt so much. He feels like his chest is going to burst into flames. His breathing changed; he's hyperventilating now.

He feels a pair of hands grabbing his face, desperate movements into making him look at the blond in front of him. Their faces are too close that all he can see is brown. Those beautiful brown eyes looking right at him with such a pained expression; they shouldn't look like that. They should be full of live, full of good emotions, not this. Newt had his eyebrows furrowed, his breath touching the brunet's face, " _Shh, shh_. Tommy, look at me." he's pleading, "Shh, look at me. Shh, Tommy."

And then Newt does the only thing he can think of: Thomas suddenly has Newt leaning forward, joining their mouths together in a rather passionate kiss. The only thing Thomas can do is open his eyes, stare into the blond's closed eyes as he's still cupping Thomas' face. The brunet taken back for a moment, starts giving into the kiss, closing his eyes as those soft lips continue to touch his. It's been too long. He feels the desperate fingers of Newt clutching at his face, falling slowly from his cheeks and to his jaw. Their noses are touching each other and that's when he notices: His heart. It was still beating fast but not because of the panic attack, but because of the kiss. His chest didn't hurt anymore; his breathing evenly. His head wasn't dizzy anymore and his hands -no longer with claws- stopped trembling too.

Newt separates their lips in an almost torturing, slow way that when Thomas opens his own eyes to look at him, he finds the blond with his eyes still closed, fingers withdrawing until his hands are together beneath his -Newt's- chin, and mouth slight open with his lips pouting. Newt opens his eyes slowly, almost as if he couldn't make them open to look at the person mere inches away from his face with a soft frown forming over his face.

Thomas let out a sigh he didn't knew he was holding in, "How'd you do that?"

The witch licks his lips, taking a moment before he speaks, "I, uh... I read once that... Holding your breath could stop a panic attack." Thomas feels himself nodding at him, not caring if this had been or not a panic attack, "So, when I kissed you..." he bites his lips, something that doesn't go unnoticed by the brunet, "You held your breath."

"I did?"

Newt nods softly, eyes still glued at him, "Yeah, you did."

At this point Thomas wasn't interested if it had been a panic attack or what. God, how much did he miss those lips.

He gives the blond a small smile, "Thanks. That was really smart." he chuckled and the blond let out a soft chuckle too.

Then it gets kind of awkward. Both of them kneeling in front of each other after they just kissed, close enough that they can feel the heat from the other's body. Newt is obviously the first one to move aside -or in this case backwards-, still sitting on the floor. Thomas lets out a sigh and does the same. Newt looks around the room for a moment before his eyes fall over the empty and without the lid-on coffee cup laying a few centimeters away from them. He frowns as he notices something,

"Wait. What's that?"

Thomas watches as the blond stretches and grabs the cup, taking a look inside before he brings a hand and touches the inside of the cup. With a frown he raises his hand and shows his fingers to Thomas; the brunet sees a purplish powder over his fingers as Newt says,

"Wolfsbane."

Thomas looks from his fingers to his face and he knows that the witch is thinking the same thing: who knew that wolfsbane could hurt him?

 

* * *

 

Outside Teresa's house, Emily's friend Erika -a pixie haircut blond woman- was knocking on the door of the house. She tapped the ground with her heels and looked at her watch. She knocked again but no answer.

"Em?" she called out. "Em, are you here?" she hears a noise coming from the back of the house and she immediately thinks the backyard. She starts walking around the house, "Em, I swear if you're planting another flower instead of getting ready I'm going to kill you."

Erika gets to the garden behind the house but finds it empty. No signs of her friend. She frowns and get closer to the storage shack and glances at the crystal backdoor of the house and sighs. She turns around, ready to leave but stops in her tracks once she sees one of the vampires from Gillian's clan standing opposite of her.

The vampire stares at her and a wicked smile appears over his face, fangs showing. Erika lets out a scream that is silenced by a pair of hands.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't let you leave." the vampire says. He stops for a moment, "Actually, I could... but I don't wanna." he says adding a grin.

 

* * *

 

Thomas and Newt skipped school and went to the mansion. They were standing in front of Aris over the kitchen and the lighter brunet witch was observing the coffee cup.

"Someone poisoned me with wolfsbane." Thomas said.

"And that is so weird because...?"

"Someone at the coffee shop."

That gets Aris' attention. He looks up from the cup to Thomas and Newt, and then back to the cup. His finger gently touch the edge of the cup were the wolfsbane is.

"It's a very common wolfsbane. Anybody could've purchased it."

"Yeah, but not everyone knows that it could've killed me."

"Point taken. But I'm afraid I can't know who tried to poison you. Do you remember anything from the barista?"

"No. Not really."

"Then there's nothing we can do. You were lucky that you didn't die, but better go home and rest a little. Newt, stay here."

"What for?"

"Because I'm exhausted and someone has to keep an eye on the vampire girl."

The blond witch rolls his eyes but he doesn't fight the decision. He turns to Thomas,

"Go. I'll stay. Once you feel better come back and we'll figure out who tried to poison you, ok?"

Thomas nods. He walks towards the door, eyeing the dark haired vampire before leaving the mansion. Once he's gone, Newt walks towards the couch.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Aris asks behind him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the UST."

"The what?"

"UST. Unresolved sexual tension between you two."

Newt turns his back at him, "Nothing happened."

"Big fat lie but okay. I'm gonna act like I believe you."

Newt turns to tell him something but the brunet witch was already over the stairs, going to his bedroom. Newt sits on the couch and looks down at his hands for a moment before he remembers the heat of Thomas' face over them and hides his face over his hands.

 

* * *

 

Emily arrives back at her house carrying empty flower pots. She bought them at a good price and was excited to plant some beautiful flowers. She climbed out of the car with her purse, and picked up the pots from the trunk. As she made her way to the backyard, she glanced at her watch and noticed that it was fifteen minutes later than she promised Erika. She looked back at where she parked her car but didn't found her friend's car. Erika said she would be here.

Emily shakes her head and continues her way to the backyard. She entered the backyard when her eyes went towards the storage shack and she stops in her tracks when she sees her friend lying unmoving- no. Not unmoving. Lying dead in front of the shack's door.

She drops what she had on her hands together with her purse as she suddenly starts having difficulty to breath. But it wasn't just a difficulty to breath; it was an asthma attack. Turning around, she starts running back to the house, or so she tries. She took a shuddering breath as she ran to the stairs and even trips over the stairs, but gets up and runs to the door. She tries to open it but she doesn't know if it's the asthma attack or the door, but the door won't open. She pushes as the door hard a couple of times before it opens, one of the glasses breaking as it smashes against the wall. Emily runs inside the house, runs towards the nightstand beside the TV and grabs the phone. She starts dialing the number on the phone, holding herself with a hand over the table. As she waits for someone to pick up the call, she opens the drawer and starts looking for her inhaler.

 _"911, what's your emergency?"_  a male voice asks over the phone.

Emily continues wheezing, clutching the phone with her right hand, "He-- Hel--" she can't even form a sentence. She puts the phone down as she continues searching inside the drawer.

 _"What is the nature of your emerge-"_ she barely hears the voice of the operator asking her.

Emily moves the stuff inside the drawer and finally finds her inhaler. She is quick to grab it but when she shakes it and goes to take a puff of it, nothing comes out. She looks at it and tries it again. Nothing happens. She panics as she starts shaking and still finding it hard to pull air into her lungs; she runs to find another one. She goes to the kitchen, tumbling a little because her wheezing hasn't stop and it seems that it's getting worse. Once she gets to the kitchen, she walks to the kitchen counter, grabs the drawer and practically rips it open, the drawer falling over the floor. All the drawer's contents scatter over the floor. Emily falls to her knees and sees the yellow inhaler between the stuff, so she quickly grabs it. Her wheezing was getting worse.

Still on her knees, she rests her arms over the drawer on the floor as she brings the inhaler to her mouth but it didn't work either. Realizing that this was the only inhaler left downstairs and that she wouldn't be able to get to her room, she grips the inhaler in both hands and she looks around the kitchen, not knowing what to do. Tears appear over her eyes as she gets desperate and fear fills her body. Her crying mixed with the need to get air in her lungs was making it very difficult for her. She managed to move to the counter where the sink was and she rests her head over it for a moment before using it as leverage to get on her feet again. She was practically doubled over the counter when her eyes looked through the window and to where the storage shack was and saw her purse lying on the grass. Her purse. She always has an inhaler on her purse.

Emily gets out of the kitchen, holding herself on the walls and almost falling to the ground a couple of times as her head started feeling lighter. Her wheezing had gotten worse. She kept gripping the walls and everything that she could as she walked. She made her way to the door where she had originally come into the house. She only manages to get out, take a couple of steps before she finally collapses to the ground unmoving, her eyes shot open and mouth slightly ajar.

 

* * *

 

Thomas was walking back to his house in a slow pace. He didn't want to get home and find Vince or Mary there and have them wonder why he was there early. He would have to tell them what happened and he really didn't want to worry them. As he walked over the pavement, he thought about what happened at school. The kiss. What was that about? It's not that he didn't like it -god, he really liked it- but why? Now everything would turn awkward between them and soon they won't be able to look at each other. Newt's lips felt so soft that he had almost forgotten how they felt. The way his hands grabbed his face and held for him like dear life... The way he looked at him after they broke apart. Thomas wanted to have that again.

He's shaken out of his thoughts at the sound of sirens coming from behind him. He stops and watches an ambulance drive fast past him and he doesn't know why but something told him that it was bad news.

Thomas runs after the ambulance. He reaches a familiar house and sees the ambulance and a patrol car over there, and it takes him a minute to recognize it. Teresa's house. An ambulance and a patrol car parked there.

"Oh no." he runs to the backyard.

Once he crosses over to the backyard he sees the coroner closing a body bag over an ambulance stretcher and his heart stops for a moment. He watches two deputies talking through the radio,

_"Notify harborview, medic one has a respiratory arrest."_

Thomas looks past them at Teresa's mom lying on the floor while two paramedics assisted her. She still had a beating so that calmed him a little. He quickly looks around, looking for his friend when he sees Teresa sitting over a plastic chair with a deputy beside her.

"Teresa!" he runs towards her.

The raven girl looks up at hearing her name and once she sees Thomas, she gets up and runs towards him. They embrace and the raven girl clutches the werewolf's shirt.

"Teresa, wha-"

Teresa looks up, tears running down her cheeks, "My mom! My mom has asthma and she- _she-_ "

"Teresa, calm down!"

"She could've- _she could've..._!" she hides her face in his shirt again, and Thomas hears her saying "She did this! That vampire girl!"

Thomas goes to open his mouth and tell her that it was going to be alright but then he actually stops.

Wait.

That can't be. The vampire -Audrey- was still inside the cellar. Newt was currently watching over her and Aris had done it while they were at school, so she couldn't have done this. Which means...

Thomas frowns. "Shit."

 

* * *

 

At the hospital, Alec was walking through the hallway and making his way to the morgue. He had taken a potion this morning, and so he couldn't use his hearing to know if there was someone already over the morgue. Once standing in front of the morgue, he pushes the doors open and enters the room. It looked empty. Just the cold metal tables in the middle of the room. He walked inside and reaches the end of the room. Maybe the person ran away. Alec suddenly stops when he sees something out of the corner of his eyes. He quickly turns around and faces the vampire standing near the door. They stare at each other without moving before the vampire ran out of the room.

Alec didn't lose time and he ran after him. He must've taken a potion because there's no way he got to the hospital with the sun up. And he was running to get out. Also he was running slower. The vampire turned around the corner and when Alec did too, there was no one there. He frowns before he feels the cold of the gun over his temple.

Outside of the hospital, the police was already there, two teams guarding the front and back door with guns aiming at the doors. Vince was there too. Dick was tapping the ground with his foot as he waited for Alec to respond the radio. The backdoor slowly opened and all the deputies aimed their guns at it. Dick did too. The door opened and the vampire holding Alec at gunpoint came out but stopped once they saw the police.

"Police! Drop your weapon!" yelled Vince.

"Back away!" barks the vampire as he presses the gun against Alec's temple. Dick girths his teeth. "Get these cops out of here!"

"I can do that, but you have to let him go." answers Dick.

"You think I'm stupid?!"

"No, absolutely not. Now look, let's just take it down a notch. Tell me what you want."

"We're leaving! Now!"

"I can't let you leave with him. You know that."

"I want you to lower your guns or I'll kill him!"

"Like you killed Olivia Cole?" Alec asks.

The vampire looks at him but then a grin appears over his face.

"I always had a weakness for O+, you know? And there was also that lovely woman over the backyard." he presses his body against Alec's, "I was supposed to attack the owner of the house but then I saw that owner had breathing problems and... I couldn't resist. A simple shock like finding your friend dead over your house and all done. And emptying all her inhalers was a piece of cake."

"You're not getting away with this."

"Oh, but I am. Just like you did." he grins when the brunet frowns, "Lying to your friends, to your teammates. I bet they don't even know about you. About what you are." Alec closes his eyes for a moment, "Shall I tell them?"

Suddenly, a gunshot is heard and Alec yelps as he and the other vampire fall to the ground unmoving. Dick's eyes widen in fear as he runs toward them, putting away his gun.

"Alec!" he turns his head quickly to the rest, "Call a bus! Alec!" and kneels beside the unmoving brunet, turning him around to face him, noticing blood over his clothes, "Alec, are you hit?" he asks grabbing his hand.

The brunet shakes his head, "N-no. No, the blood is his." Dick checks to see if there aren't any wounds on his chest or neck. The two of them turn to look to the direction where the shots were fired and see Vince putting his gun away. The older man nods at them. Dick nods back and then proceeds to cup Alec's face, bringing it closer to his chest as they both breathe in relief.

 

* * *

 

Thomas was making his way to the abandoned bowling alley. He was angry- no, scratch that. He was furious. What he thought while at Teresa's house was still running over his mind. He might be wrong but it's the only thing that makes sense. He gets to the big door and knocks on the door several times, although he's sure the vampires heard him before he even knocked on the door. He waits for a moment before the door opens and a short dark haired vampire opens the door.

"I need to speak to your leader." he tells the vampire.

She nods, "Gillian will be with you in a moment." she moves aside to let him enter. Once Thomas crosses the door, the vampire grins without him seeing and closes the door.

 

* * *

 

"Are we completely sure of that?" Minho asked.

Aris, Minho and Newt were over the mansion. Teresa was with her mom at the hospital, her dad on his way there. Gally was upstairs taking care of his mom when she complained about the baby moving. The other three were talking about what Thomas told them: that he thought that the vampire girl was innocent. They were currently talking over the dining room.

Minho continued, "I mean, sure they aren't the most smiley of the vampires but that doesn't mean that they're bad people. And they decided to approach us and tell us about the girl and they even showed us their 'we protect those who can protect themselves' motto in Latin."

Aris, who was pacing around the table, stops and turns to him, "What did it said in Latin?"

"Uh, sic... normus allos... something, I don't remember." Minho's eyes then widen as he remembers something, "Oh, wait! I know!" he takes his phone out, "I took a photo of it." he notices the other two staring at him, "What? I liked it."

He gives his phone to Airs, who takes it and looks at the screen where the picture appeared. He frowns.

"Is this their motto? What they had over their lair?"

"Yes, why?"

Newt notices the stiffness on the brunet witch and takes a step forward, "What is it?"

Aris turns to them with wild eyes, "Call Thomas. Call him now!"

 

* * *

 

Thomas was sitting in a room alone, waiting for Gillian to appear when his phone started ringing. He takes it out and sees that it's Minho who's calling him. That's weird. He answers anyway,

"Min, wha--

 _"Thomas, listen to me!"_ Minho's ragged voice interrupted him, _"It doesn't mean what she told you!"_

Thomas frowns, "What?"

With Minho still grabbing the phone, Newt moves it in front of him, " _'Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc.'_ "

Aris then moves it so he can also speak, " _'We gladly feast upon those who would subdue us.'_ "

Thomas feels his blood run cold.

_"Thomas you have to get out of--"_

The call ends and Thomas doesn't know how but he manages to keep his phone in his pocket. He stands up and he's about to make his run when he suddenly sees red eyes staring back at him from the corner of the room. Then, one of the vampires launches himself at Thomas but the werewolf manages to pin him to the ground, fangs and claws out. He could feel his eyes glowing too. When the next vampire tries to do the same, Thomas avoids him and runs to the door. He successfully opens it and exits the room, not bothering closing the door behind. The vampire runs after him. The werewolf reaches the door through which he came but before he can reach the knob, a vampire climbs onto his back and wraps his hands around his throat, trying to choke him. Thomas claws at him, drawing blood, but the vampire won't let go of his windpipe. Thomas closes his eyes, growls and grabbing the vampire's wrists he uses his werewolf strength and throws the creature to the front, hard on his back. He jumps above him and opens the door, exiting the bowling alley but unfortunately the vampire, still on the ground, manages to grab his ankle and makes him lose balance. He falls to the ground and tries to crawl away.

The male vampire gets up but as soon as he tries to launch himself at Thomas, a blue force throws him back into the building and it closes the door. Thomas frowns and goes to get up when a hand grabs his and he -scared, he might admit- turns to see Newt, his savior.

"Come on!"

The witch quickly pulls him up and without letting go of his hand he Disapparates them from there. The vampires come out and hiss at their disappearance. When Newt Apparetes it is accompanied by a bright flash of bluish-white light -different from when Aris Apparetes. Both teens fall hard to the ground since Newt still was learning how to Apparete and Disapparate. When they land in the ground, they both let out a groan hands still holding to each other.

 

* * *

 

With the sun going down, Gally was coming back from the store. His mom wanted -or was craving- donuts with mustard topping, so he told her that he would go and buy it for her. He was walking back to his truck, holding the bags with his left hand when he saw a quick movement coming from the other side of the parking lot and then he saw a pair of red glowing eyes staring back at him. He dropped the bags and ran after it. He could feel his own eyes glowing but he didn't care. He ran after that figure but then stopped once he lost sight of it. Gally stood alone over the sidewalk when suddenly he was thrown to the ground and a weight was above him. His hands managed to hold the vampire's hands as he showed his fangs at Gally.

"Being all by yourself isn't clever, you know? Dragon's blood is alluring to us vampires."

"Yeah, just like normal blood."

"No~ This type of blood," he sniffs harder over Gally's neck, "is specially hard to resist.

Gally used his strength to keep the distance between the vampire and himself but the vampire was pretty strong too.

"You won't get it from me!"

The vampire was still grinning but then something changed in his eyes as he continued to sniff. What was more shocking was that he suddenly stops. Like, literally stops all movement and took a step away from the blond.

A new grin appeared on his face, "You're right. I shall not get it from you..."

Gally frowns. Before he can even demand to know what he meant with that, the vampire runs away. Gally gets up from the ground and looks around but he couldn't see the vampire anymore.

 

* * *

 

"You sure you're fine?" Thomas asked once Gally called them and told them what happened. They -except Teresa- were standing out of the store and over Gally's truck.

"Yeah, he didn't do anything to me."

"That's strange." Newt says.

Gally, with a frown, turns to the blond witch, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he could've attacked you and drink your blood if he wanted. Not that you were defenseless but..."

"Yeah, I get it."

"And yet he didn't."

Aris, who had his arms crossed over his chest while thinking about the whole situation gets an idea and his eyes shine for a moment, "Gally's not the only dragon in Beacon Hills." he mutters, loud enough for Thomas and Gally to hear.

"What?" Thomas asks.

"The vampire said that they would get the dragon's blood but not from you. Which means they know where to find another dragon here in Beacon Hills." he gives Gally a look, "Another dragon we know, guys?"

They all stay silent as they think about it but luckily Gally was the first one to figure it out. Gally's eyes widen,

"Mom."

 

* * *

 

Diana was over the dining room at the mansion, sitting while eating some frosting she found over the fridge when she heard a noise coming from the living room. She frowned and went there, a hand over her pregnant belly. She was standing over the living room, looking around; the vampire girl was sleeping peacefully, so she wasn't the one who made the noise. Diana didn't found anything out of place. Suddenly a pair of hands are over her shoulders, and she barely has the time to turn and look into Gally's eyes as he yells

"Mom, get down!"

And both of them fall to the ground, Gally cushioning her fall as Aris appears out of nowhere. The witch throws a jar with mountain ash over the door; it breaks and a line of mountain ash forms over the entrance.

Diana and Gally look up as Aris sighs. The vampire girl, now awake, was looking at the door. Gally gets up and helps his mom get up too.

"What's going on?" Diana asks.

Aris takes out his phone and puts it over his ear; Thomas' voice comes from it.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. We're all alright. We'll call you if something comes up."

"Okay. Be safe, guys." the call ends.

With a panicked look, the strawberry blonde woman turns to her son, "What's going on? Gally?"

Gally turns to his mother, "Mom, we think that the vampires will come for the baby."

Diana frowns with worry over her face, "What? But why?"

"Because of the dragon's blood that runs through his veins." answers Aris.

Diana puts a hand over her belly. Gally walks her to the dining room to sit again and he then walks back to Aris, who was staring at the mountain ash over the door.

"Can we do anything else?" Gally asks.

"No. We can only prevent them from entering but that's it. And we can't be in here forever."

Gally growls and turns to the left. Goddamit.

Aris stands there, looking at the door and at the mountain ash when an idea comes to mind. No. It's too risky. But they were going against vampires so they might need help. Ugh, if there only was another way...

Making up his mind, Aris mentally nods to himself as he says out loud "I have to go."

"What? Why?"

"Trust me, I'll go and get us some help."

"What, you're going to look for some powerful spell in an antique book?"

Aris doesn't answer. He just raises his hand to open a portal without looking at it. Once it's opened, he crosses over and the portal closes.

 

* * *

 

At the Magic World over Belle Reve Penitentiary, one of the guards with a mustache was currently sitting down behind the desk, boringly reading a newspaper. As he changed the page, he saw out of the corner of his eyes a small and chubby guard approaching the desk, so he put the newspaper down.

"Your replacement arrived." the new guard said.

"Finally!" he groaned. The guard with the mustache got up on his feet and patted the other guard on the back, "Hey, listen, if something happens there's a baton under the desk. You know how to use it, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I'm gonna go now." letting out a yawn and scratching his belly, the guard starts walking towards the end of the hall where the exit is.

The other guard waits until he's sure the guard is gone to turn around where the cells are and starts walking towards them. He slowly makes his way through the hall until he reached the one he was looking for -Theo's cell. He reaches the cell and pulls the metal flap that can be opened to serve meals.

"Dinner's ready."

The werewolf, who was lying on his back over the bed, gets up from his bed and approaching the door while scratching the back of his head he asks,

"So what do we have today?"

"How about freedom?"

Theo, bewildered, looks up and sees as the chubby guard changes into someone else: someone slimmer, a little bit taller and with lighter brunet hair and pale green eyes. Theo grins as he finds Aris standing on the other side of the door. Without saying anything, Aris holds his cuffless hand to the front and after seeing that, Theo decided to stand back. The witch also takes a step backwards before pointing his hand -now glowing green- at the cell and shouts

 _"Bombarda Maxima!"_ provoking a big explosion to happen, enough to blast open the sealed doors and some boulders. He puts his hand away just as the other guy comes out of the cell. He was still wearing the same dark clothes from last time. Maybe they are like their uniforms.

Theo looks behind him at the cellar door on the floor, "So can I ask why did you came all the way here to free me?"

"Remember that offer? That I would need help to save my friends and I would come to you?" Theo raises an eyebrow at him, "My friends are in danger. I need your help."

Theo looks back at him and after a few seconds he grins as his eyes turn golden.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *winks at the audience*


	10. Trinity Cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!!  
> Oh my god, it was driving me crazy to wait for Friday to come already!! I needed to upload the chapter.  
> Next chapter is the grand finale of the season. But don't worry, next will be the start of season 5 (although I don't know if I'll upload the first chapter on Friday 15 or 22). Thank you so much for the ones who commented last chapter!

Over the abandoned bowling alley, Gillian was sitting over her comfortable chair and with a blood martini on her hand when the door opened and another vampire entered the room. He had dark hair, pale skin and green eyes. He approached the blond woman,

"Maurice hasn't come back. The sun is going to come out soon and we don't have too much potions left to go out and search for him."

"Maybe he found a source of blood and he doesn't want to share." answered the woman, taking a sip from her drink.

The vampire crosses his arms, "So it's true what the other say: they know. What are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean? The plan is still the same."

"But they-

"-were gonna find out sooner or later. I was hoping that later but," she shrugs, "What we gotta do is remember why we are here for. Dragon's blood."

"Is it really that worth it?"

Gillian puts her drink down and stands up, "Have you ever drink dragon's blood, my dear Oliver?"

"No, ma'am."

"Is the most delicious thing in the world." she starts walking around the chair, "10 times better than regular blood. It's like you were drinking blood for the first time... you don't want it to end. Never." she reaches to the vampire's side, her hand over his shoulder, "So yeah, it is worth it."

 

* * *

 

The sun wasn't up and neither were the citizens of Beacon Hills except for one house. Thomas was standing in front of the cell where the vampire girl was currently sitting inside. After Gally and Aris left to the mansion to save Gally's mother, Thomas and Minho went to the mansion and Newt went to his house to put mountain ash to protect his house. At the mansion, the mountain ash was still over the door, protecting them. Teresa was still over the hospital. Aris still hadn't come back and they were getting worried about the situation. Diana was over Gally's room, resting for now. After thinking about it and sharing a look with Minho, Thomas takes a step forward to the cell; the girl didn't even looked up to see him.

"Please speak." the girl stays in silence, so Thomas licks his lips, "We know that you weren't the one that killed that woman nor the one that almost provoked Teresa's mom death."

That seems to catch the vampire's attention, as she turns to look at Thomas.

"Please."

The girl stares at Thomas for almost a minute in silence before he licks her lips.

"Gillian is... a horrible creature. She doesn't care about anything that doesn't hold value to her."

"She mentioned that you're her step-daughter. Is that right?"

The vampire nods, "My mother died after I was born. My father raised me all by himself until I turned 16. That's when we met Gillian. He fell in love with her and a year later they got married. Not much longer after that she turned us both."

"So you already knew she was a vampire?" Minho asks.

"She told us before they got married. Everything was perfect until... _it_ happened."

"What happened?"

"Gillian has made horrible things."

"What kind of horrible things?"

"She has killed thousands of humans in order to drink their blood. And she makes us stay quiet about it, because if not then she says they'll take her away and we'll be on our own. Nobody wants to talk because of the fear of losing their leader and their home. Most of us are alone and don't have somewhere to go."

"But now it's not only human's blood she wants."

She nods, "She heard that there was a dragon living in here and so she decided to come and have that person's blood. When they couldn't get to your friend, one of our own must've sensed that your friend's mom was expecting another dragon."

"It's easier that way?" Minho asks.

"Is it easier to attack a grown up or a baby?" she asks back. Minho gets it.

Thomas goes to speak but then he realizes something. "Sorry but I, eh, don't remember your name."

The vampire looks at him, curls moving to her front, "Audrey."

Thomas nods. "I'm Thomas. This is Minho." the Asian waves at her.

Audrey nods at them.

"They won't stop at anything until they have the dragon's blood. They won't care if they hurt or kill people while doing so. You have to stop her. Please."

"Don't worry. We'll do something."

 

* * *

 

The sun was up, the streets of Beacon Hills were illuminated by the sunlight. The witch hadn't come back yet. Gally was upstairs with his mother. Thomas had gone back to his house and Minho decided to stay in the mansion. The Asian male was currently curled in the couch. Audrey, still in the cell, was curled over one corner when suddenly opened her eyes and saw that the sun was starting to illuminate inside her cell. Panic flooding her body, she grabbed the bars and shook them, trying to have the raven male's attention.

"Hey! Hey, wake up!"

Minho murmured something but he didn't wake up.

The sunlight was getting closer to Audrey's leg, so the vampire took off one of her boots and threw it at Minho, successfully waking him up. The raven male groaned at the boot thrown at him but then he saw the terrified vampire girl over the cell and the open curtain.

"Shit."

Minho gets on his feet and quickly closes the curtain. The vampire girl lets out a relieved sigh.

"That was close." Minho says as he turns back to the cell.

"Why am I still here? I already told you everything I know, and you know that I'm not bad."

Minho grabs the boot and gives it back to the girl, "Yeah, but turns out that Aris is the only one who knows how to open this thing, and he hasn't come back." Suddenly, Minho notices something weird over the cellar's door. "Wait, what is this?" he touches it and the door falls open, startling him and making him step back. Huh, it was that simple.

With the door now open, Audrey got out of the cellar and the two of them stared at each other without moving a muscle. The girl eyed the kitchen where the door didn't have mountain ash and Minho knew what she was thinking.

"Sorry." she said.

"No, please wait-

But it was too late. The vampire girl ran away from the mansion even with the sun up. Minho ran to the door but he didn't cross.

"Gally's going to kill me."

 

* * *

 

"She _what_?!"

Thomas yelled as soon as he came back and found out that the vampire girl had run away. They were over the dining room.

"Sorry, she was too fast for me."

Thomas groans.

"Leave it." Gally says from the living room where his mom was over the couch, "She wasn't of help, anyway. And if she's really not on their side then we have nothing to worry about."

Thomas knows he's right. But still...

As the two best friends were talking, Gally turns to the door and stares at the mountain ash line that prevented supernatural creatures from entering the mansion. Slowly he began walking towards the door, approaching the mountain ash dangerously close.

"Don't get near the barrier." Diana says, which stops him.

Gally turns to look at her with a frown, "Why? Now that the seal is broken do mountain ash has an effect on me?"

"No."

Gally frowns and looks at the barrier.

"You'll burn it out." Diana says.

"Really?"

"And then you'll be able to cross it. That's why you shouldn't touch it."

Gally just nods. He takes a step back and towards the couch.

Suddenly there was a woosh of air all over the living room as a portal opened, and then Aris came back through the portal but he wasn't alone. The guy -he seemed around their age, maybe a year older- had medium brown hair blue eyes and he was dressed in dark clothes.

"Who is he?" Gally asks.

Aris looks at the other guy before answering, "He's Theo. He's a... an old friend of mine."

Theo flashes them a smile, "Hey,"

"An old friend?" Minho asks.

"From before I got in Belle Reve."

"Yeah, we kinda lose touch but then he came and asked for my help."

Gally frowns, "Your help?"

Theo flashes them his golden eyes.

"You're a werewolf." Thomas says.

"So are you."

Aris looks around the living room with a frown, "Where's the girl?"

"She escaped." Thomas says, giving his best friend a look.

"Why am I not surprised?" he sighs, "So what now?"

"Now we stay here and protect Gally's mom." Thomas says.

"We can't have her here for two more months, Thomas. Sooner or later we'll have to get out and they will be waiting."

"If not, then they'll try to break in." Theo adds.

"So either way they will get to Diana?" Minho asks.

"No, they won't." declared Gally, making his hand a fist.

"Of course they won't." with that Thomas approaches the back door with everyone else frowning in confusion.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to make sure everyone else is safe before staying here. Teresa isn't answering her phone and she's still at the hospital. And Newt's at his house."

"You go get Newt. I'll keep trying with Teresa's phone." Minho said. Thomas nodded and exited the mansion.

 

* * *

 

Over the hospital, Teresa was sitting beside her mother's bed at her room. She was holding her mom's hand, slowly caressing it with her thumb as she looked at her mom sleeping peacefully. After her asthma attack, the doctor said that she was going to be fine but that she needed to rest for now. Her dad had to go to work -Teresa insisted- and so he went back home to take a shower and go to work. Teresa decided to stay; she hadn't move since they arrived at the hospital, like hell she was going to go now. As she's looking at her mom's beautiful and serene face, Teresa suddenly hears something coming from outside of the room. She frowns as she can't identify the noise; so, she gets up from the uncomfortable chair and slowly makes her way to the door. She opens it and takes a peek at the somehow empty hallway before she hears the noise coming from the end of the hall, where the reception was.

"Hello?"

Nobody answers so she comes out to the hallway and finds to her surprise the hospital empty. Nobody on the hallways, nor over the counter or anywhere near. She's about to turn around and go back inside the room when the phone starts ringing. The sound she heard must've been that. As the phone rings, Teresa looks around but no one comes.

"Hello?"

With nobody near, Teresa slowly and with a bit of fear makes her way to the counter where the phone was. It kept ringing, not once stopping. The raven girl stands with the phone in front of her and so she slowly picks it up and puts the phone over her ear. There's no sound at all coming from it, no voice no anything, but Teresa doesn't put it down. Then, a screeching sound is heard though the speaker and Teresa's eyes widen in fear as she turns around, the phone falling from her hands...

And she wakes up startled, shooting her head up from where it was resting over her mom's bed beside her hand. Breathing heavily, Teresa looks around and notices the room normal. Heart beating like crazy, she looks down at her mom still sleeping and then at the door of the room. She gets up from the chair and walks towards the door, opening it and finding nurses rushing to bedrooms, accompanying patients and doctors walking by. She closes the door again and turns back to the bed. Sighing, she goes back to the chair and as she goes to sit down she sees that her phone received a message. Taking her phone in her hands, she opens it and reads it.

 

* * *

 

Thomas arrived at Newt's house, standing outside of it; he walked towards the door but he felt the mountain ash that didn't allowed him to cross the entrance. He couldn't even knock on the door. And he didn't bring his phone, great. Taking a step backwards he started calling for the other,

"Newt! Newt!"

Nothing. Maybe he isn't home? No, he said he was going to protect his house so he must be here. Having an idea, Thomas went around the house until he found an open window. He climbed the neighbor's tree that faced that window and jumped, landing on the ledge and slowly entering the house. Once he was inside, he was looking at the tree and then turned around to find an arrow being aimed at him. His eyes widen and he raises both hands up in surrender.

_"Whoa!"_

Immediately and after realizing who it was, Newt putted down the crossbow, "Sorry! Sorry! I thought you were someone else!"

Sighing in relief, Thomas approaches the other, "Where did you get that?"

"My dad sent it to me a week ago. Sorry, it was the nearest thing I had."

"I don't know if that's good or scary."

Newt chuckles. While still holding the crossbow in one hand, Newt asks "So? What brings you here?"

"Aris is back but the vampire escaped."

"Minho?"

"Minho."

"So? We all should be back at the mansion?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Newt frowns in confusion, "Look, I do want to help and save Gally's mom but my head is thinking about Vince and Mary. What if I'm at the mansion and they get attacked while I was not there?"

"I'm the same. I want to stay here and protect my mom. Not that she can't protect herself but... you know."

"Yeah."

"Is that selfish?" Newt asks looking up with his brows furrowed and glassy eyes.

"No. No, it's not."

They stare at each other for a couple of minutes before Newt clears his throat, turning around.

"We should probably get going."

Thomas nods, "Yeah..."

 

* * *

 

At the bowling alley, Audrey was making her way inside the building, reaching one particular room. She opened the door and found Gillian sitting over a chair, a drink on her hand. As she entered the room, the blonde vampire just stared at her.

"So you now hang out with werewolves. After they killed your father? After they took him away from us?"

"No," Audrey shakes her head, "Of course no."

"You stink like him. The teen wolf."

"I was captured by them. But you already knew that."

Gillian snorts. "Of course I knew. Nothing happens in this clan without me knowing."

"So what now? They know what you're looking for and they know it's you."

As she finishes saying that, other 'older' vampires enter the room, approaching Gillian.

"That is talk for adults. Be a good girl and go back outside and wait."

Not really having much option, Audrey does as she's said and leaves the room. She goes to another part of the building and sits down, bringing her legs to her chest and resting her head over them.

 

* * *

 

Before going to the mansion, Thomas and Newt went to the sheriff's station to talk to Alec. They were over the brunet's lab.

"So one of them is dead? Like, really dead?" Thomas asks.

Alec nods, "Yes. One straight shot at the head with a special bullet."

"But how can they be in the light and not die?" Newt asks.

"They have potions like mine. I don't know how many but they can still walk out when the sun is up."

"Yeah, but that means that they won't have super-strength nor run too fast."

"Yes. But they still can be lethal."

Thomas turns to his side, "All for just blood."

"It's not that simple. Yes, it may look like 'just blood' to you but for vampires, being able to taste dragon's blood? It's celestial."

"Have you ever tasted it?"

"I've never taste blood that is not human. And no, I've never bitten anyone either."

"Wow. I think all vampires should follow your examples."

Alec smiles. "It's not that simple."

The sound of steps were heard and they're interrupted.

"Someone's coming. Quick, we have to leave." Newt said as he grabbed Thomas' hand. The brunet nodded and they went behind Alec to disappear when Thomas calls for the vampire.

"Alec," the other turns around to him, "Please keep an eye on Vince."

Alec nods, "I will."

With that, Thomas and Newt Desaparate from there just as someone comes down the stairs. Alec turns to face Dick coming from the stairs and entering the lab, looking around.

"Who were you talking to?"

"To myself. In the comparing notes and reading them aloud way, you know. Not in the creepy way..."

Dick raises an eyebrow at him and looks around as if making sure there wasn't anyone there. When he finds nothing, he nods at the brunet scientist and goes back up. Alec sighs in relief and turns to look at where Thomas and Newt had been standing seconds ago.

 

* * *

 

Back at the mansion, the others were waiting for Thomas and Newt to come back. Diana is sitting over the couch when she feels a kick in her stomach and she brings a hand to her belly, taking a deep breath. Gally notices it,

"What is it?"

"Nothing. The baby is a little restless, that's all."

Then, Thomas and Newt Apparate inside the house over the living room. They let go of each other's hands as soon as they're there.

"And Teresa?" Thomas asks.

Minho takes a step forward, "Teresa said that she would come as soon as she takes a shower."

As the two best friends were talking, Newt saw Theo and, not recognizing his face he approached Gally.

"Who's that?"

"Aris' friend."

Newt frowns as he stares at the other. The werewolf feels someone looking at him and turns to where Newt is and, finding him staring at him, he winks at the blond. Newt flushes and looks away.

 

* * *

 

At her house, Teresa was over her room, having finished putting on fresh clothes after her shower. She was putting on her boots near the window when she thought she saw a shadow outside. Frowning, she grabbed her car keys and approached the window, opening it a little and taking her head out. She rested her hands on the ledge and also the keys as she looked around but found nothing. She grabbed her other boot from the ground and as she turned to grab the keys from the window, she accidentally pushed them and saw as her car keys fell from the window.

Teresa curses her luck and goes downstairs and towards the door. She opens the door and exits the house, going to where the keys fell. She looks up at the window and then down to the ground, searching for the keys but she doesn't find them. She gets down on her knees to look through the dried leafs on the ground and finally she finds them. With her car keys on hand, she stands up and turns around but stops as she finds herself face to face with Gillian. The vampire is covered in long covering clothes and wearing a summer black hat and shades. Even with the shades, Teresa knows she's looking back at her.

Slowly, Teresa takes a step back, "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to do what you do best, Teresa." she removes her shades, "I want you to scream."

Suddenly, the vampire's eyes glow red and she takes out her fangs and roars. Teresa's lungs let out a piercing ear bleeding scream.

 

* * *

 

Over the mansion, the rest of the pack were there in total silence when suddenly the two werewolves hear Teresa's scream. Theo covers his ears, shutting his eyes as Thomas turns his head to the side -being more accustomed to that sound- and also closes his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" shouts Theo once it's over.

Thomas stands up, "Teresa."

 

* * *

 

As Thomas and Aris went to find Teresa, Minho and Newt went back to the Asian's house as his house wasn't secured and he was worried for his family. They Apparate in the woods and Minho frowns, looking around.

"Wait. This isn't my house." he turns to Newt.

"Sorry. I have to focus to where I want to go and right now I'm feeling tired."

"No, it's fine. We're close, I think."

They start walking through the woods and as they are in silence, Minho decides to break it.

"So... what is it with you and Thomas?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that since the other day he seems... I don't know, weird? And whenever you two are together the room feels..."

"Feels what?"

"There's tension."

"Tension?"

"Yes. Not that there wasn't tension after you two broke up but this is a different type of tension."

Newt stops and remembers what Aris told him. "Sexual tension."

Minho stops and looks at him, "Yeah."

"Aris told me that."

"So what do you think it means that two people got to the same conclusion?"

Newt shrugs, "That it's just what two people think?" and he continues walking.

"I know that you know that you still have feelings for him. Maybe not 'love', but feelings."

"Well, if you think you know I know I still have feelings or something-

"Oh, I don't _'think'_ I know. I know that you know that I know you know you still have feelings for Thomas."

Newt frowns, "I'm confused."

"Finally you accept it."

"No, not about that. I meant-

Newt stops talking when he suddenly feels something weird. Something around them doesn't feel right. He looks around, hands up in case he needs to use his magic. Even though he stopped walking, Minho had turned around and continued walking. As he's walking he doesn't see something ahead an inch above the dried leafs of the woods. Newt turns his head to that direction and sees a wire just a few inches away from Minho's feet. Realizing what that is, Newt's eyes widen.

"Minho, _wait--_

But it's too late: Minho trips the wire and it activates the trap. A spiked spear comes out from a tree and goes right through Minho's abdomen.

 

* * *

 

Apparating over Teresa's house, Thomas and Aris ran towards the door and were about to open it when Thomas heard something coming from one side of the house, so he stopped and turned to look at Aris. The witch understood and both went to the backyard. It looked empty, but Thomas could hear a heartbeat and he knew it couldn't be the vampires. He followed the heartbeat and ended up finding Teresa hiding inside the storage shack. She looked terrified and she was trembling. Thomas entered the shack,

"Teresa!" he kneeled beside her, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah...." she manages to nod, "She just... came out of nowhere. Tried to attack me b-but I used my... my keys to reflect the sunlight and I ran. I ran here and she didn't come back."

"Thomas, they're near." Aris says as he looks around. Even when he can't see them he somehow can feel them. Something bad that's going to happen.

"Her eyes were so red..." Teresa said.

"Thomas, we have to go. _NOW!_ "

Thomas carries Teresa on his arms in bridal style and they get out of the shack and away from the backyard.

"Aris, takes us back to the mansion!" Thomas yells as they are running.

"I can't! Apparating with more than one person is difficult and exhausting! And right now I don't think I will be able!"

 _Shit!_ Thomas thinks quickly.

"Okay, follow me!"

 

* * *

 

Minho keeps screaming in pain over the woods ground as the spike is still in his guts. Blood is covering his shirt and sliding down to his jeans. Newt is kneeling in front of him, holding onto the spike and trying to pull it out.

"Okay. One... two... _three!_ "

Newt pulls at it, successfully removing the spike and quickly applies pressure to Minho's wound.

Minho looks down at the blood, "Oh my god, oh my god."

"No, no. Don't look at it." Newt says as he puts a hand over Minho's chin, obliging him to look up.

Newt muttered some words that Minho didn't understood -probably a spell- but nothing happened. The pain didn't go away nor his wound was cured. Newt tried it again and the result was the same.

"Haven't Aris taught you a healing spell or something?"

"Yes, but I'm freaking out too much to remember them!" Newt yells exasperated, eyes still on where his hands are covered in blood.

"Okay, Newt. Newt, keep calm, keep-" he winces.

"You shouldn't be trying to keep me calm. I should be the one calming _you_ down!"

"Yeah, but if you don't calm down then it's pretty possible that I might pass out." there was sweat over Minho's forehead and he started to get pale, maybe because of the blood loss.

Newt nods. Minho winces again, grabbing his arm with strength.

Still holding Newt's arm, Minho says "Sorry. It hurts."

Newt lets him hold onto his arm even though the grip hurts. "I'm not like Thomas. I can't take away your pain."

"I know."

Newt's arms were trembling. "Why are you so calm? A spiked stick went right through you, there's blood coming from your wound and we're in the middle of the woods with vampires wanting to kill us."

"Because you're here." answers calmly Minho, "It could be worse; I could be here alone, bleeding without no one knowing or being able to do something about it. But you're here and I know that you can do it."

Newt stared at him, eyes open wide and glassy. He nods to himself and looks down at the wound over the Asian's stomach, his hands covered in blood. He says the words again and his hands start glowing for a moment before it's over. Minho gasps as he feels the wound no longer open and blood is no longer running out of his body.

"It worked." Minho says.

"Barely. It just closed the wound but you'll still feel pain."

"Better than nothing."

Newt chuckled. He turned to look at the spike and frowned, holding it up to take a better look at it. He remembers what Alec told them about the vampires and he frowns,

"It wasn't lethal."

"What?" Minho asked.

"The trap wasn't lethal." he repeats and soon he realizes something; his eyes widen, "It slowed us down."

Minho seems to catch up with him. "They're near."

"We have to go back to the mansion."

With that said, Newt helped him get up on his feet, putting Minho's arm over his shoulders for support and his arm around the Asian's waist. Together they started walking away from the woods.

 

* * *

 

At the mansion, Gally and Theo were the only ones left guarding Gally's mom. The two teens were over the living room while Diana was at the dining room table, eating something. As they guarded the closed door, Gally kept glancing at the werewolf. Something felt off with him.

"So... How did you say you met Aris?"

"I didn't say." Theo says with a grin.

"Okay." Dammint. He's too clever. "And you haven't spoke to him in...?

"What is this interrogation about?"

"Nothing. I just want to know more about my friends' friends."

Over the table, Diana felt another kick and she frowned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Or what, you can't handle a couple of questions?"

"No, but there's something called 'privacy'. Have you heard of it?"

Another kick made the strawberry blonde woman stand up and put a hand over her belly, wincing a little.

Gally crosses his arms, "I just asked when was the last time you spoke to Aris. I didn't ask what color your underwear was."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because in the two almost three years I've known Aris he's never mentioned your name before."

"Before it's been almost five years since I spoke to him."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

A sharp kick in her stomach caused Diana to gasp and grab the wall for support. The two teens stopped their 'fight' and turned to where the woman was. The sharp pains in her stomach continued and she knew what it meant,

"I-I think it's time... The baby's coming."

 

* * *

 

Diana was lying over the couch-turned-into-a-bed in the living room, screaming in pain and sweating. Her legs were open and her gown covered her. She couldn't have the baby right now. She was only seven months pregnant! It was too early!

The strawberry blond woman kept screaming, "I can't have this baby now!"

Theo goes to try and carry her bridal style but Gally shakes his head, stopping the werewolf, "It's too late. We can't move her."

"And what do you suggest?"

Gally stares at his mother as another contraction hits her and an idea comes to mind; he moves so that he's standing in front of his mother and then kneels down and the werewolf knows what he's gonna do.

"Okay, Theo, I need you to get me some towels. And a pair of scissors from the kitchen."

The werewolf nodded and ran out of the living room to get those things. Diana looked up to her son.

"You're gonna be fine, mom."

Moments later Theo came back with the stuff Gally asked him for.

"Mom, listen to me, ok? Listen. I need you to push, ok?" he pulls her gown up and caresses her legs to calm her, "The baby needs to come out. Come on, you can do it."

Theo goes beside the strawberry blonde woman and offers his hand to her. She takes it. As soon as he grabs it, black veins appear over Theo's arms. He was taking her pain.

"Okay, mom. _Push!_ "

Diana leans forward as she pushed, gasping for some air she felt she was getting stolen. She leaned back her head as a gasp left her, rolling her eyes. She let out another high pitched scream, tossing around the bed. Gally kept telling her that she was doing great and that she needed to continue. Diana squeezed the werewolf's hand as another contraction hit her. Her whole body yelled _'push'_ but her mind said _'no, it hurts!'_ The strawberry blonde woman clenched her eyes shut, and yelled at the top of her lungs.

A cry rang through the whole room.

Diana was gasping slowly, leaning back on the bed still grabbing Theo's hand. Gally used the scissors to cut the umbilical cord and proceeded to use one of the towels to clean up the baby. The woman let go of the werewolf's hand and said a thank you to him. The baby kept crying as Gally wrapped him in a towel and then stared at him. He admired his baby brother for a moment before slowly passing the baby to his mom.

Diana held the baby in her arms, smiling at him; he looked so small and pink. Well, every baby was like that but still. She couldn't keep from smiling, "Hi." she rested her head on the pillow, still looking at her baby. She softly said again, "Hi." touching with the most care in the world the little one's soft cheek.

Gally got up from the ground and Theo separated from the woman's side, standing beside the sandy blond guy. The two of them stared at her as the sun slowly went down over the window. Theo turned to the window as Gally kneeled beside his mother. Diana also saw out of the window,

"You have to take him." she said as she passed the baby to Gally.

Gally shook his head, "No, no, mom. You don't know what you're saying."

"No, I do. They'll be here any minute and the baby needs to be safe. We both know that the mountain ash won't hold them. Please... I lost your father. I don't wanna lose anyone else that I love."

Theo takes a step forward, "I'll take the baby. You stay here."

"No."

"Then go and I'll stay."

Gally turns to his mom again, "Mom, I'm not leaving you."

"But I'm afraid you can't do both things."

Gally looks at her sorrowly, but knows that she won't change her mind. He nods. He lets his mom kiss the baby's forehead and stands up, going to where his sword is and grabs it, walking towards the door. As he passes beside Theo, he stops and looks at him,

"If something happens to her..." he threatens.

Theo doesn't move nor flinches; he nods, understanding what he meant. Gally doesn't bother to nod at him and goes to the door, ready to leave but his mom's voice stops him,

_"Everett."_

Gally turns to look at her.

"Everett." she repeated and Gally understood what she meant. The baby's name. His little brother's name.

Gally nodded and went to the door, standing in front of it not sure of what to do. He closed his eyes and flames appear around his body; he crosses the entryway and the flames burn the mountain ash line over the door. Diana grabs the mountain ash jar over the nightstand and turns to the front. Gally finishes crossing and starts running away. Diana, with the strength she has, throws the jar at the door where it breaks once it makes contact with the door and a new mountain ash line forms.

 

* * *

 

The sun is going down and Thomas, Aris and Teresa were over Thomas' house. It was the only place Thomas could think of that was close to them and where they could protect themselves from the vampires. There was a line of mountain ash over the door and the two of them were over the dining room.

"Do you think the others are fine?" Teresa asks as Thomas looks through the window.

"I don't know. I hope."

Aris comes from the kitchen, "Gally isn't answering his phone."

"Neither is Minho." Teresa says.

"Okay. I'm going out to get them." Thomas says as he walks towards the door. Before he has the chance, Aris grabs him by the wrist. "Aris, let go."

"No. You're not thinking clearly."

"Yes I am. I'm going to get the others back."

Aris let go of his wrist. "And you're gonna leave us alone while you go and be the hero?"

"You have magic. You can protect both of you."

"Yes, and what happens if one of them manages to knock me down and it's only Teresa. What is she gonna do?"

"She's not defenseless."

"I know, but she is human."

Thomas stops and looks up to see where the raven girl was currently sitting.

"And what do you expect me to do? Just sit down and wait?"

"No. I'll go and look for them."

"It would be the same."

"I'm sorry, who is the most experienced with supernatural creatures and magic of the two of us?"

Thomas sighs. "Okay, fine!"

Aris makes a twirl with his hand and a small jar appears on his hand. He walks back towards Teresa and gives it to her.

"Here. If one of the vampires is close enough just take the lid off and point it at them."

Teresa nods. Aris walks back to the door where Thomas is waiting; they exchange a look and then the witch opens the door and crosses the door, being careful of the mountain ash. He uses his magic to close the door and turns to the front.

 

* * *

 

At the mansion, Theo was looking through the windows while Diana was still lying over the couch turned into a bed. She was better than she had been while giving birth and slowly she was recovering. As Diana looked down to her hands that still felt the weight of the newborn on them, Theo glanced at her and back at the window and spoke,

"Did you decided to name him like that in the rush of the moment or had you already picked the name?"

Diana grimaces, "I didn't have the name ready. Not even when Gally was born."

"Yet you decided a nice name."

"And it's not even complete." Theo raises an eyebrow, "It's Everett Brennan."

Theo gives her a look before slightly shaking his head, "I don't know what's with people giving their children second names."

"It's not an ordinary name. The Gaelic meaning of the name Brennan is _'brave'_."

"So you picked it because of the meaning?"

"Your name is Theodore, right?"

"Yeah."

Diana seems to think about it for a moment before she continues, "I think your mom picked _'Theodore'_ meaning _'god's gift'_ for a reason. I'm sure she wanted you to have a strong name. A name that had a meaning."

Theo doesn't answer to that. He stares at the strawberry blonde woman over the bed for a few minutes before his stance changed and he turned to the window again. Before Diana could ask what was wrong, Theo, with his eyes glowing golden said

"They're here."

Just outside of the mansion the figures of two people were standing facing the mansion.

 

* * *

 

Gally was still running as far away he could get from the mansion, holding the baby close to his chest when he heard something coming towards him and he knew what it meant. Gally stops running and turns to face a vampire standing a few meters away from him. The other creature grinned as he saw the bump over Gally's arms squirm.

The vampire licks his lips, "Just give us the baby and you might not die."

"Might? Not very convincing."

"I could just run and take him away from you."

"Go and try. Let's see what's faster: you taking the baby from my arms or your skin peeling off because of dragon's fire."

As Gally is trying to see how he's going to get out of this situation -he couldn't use is sword and balance the baby in the other; the vampire would take a chance and take him away- when he hears something hiding over his side and he grins. The vampire, whoever, doesn't seem to notice and is instead pissed that the other doesn't do as he says. The vampire started walking towards him, claws and fangs out and glow his eyes at Gally.

"Aris, now!"

Gally throws the baby up in the air and he suddenly disappears. The vampire stares at where the baby had disappeared and down to the sandy blond running away from him. Suddenly someone appears beside him -the brunet witch- grabs his hand and the two of them disappear just like the baby did seconds ago. It all happened too fast for the vampire to do something about it.

 

* * *

 

The two vampires -a male and a female- were standing a few meters away from the mansion, watching it. The door opens and the two of them look as the werewolf appears in the entrance, looking back at them. The vampire move too quick and now they're standing in front of the door. One of the vampires -the male- raises his hand and brings it forward slowly, obviously having sensed something. His hand touches the barrier but nothing happens. He takes it back and they stare at Theo.

"No matter how hard you try, you won't be able to cross and enter the house." Theo says.

The female one grinned, "Oh poor Mutt, who said anything about entering the house?"

Theo feels a shiver going down his spine by that grin and those words.

 

* * *

 

After a couple of minutes of just standing outside of the house and staring at it, the vampires ran away, disappearing into the dark. Probably to tell the others where they thought the baby was. Once he's sure that they're gone, Theo goes to the couch and grabs the backpack that Gally had prepared in case they had to leave.

"We need to leave."

Diana, now sitting in the bed, frowns, "Why? What happened? Is Gally back?"

"No, and neither are the vampires but we need to move fast. We have to get going before they come back."

"B-But we're save in here. They can't cross the mountain ash. They won't get in."

Theo stops and looks at her, "They're not trying to get in. They're waiting for us to come out."

"But we're not going to come out of the house."

"No, but we might if they set this place on fire." Diana's eyes widen in fear, "Now, come on. They're not going to take long."

As he's helping the woman get up, Diana hears something and she stops, her eyes turning to look around the house.

"Do you hear that?"

Theo does hear it. It sounds like... a baby crying. Frowning, he goes to the kitchen and when he comes back the baby is over his arms. The baby had appeared over the crib that Gally had been making over the kitchen. Diana's eyes glow with so much joy. Theo lays the baby in his mother's arms.

"He's back!" Diana says as he looks down at the baby.

"But how...?"

"Does it matter?"

Theo nods. "Okay. Take him; I'll go and get the stuff."

Diana nods. While she stays there, Theo goes to the kitchen to grab some food -who knows when will be the last time they go out-; he walks to the fridge and opens it, the light illuminating the room when he notices something over the backdoor. He closes the fridge and gets closer to the backdoor only to finds that the door doesn't have mountain ash. Realizing what that meant, he turns around to go to Diana when a force throws him to the wall, making him hit his head and fall to the floor unconscious.

Over the living room, Diana hears something falling to the ground and frowns.

"Theo?"

She calls out for the werewolf but the other doesn't answer. Putting the baby on the bed, wrapped in the sheets to be hidden, Diana walks to the kitchen. She enters it and looks around before she finds the werewolf unconscious over the floor. She gasps and runs out of the room but suddenly stops once she sees a vampire standing over the living room. He had medium height curly hair, pale skin and red glowing eyes. Slowly, the strawberry blonde woman makes her way to the living room when the vampire turns to her.

"Diana Amara." he says her name and a shiver goes down her spine. "Quite a name, huh? Did you know that Diana means _'heavenly'_ , _'divine'_ , while Amara translates as _'eternally beautiful'_ , _'eternal'_ , _'unfading'_ or _'immortal'_?" he starts pacing around, "Pretty, pretty words, don't you think?"

Diana doesn't answer; she just continues to stare at the vampire.

"And they suit you. You, an Oracle. You have that youthful appearance like us, vampires, and you might even be immortal. And the icing on the cake was that you have given birth to not one but two healthy dragons. I'm impressed," he says taking a bow.

Diana just keeps slowly trying to get to the bed to be able to protect the baby.

"And you think that I don't know that the baby is in the bed, wrapped in the sheets and that you're trying to get to it?" Diana stops. "Ha ha, well, this was fun. But I'm afraid that my mother taught me not to play with my food."

_"NO-_

She doesn't even get to finish her cry as the vampire is in front of her, striking her with his arm and knocking her unconscious. The vampire stares at the woman lying on the floor for a couple of seconds, and then turns to look at the baby on the bed. The baby was asleep and so he grins, showing his white fangs.

 

* * *

 

After Aris and Gally disappeared, the witch brought them to Thomas' house were the brunet and the raven girl were waiting. Neither had seen Newt and Minho and Thomas was worried but Gally was far worried since his mom and now his brother were over the mansion with just one person to protect them. They all decided to go to the mansion and stay there, protect the Castellans and make a plan in how to search for the two missing members of the pack. Aris Apparated them inside the house and once they arrived, the first thing Gally saw was his mom unconscious near the bed.

"Mom!" he quickly goes to her side, kneeling beside her and with his hand gently touching her face. She reacts at the touch, nose scrunching and eyes trying to open. "Mom, are you okay?"

Diana blinks a few times, getting use to the light when her eyes open wide and she's instantly on her feet, looking around with fear. "Everett! They-

_"He's here."_

They turn to look over at Theo, who was coming from the kitchen and had a bundle over his arms. Diana runs to him and grabs the baby from him, relief washing over her as she coos at her son. She checks the baby's body but she doesn't find anything out of the ordinary. She looks up to Gally,

"He doesn't have a single scratch."

Thomas looks at Gally, "That's weird. Why go to this length to get their hands on the baby when they didn't even take him away?"

"I don't know."

The pack, Theo and Diana just look at the baby over the woman's arms and wonder what did the vampires do... and what was their plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I always have to leave cliffhangers?? *looking at myself over the mirror* why are you like this?  
> Anyways, so excited for the last chapter!! :D


	11. Dancing in the Velvet Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The last chapter of Season 4. I'm so proud that we've reached this point *wipes tear*  
> I'm just gonna upload the chapter really quick and then I'm gonna spend the whole day studying because I have two exams over the weekend (one at Saturday and the other at Sunday). Wish me luck!!

At the abandoned bowling alley, while Gillian was still talking to the older vampires of their clan inside the room, Audrey was sitting by one of the windows, watching the moon shine bright in the sky and decided that she's had enough of being cooped up in that place. She stands up and starts walking towards the main doors when a voice behind her stops her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gillian asks as she suddenly appeared behind the girl.

"Out. I need fresh air."

A hand on her shoulder stops her and she turns around to face Gillian.

"Fresh air? We don't need that. Now, go back and stay put." Audrey shakes her hand and continues walking, blatantly ignoring her. "If you continue with this behavior then you'll no longer be my problem anymore."

Audrey suddenly stops and turns around again, "Is that what I am? Your problem? I have done everything you've ever asked me to do and still you've denied me the only thing I ever wanted."

"And what was that?"

"What do you think?" she makes a pause, "You are the only mother I have ever known." she looks at the older woman into the eyes, "Was there a time, even in its smallest measurement... that you loved me at all?"

Gillian stares at her for a moment, her facial expression not showing any feelings as she said "How can anyone love a pebble in their shoe?"

Audrey felt something clutch her heart. Even thought it didn't beat any more, she could still feel the harsh words kicking her from inside. But she couldn't do anything. She didn't do anything. She stood there, lip trembling as Gillian turned around, telling her to stay in the building and then walking back downstairs to the room. Audrey didn't move for almost a minute and then she glanced at the door a couple of meters away from her.

 

* * *

 

Teresa was over the bathroom at the mansion, washing her face. She looked up and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Droplets of water were running over her face, down her cheeks. They looked like tears, and right now, Teresa felt like crying and she didn't know why.

 

* * *

 

Minho slowly opened his eyes and blinked, trying to get used to the light hitting his eyes. He groaned and felt as if someone had thrown a brick at his head and then he fell on top of the brick. His body ached. He was lying on his back and under his palms he could feel something... soft. As he blinked a few more times, he saw a familiar face looming above him,

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious." Alec said with a smile. Newt was standing beside him and the two of them were watching Minho on the bed, "You doing okay?" Minho tries to sit up but groans and holds his stomach. Newt and Alec help him lay down again, "Maybe you should sit down, huh?"

After running through the woods Newt and Minho didn't make it to the mansion and instead were found by Alec. The vampire brought them to his house where he attended Minho's wound. Now the Asian was lying on Alec's bed and needed to rest until the pain disappears. They hear the bell ringing coming from the door and both Newt and Alec turn to the direction of the hallway. Alec turns to them,

"Wait here." and after Newt nods, Alec walks out of the room leaving the two teens alone. He walks through the hall and reaches the entryway, where he opens the door and stands in his place; on the other side a couple of meters away from the door -and off the porch- was the medium height, curly haired vampire that had entered the mansion a couple of hours ago. He grinned as soon as he saw Alec.

"Hi, there."

"You're not allowed in here."

"Sorry to bother at this hour, but I believe that we can skip the bloodbath if you give me something that belongs to us." he crosses his arms behind his back, "I'm here to pick up."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember this place becoming a vet clinic or something similar. And even if it did, I'm not sure I remember you dropping off."

The other vampire starts walking slowly towards the door, watching the decorative chairs at the porch as he climbs it, "Maybe make an exception this one time?" he tries to get through the door but something stops him. He looks uncertain and tries again but is unable to cross.

Alec watches with cautious eyes as the vampire approaches one of the chairs he has on the porch.

"Mountain ash mixed with mistletoe. That's an old one." the vampire says, hands gripping tight the chair. Suddenly he throws a chair in anger at Alec's direction, but the brunet doesn't flinch, doesn't even blink as the chair smashes in pieces just before touching him.

"Let me be as clear as possible." Alec says as his eyes glow red, "You're not allowed in here." he says in a firm voice.

The other vampire grins wider as if this were just a game and soon he disappears, having run away fast. Alec closes the door, putting the lock on and turns back to his room. He pushes the door open, and Newt turns to him, sitting on the bed beside the lying figure of Minho.

"Was that one of them?" Newt asks.

"Yeah, but don't worry. They won't be able to get in." he sighs, "And I won't be able to get out. I'm a prisoner in my own house."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry. What's important is that you'll stay here until Thomas comes for you."

Newt turns to look at Minho, who had his eyes closed and was still lying on his back, "What I don't get is that... why are they after us? I mean, why bother coming here?"

As Alec opens his mouth to answer, another voice answers for him,

"It's because you're not the only ones he's hiding." a female voice says and they turn to the door where they see Audrey standing by the entryway. The vampire girl licks her lips as she stares at them back.

 

* * *

 

At the mansion, Thomas was staring through the window, watching as the sky was slowly getting colored into bright orange and yellow. A person stood beside him and Thomas didn't turn to see who it was; he knew by the scent.

"Even if I'm not a werewolf, I can sense that you're too tense for it to be good." Aris says as he too looks out the window.

"They're still out there and we haven't had any news about them. Of course I'm tense." he turns to the witch, "We have to find them-

"And we will. The sun is coming out and the vampires won't be able to promenade."

"And the potions?"

"I don't think they have enough for all the clan. We just have to be patient."

"I hate it when people say that."

"Me too. But it's the only thing I can come up with."

The two turn back to watch as the sun slowly comes out into the sky.

 

* * *

 

At Alec's house, the brunet vampire approached Audrey as she sat over the kitchen island. She turned around just as he held a small vial with a translucent liquid to her. It was the potion that allowed them to walk in the middle of the sun.

"Here. Take it."

She looks at the vial and back at him, "I can't. It's your last one."

"I'll be fine, I took one a few minutes ago. You're the one who will need- how did you know it was my last one?"

"I noticed when I was checking your things."

Alec frowns, "You went through my stuff?"

"Sorry."

Alec shakes his head and continues to hold out the vial. "Take it."

Audrey does, muttering a small 'thank you' as she did. Newt and Minho comes out of the room, the blond supporting the other.

"So what now? The sun is coming out."

"I'll take you to the mansion in case Thomas and the others are there. But first I need to grab something from my lab."

"We'll go with you." Newt says.

Alec nods and grabs his car keys. "Let's go."

At the sheriff's station, both Alec and Audrey entered the building while Newt and Minho stayed back in the car. The two vampires managed to avoid any of the deputies and went straight down to the brunet's lab. Once down, Alec walked towards his examination table and searched through the vials and jars he had there. His eyes fell on the one with some kind of powder.

"Here it is." he grabs it and puts is inside his satchel. He turns around, ready to go to the stairs when he doesn't see the girl. "Audrey?" he turns around and finds the girl over the corner, staring at the nothing. "Audrey?"

"Why am I even here? What am I doing?"

"What?" he gets closer to her.

She finally turns around to face him, "Why am I doing this? Turning against my clan?"

"You know why."

"It doesn't make me feel better, tho. I should just..." she doesn't finish; she turns around and is about to leave when Alec speaks aloud.

" _'Your relatives, members of your own family— even they have betrayed you; they have raised a loud cry against you. Do not trust them, though they speak well of you.'_ "

Audrey stops for a moment and then turns around, staring into Alec's eyes, "Jeremiah 12:6." the brunet nods, "Gillian made us read the Bible."

"Then you know I'm right." he takes a step closer, "That woman is dangerous. She has killed innocent people and she will kill more. Unless we stop her."

Audrey stares at him before she finally lets all out, "I just don't know if I can go on without her. Without the clan."

"I felt the same when I was first turned. The person who bit me did it to save my life and I owe him so much more than my life.

"What happened to him?"

"He died." he says with a sad smile, "He was like a father to me; he taught me how to control it, to never let my bloodthirst control me and how to live a normal life. After he died... I didn't want to continue living but... I did. I tried to find something meaningful to keep me going. And you can do the same. It can be the smallest thing: Like a movie you want to see, or a pet you have to take care of, or a job you really like."

"A person?"

Alec smiles softly, "Yes, a person too. A person is a great motivation."

"But they all die at the end."

"But you at least managed to stay alive to be part in their lives."

That's one of the most inspiring things she's ever heard. And the way he said it and the way his eyes shine with sincerity make Audrey want to be able to say something like that too. She can only nod.

"Now, let's go."

The two of them climb the stairs and out of the lab. As they are making their way to the door to exit the station, they are intercepted by a deputy. The two of them stand in front of the deputy.

"Who's the girl, Montgomery?"

"Uh..."

And as if that weren't enough, Dick passes by and notices them too. He approaches the three of them, standing behind the deputy.

"What's going on?"

"I asked Montgomery who the girl was. If she's arrested you gotta take her to-

"She's my niece." Alec says out of the blue.

The deputy frowns, "She doesn't look like you."

Alec stares at him, "Yeah, I know. That's why I said 'niece', not 'daughter'."

"And what is she doing here?"

"She came to visit. It's been a long time since the last time I saw her."

"And she came to visit you at work in the day you don't have to come to work?" the deputy asks with a suspicious tone the deputy.

Luckily Audrey seems to know what to say, "I would really like to stay and talk about my uncle's work, but the ice cream is melting in the car." she says turning to Alec.

"Oh, yeah! The ice cream!" Alec bumps his head lightly, "I almost forgot. Sorry, guys. Gotta go." and without another word the two vampires manage to get away and run to the door.

"That was weird." the deputy turns to Dick, "Don't you find it weird?"

"What?"

"That he suddenly appears with a teenager girl and says that she's his niece."

"Just last week you brought your five year-old nephew with you."

"Yeah, but people knew about him. I've never heard about that girl. You?"

"No, but it doesn't mean it's something bad."

"I don't know, man. Montgomery has always been kind of a freak."

Dick frowns at that, not liking that comment at all, "Don't you have some paperwork to do?"

The deputy nods and turns around, walking towards his desk.

 

* * *

 

At the mansion, Thomas, Aris, Teresa, Theo and the Castellans were over the kitchen having breakfast. Aris exited the kitchen and went to the living room where the crib with the baby inside was. He hears the baby making a noise and approaches to see what it was and once he looks at the baby he stays still. The others are having breakfast when the witch peeks his head inside the kitchen.

"I think I know what the vampires did to him."

They all share glances and go follow the witch until they're at the living room. The witch leads them to stand around the crib.

"Don't you notice something different on him?" Aris asks.

They all stare at the baby over the crib, squinting their eyes and frowning before they all notice it. Realization hits Gally as he speaks aloud,

"He looks a month older."

 

* * *

 

"How could they do that? I mean, is that even possible?" Thomas asks. They're all at the dining room while Diana is sitting over the living room, feeding the baby.

"For a vampire? No. But for someone who has the right potion? Yes." answers Aris.

As Diana gets closer to them, Teresa asks "Why would they do that? Why do they want to make the baby get older?"

"He's a dragon, right?" speaks out Theo, all eyes suddenly on him. "Well, the average adult has about 4.5 to 5.5 liters of blood circulating inside their body and newborn babies have barely any blood; they have about 0.2 liters of blood in their entire body and that's gotta be nothing for vampires. He's a small recipient with little of blood."

Gally growls at that.

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts."

"So you're saying that the vampires want Everett to grow up fast so they can have more blood than they would have if he were still a baby?" Diana asks.

"That's the most logical explanation I could come up with."

"I agree with him." Aris says, "If the vampires want dragon's blood they would have to wait for the baby to grow up so they can have it. But they're not gonna wait years for that."

"And how long do they have to wait now? Days? Weeks?" Gally asks.

"Are you asking how fast is he going to grow up? I can't know." the sandy blond gives him a look, "I swear! It's different, okay? It may vary. A day, week, month."

"So maybe in a month he might or not be my age?"

Rolling his eyes, Aris stands up and goes upstairs. Gally angrily follows. Gally watches as the witch goes to his vault, so he follows. Once inside, he sees Aris standing in front of one of the bookshelves and looking through the books ([x](https://68.media.tumblr.com/0afd3842ad41c7ca04997d8bb8b6525a/tumblr_nwh6xkiTzw1uic0ito1_500.gif)) until he finds the one he's looking for. He grabs the big brown book and puts it over the table; he opens it as Gally approaches the table.

"I don't want my brother to live his whole life in less than a year." he says with authentic concern.

"I know." answers Aris as he keeps looking through the pages.

"What are you doing?"

Aris stops looking at the book and looks up at the sandy blond, "Looking for a cooking recipe, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm looking for a spell or something to counter the potion."

Gally gets closer, "Is there something like that?"

"There's a potion, if I remember correctly, that can stop it effectively. He can't go back to being a baby, but at least he'll grow up normally."

"So? What are we waiting for? Tell me the ingredients so I can get them, make the potion and there."

Aris shakes his head, "It's not that simple. This is not baking a cake with too much sugar. If you do a tiny mistake, if you pour more than a pinch of one ingredient you'll have to start all over again. And some of the ingredients are difficult to get, okay?" he stops looking through the pages and huffs, "It's not here."

"What? What do you mean it's not there?" he points at the page the witch stopped at, "What about that?"

Aris shakes his head, "This is a variation of the potion that can stop his growth, but I can't guarantee you that it will work."

"It doesn't matter. If it can help, I'll take the risk. How long will it take to make?"

"If I have all the ingredients? A month."

Gally's eyes widen, "A _month_?!" he gets closer, "Aris, if the potion is really making him age fast, he might not have a month."

Aris grimaces, "I know. But it's the only plan we've got."

 

* * *

 

Alec drove towards the mansion. In the backseat were Newt and Minho and in the co-pilot seat was Audrey, looking through the window.

"We'll be there in no time." Alec said as he drove, eyes on the road.

Audrey kept looking through the window with her legs brought up over the seat and close to her chest. Newt was beside the Asian, a hand over his shoulder. Minho let out a breath and closed his eyes for a moment, the pain was now minimal but it was still there.

Not wanting to be in complete silence, Audrey pushed her legs down and started changing through the radio to find a song. There was an announcement over one station and she changed it. Next was a talk show and she changed it too. Then, _'Highway to hell'_ started playing. She paused for a moment before changing it too.

Out of nowhere, there was a harsh noise coming from the car roof, as if something or someone had fallen on top of it. Still driving, Alec frowned.

"What the..."

A hand went through the car roof and came down, clawing and trying to grab Alec, who started trashing but didn't let go of the steering wheel. Audrey's eyes glowed red and she tried to claw at the hand to make it let go of Alec.

"Newt!" Minho yelled for the witch to do something as he held his side.

Newt seemed to understand as he raised his hands and they started glowing blue. Before he could do anything, there was another noise over the roof and another vampire hand came down, trashing around and grabbing Newt by the throat. The blond used his magic to throw the vampire off and away from the car but unfortunately the clawed hand had managed to get to him. Newt brought a hand to his throat as blood started pouring out of it.

 _"Newt!"_ quickly, Minho moved and brought his own hand to the blond's throat. "Newt!"

The other vampire stopped trying to grab Alec and instead changed its target. The hand grabbed the steering wheel and in one single move he pulled away the steering wheel from its place and threw it away, not before using it to hit Alec unconscious. The brunet vampire fell forward and the weight of his foot on the accelerator made the car go faster. The car starts accelerating and without a steering wheel, they wouldn't be able to do anything. Minho was still clutching the wound over Newt's throat and the witch was starting to close his eyes. Minho watched as Audrey tried to wake up Alec but with no avail. The car is going straight to one big tree and all Minho can do is close his eyes to wait for the impact...

When he doesn't feel the crash or anything at all, Minho opens his eyes again and sees that they didn't crashed; they were all fine and in once piece. He looks around the car and sees Newt looking at him with worried eyes. He realizes what just happened: he had a vision.

"Hey, Min? Are you alright?" the witch asked as he saw how pale the other had gone.

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"They're gonna be here." Minho says as he pushes forward and towards the car audio, standing in the middle of the two vampires, "We're all gonna die! I just saw it."

Newt frowns, "What?"

He starts changing stations as he mutters _'Highway to hell. Highway to hell...'_

"Highway to hell?" Alec asks with a frown as he drove. Minho pushes another button and the station changes.

 

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_On the highway to hell_

 

The raven boy turns to them and they all look at him with fear, "Okay, Minho, you're scaring me." Newt says.

"Guys, we have to get away from the road. Now!"

Alec pressed the brake and made a U turn to go back. The car made a high pitched sound and soon they were driving away from the road.

"Where to?" Alec asked as he drove.

"I don't know!"

"You didn't see it in your vision?"

"No, just death!"

"I don't like that kind of visions." Newt says.

"Me neither!"

As they drove away, two vampires came from hiding behind the trees. They watch as the car got away.

"Did they saw us?"

"It doesn't matter. Tell the others to change to plan B."

They disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

 

* * *

 

Over the mansion, Thomas was sitting over one of the chairs of the dining room with his hands intertwined together and his elbows over his knees, tapping the floor restlessly. He kept tapping on the floor for a couple of minutes more before he finally had enough,

"Okay, that's enough!" he gets up, "I'm going out to look for them."

"Wait, Thomas." he heard Gally's voice coming from the kitchen and soon a hand grabbed him by the bicep, stopping him. "Thomas, think this through. You don't know where they are, which means you don't know where you have to start first. Aris doesn't have enough mountain ash to keep breaking and making a new line to protect the house. Just stay put. We'll find them."

"You said that hours ago and I obeyed."

"Then do it again."

"Do you really think I will ever give him up? When his very existence is my definition of happiness?" he knows Gally knows he's talking about Newt. He was sick and worried about him and his best friend.

"I don't expect you to."

"Then why are you still holding me back?"

"Because if you leave, this whole group will fall apart."

Thomas turns around to see Aris, Teresa, Theo and Diana holding the baby looking back at them from over the living room entrance. Thomas hesitates but at the end he huffs, pushing Gally's hand away as he walks to the kitchen and enters it. Gally stays in the same place for a moment before walking towards the couch and sitting down. Diana approached him and sat beside him. Theo and Aris went to the dining table and sat as Teresa went back to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

At the bowling alley, Gillian was drinking another glass of blood when a female vampire with red hair entered the room. She stood over the door as the blonde woman sat on her seat.

"Is she with them?" Gillian asks.

"Yes. She was in the car with the other vampire and the two teens."

Gillian nods and puts her glass down. She stands up and walks towards the door, the other vampire keeping the door open for her. She exits the room to face the rest of the vampires. Some were sitting over the ground, others were talking over the corner but they all stopped at seeing her coming out.

"Do you see all see it? Audrey has abandoned us. Betrayed us." she starts walking slowly, passing between them, "She went with the people who killed one of our own and now she's with them, plotting against us. Us! Her own clan!" she stops and turns to face them, "Don't be confuse. She's no longer part of the clan. We no longer care for her, like she no longer cares for us. We will get the blood of the dragon once he's grown enough to last us for a long time. And once we're over, we'll leave this town and move to another. And another. And another." she raises her arm high, "Nothing will be able to stop us! No one is capable of stopping us!"

The majority of the vampires glow their eyes red and also raise their arms like hers, chanting and cheering. A few just stay in their places and look down at the ground, not really into the leader's plan.

 

* * *

 

At the hospital, Mary was sitting behind the counter, typing something on the computer when another nurse came in her line of vision, smiling.

"Hey, Mary. Listen, can you take care of a guy at room #15 in the second floor? He came saying he felt ill and he looked so pale."

"Sure. Enjoy your lunch." the other nurse thanked her and left.

Mary got up from her seat and went to the elevator. Once she reached second floor, she walked towards the room the guy was supposed to be. As she made her way, she noticed how empty the second floor was. Almost all the doors were closed and there was no one over the hallway. Just as she got closer, she saw a smear of blood over the floor ahead of her and stopped. She frowned and continued until she was standing in front of the half-open door.

She pushed the door open and stepped inside. There was more blood over the floor and soon a pair of boots came into view, followed by legs and a torso wearing a nurse's uniform. Mary realizes that it was a male nurse and that the blood came from him. As she got closer to the other side of the bed, she saw a pale looking guy sitting on the floor and the front of his shirt covered in blood. The guy looked up and Mary saw blood smeared over his mouth. Fear filled her body.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." he got up on his feet and went around the body, "I was just... a little bit hungry." he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as Mary slowly took a step back. "I think we haven't been introduced..."

Mary took another step back.

He grinned, his fangs showing, "Mary."

As soon as he said her name, Mary turned around and tried to run but the vampire was faster than her. He got to her and both of them fell to the ground, the woman screaming. The vampire was pulling at her leg as she tried to crawl away, still screaming.

_"No!"_

He got on top of her and tried to take a bite of her as Mary screamed bloody murder.

_"Leave me alone! No!"_

Then a roar was heard and both the vampire and Mary turned to see Thomas at the end of the hall, shifted and roaring at the vampire. The vampire snarled. Thomas charged at him and tackled him to the ground as Mary crawled away from them. The two creatures started wrestling on the ground before Thomas pushed the vampire against the wall. The vampire managed to push him away with his feet and both got up.

Once standing up, Thomas tried to claw at the vampire but the other managed to avoid it. The werewolf threw himself at the vampire but as they struggled to keep the other away, the vampire used his strength and threw Thomas hard to the wall. It knocked the air out of Thomas' lungs. The vampire bolted as soon as Thomas fell to the ground. Thomas turned his face to the side and saw Mary. Quickly at the same time, Mary and Thomas got up on their feet, facing the other.

"I'm okay. I'm all right." she said panting.

"Are you sure?"

Mary nodded, "Go get that son of a bitch." she said, still panting.

Thomas turned to the direction where the vampire had run and growled, eyes glowing golden.

 

* * *

 

At the mansion, Gally gets up from the couch and walks towards the kitchen; he enters the kitchen to say something to Thomas but notices that the other isn't there. He frowns and exits the kitchen, standing over the entrance of the dining room.

"He left." he announces, "But the mountain ash is still there, how could he..." he stops mid-sentence and turns to see Teresa.

The raven girl stays still before saying "He said he needed to see Mary."

Gally groans.

"He was worried about her and Vince and just could reach Vince through his phone and-

"Okay, okay. Nevermind." the sandy blond has a hand pinching the bridge of his nose, "Nevermind what I said. Aris, you and I will go out and search for everyone."

"What about your mom and the baby?" the witch asks.

Crap. He really didn't want to leave them alone.

"I'll go with Aris." Theo said.

Gally looks at him, "You sure?"

Theo shrugs, "I can track your friends by scent."

"...Okay. You two go and come back in one piece."

"Like you don't know me." Aris said as he stood up with a grin. Gally rolled his eyes at that.

 

* * *

 

Thomas was still in pursuit of the vampire. He was climbing the stairs that lead to the roof of the hospital. Once was there, he looked around but couldn't find the vampire. He couldn't hear a heartbeat because, well... a vampire. But he did catch a scent. The scent of blood. He followed it and before he could notice, the vampire threw himself at Thomas' back. Both of them fell to the ground and the vampire quickly got up. Thomas rolled over his stomach and got up as well. They were facing each other,

"Ow, is little big bad wolf mad that I tried to attack that nurse?"

Thomas growled.

"Or maybe he is mad that one minute late and I could've had dinner two times in the same hour?"

Thomas roared and ran towards him, claws at his sides and soon they were at each other's throats again. They clawed, pushed, pulled and throw the other to the ground several times. Finally, the vampire managed to throw Thomas to the ground over the door's direction. There was blood over Thomas' lips and he wiped it.

The vampire grinned and was about to run towards Thomas to finish him when a fiery arrow went over the vampire's shoulder, making him snarl in pain. Shocked, Thomas turned his head and saw Aris and Theo at the other side near the door. The witch had a fiery bow and threw another arrow at the vampire.

"Come on!" Aris yelled.

Thomas quickly got up on his feet and ran towards them. Aris continued using his magic and once Thomas was with them, the three of them turned around and crossed the door, going down the stairs. The three of them were running through the hallways when suddenly something inside a room caught Thomas' nose.

"Wait, wait!" Thomas came to a stop and shifted back.

Aris and Theo stopped as well, "What?"

"I recognize that scent."

Thomas approaches the room and peeks inside through the door window. He sees Alec, Audrey, Newt and Minho inside the room, his best friend over the bed and the witch and Audrey watching over him while Alec was searching for something over a medical cart. His heart stops at Newt.

"Newt!"

The blond, as well as the other three, turned around and his eyes widen at seeing Thomas running inside the room.

"Thomas!"

Aris and Theo followed. Thomas got to the blond's side, his hands grabbing Newt's arms as if he were to disappear in that moment but he didn't. His heart was beating fast in his chest and his eyes were searching for any injury the witch could have. When he was sure that Newt was fine, his attention turned to his best friend lying on the bed and the smell of blood coming from him. He grabbed Minho's hand and the other squeezed it back.

"Hey, bro." Minho says managing to open his eyes.

"What happened-

"It's a long story." Alec says.

"Thomas." reminded him Aris. Oh right. The vampire going after them.

"We gotta go. Come on." he tried to help Minho sit up but the other groaned.

"I can't-"

"What?"

"He can't walk." Alec said, "I gave him something for the pain but he can't stand well on his feet."

Before Thomas could do something, Theo stepped in and grabbed the Asian from his bed; he threw him over his shoulder like he weight nothing, the Asian just slightly groaning. Theo turned to them,

"Lead the way."

All of them got out of the room and ran out of the hospital and towards Gally's pickup truck. Alec, Audrey, Newt, Thomas and Minho were on the back of the truck while Aris was driving and Theo was on the co-pilot seat. Aris drove the car in time just as the vampire got out and saw them leave.

Minho was thrown over Thomas and Newt's lap. Thomas saw as his friend furrowed his brow in pain and also at the blood over his shirt.

"Aris, can you heal him?"

"Can't you see I'm driving? I can't do both things!"

Without being able to do anything else, Thomas took his best friend's hand and started taking his pain away, black veins appearing over his arm. Newt watched him and grimaced. Suddenly, Aris stepped on the breaks so hard that all of their necks did a whiplash effect.

"What happened?!" Thomas yelled, still taking his best friend's pain.

"I just realized that this is a one way street, and this is not the way to the mansion."

"Can't you just make a turn and continue on the right street?" Audrey asks.

"He can't." Alec says pointing at the street where a yellow line was painted on the ground.

Aris follows his finger and sighs, "Great. A line of paint on the road holds more authority than I ever will."

Theo frowns, "What are you, a cop?"

With that said, Theo put his foot over the accelerator and moved the steering wheel and the truck went faster. The truck made a twisted turn that almost turned the truck on the street but it worked; Aris quickly grabbed the steering wheel and started driving.

"You are not allowed to do that ever again!" he yelled at the werewolf sitting beside him.

"But we got out of the one way street and are going to the right direction, right?" he asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

Aris opened his mouth to refute but then a hard noise was heard, coming from the luggage compartment. The vampire was standing on the back part of the truck, claws out and red eyes glowing.

"Dammit!" Aris tried to shake him off but he couldn't.

Theo growled and pulled the co-pilot's window down. Once it was all open, he got up from his seat and went through the window, exiting the truck and holding onto the side of the vehicle. He managed to get to the luggage compartment where the vampire was. They started fighting almost immediately, the vampire trying to claw at him but failing to reach him. Theo too had his claws out and his eyes glowed golden. He growled and grabbed the vampire by the shoulders and pushed him backwards, intending to throw him off the truck. The vampire managed to avoid it: he used his feet to push against the werewolf's chest and throw him against the sliding window. A crack was heard. Theo got up and charged at him again.

Newt opened the sliding window and using his magic, he stopped the vampire from moving by gluing his feet to the truck. When the vampire tried to move to attack the werewolf he found he couldn't. Her turned around and saw Newt's hand glowing blue with magic. The vampire snarled at him and Theo took the chance of the distraction to grab the vampire by the front of his shirt and punch him three times over the face before Newt let him go. Theo used his strength to pick up the vampire and successfully throwing him off the truck and over the streets. The truck turned around the corner and the vampire disappeared. Theo sighed and sits down, his back against the sliding window. He knocked on the window and Newt opened it.

"Everything alright?" the witch asked.

"Crystal clear."

They got to the mansion and quickly entered the property. The witch poured more mountain ash over the door once inside the mansion. Theo and Thomas were holding Minho with his arms around their shoulders as they walked him towards the dining room and helped hi lie down on the table.

"What happened to him?!" Teresa asked as soon as she approached them.

"Minho got hurt by a trap prepared by the vampires. I could heal the wound but the pain continues. Also the blood loss." Newt explains.

Aris snaps his fingers and magically a pair of jars appear over the table. He quickly moves to grab them. Thomas watches as Minho trembles over the table and his eyes fall to the blood spot over his shirt. Then he notices something sand colored and goes to touch it but Theo stops him.

"Don't touch it. That's mistletoe."

"How do you know?"

"The scent. It can poison both humans and supernatural creatures."

"Can you heal him?" Newt asks to Aris.

The witch doesn't answer; he continues what he's doing. He opens a jar and takes out a single purple flower. Next he pours a white powder over the flower on his hand and smashes both hands together. He starts making friction with his hands and soon they start glowing a lilac color. Quickly, Aris moves so he's standing beside Minho,

"Hold him."

Thomas and Gally move to hold Minho's legs and arms. They watch as Aris lifts the raven's shirt and presses his glowing hands over the Asian's wound.

Minho lets out a high and pained scream and starts trashing around the table. The two teens try to keep him still but Minho only keeps screaming as Aris presses harder over the wound. Soon, the glow over Aris' hands stop and he takes his hands away. Minho keeps screaming for about five more seconds before the pain subsided and he falls on his back, breathing normally. Thomas listened to his heartbeat and heard how calm it was. He and Gally finally let go of the Asian's legs and took a step away.

 

* * *

 

Minutes later, Minho was still lying on his back on the table with Teresa sitting on a chair beside him and holding his hand. She was watching him as he slept. Diana was sitting at Minho's feet over a chair with the baby on her arms. Thomas and the rest of the pack were over the living room.

"He'll be fine. Just a little sore when he wakes up." Aris said as he glances at the dining room.

"What about him?" Theo asked as he eyed Alec.

"Oh, it's okay. He's with us. He's one of us." answered Thomas.

In a motion too quick for Alec to stop, Theo had ripped off the patch that covered his neck; Alec's hand flying to cover his exposed neck. The werewolf inhaled, and that seemed to convince him.

"See?"

"That was rude," Alec said. Theo gave back the patch and the vampire accepted it.

Thomas continued, "Okay. We gotta set up a plan. There's a whole clan that want dragon's blood and they are willing to kill to get it."

Audrey intervened, "Not all of the clan is with her. Some are just afraid and will do what she says."

"Well, we'll give them the chance to surrender."

"And what if they don't do it?" Aris asks giving Thomas a look.

"We'll have to try. If it doesn't work... we'll fight."

"I don't really like the idea of fighting against vampires." Newt said with his arms crossed.

"I know." Thomas replied.

_"So what's the plan?"_

They all turned to see Minho sitting up with some help of Teresa. He was blinking a few times as if he had just woken up, and he probably did.

Thomas frowned, taking a step forward, "You're not going; you're hurt."

"Dude, you know me. If you're going, I'm going."

Thomas licked his lips and took another step forward, "Sorry, Min. I already thought I had lost you when I didn't know about you the whole day, I'm not going to feel that again."

Minho didn't seem happy with the call but he nodded, understanding.

"Min, you and Teresa stay here. The house will be surrounded with mountain ash and the vampires won't be able to cross it."

Minho and Teresa nodded. Gally turned to the other person standing by the table. Diana was standing beside the table, holding the back of the baby's head with one hand while holding the baby on her hip.

"Mom." he approached her and gently grabbed her free hand, "Stay here and protect the baby. I don't want to lose either." the strawberry blond woman nodded.

Thomas nodded, "Okay. The rest of us... Get ready."

 

* * *

 

As the sun was coming down, Thomas, Gally, Theo and Audrey entered the woods and approached the place they knew the vampires would find them. It took a couple of minutes but soon Thomas got the scent of something... withered. He looked up and around and saw as from the tree shadows appeared Gillian. Following behind her was the clan. Gillian walked closer and then stopped at a safe distance; they were facing each other at a couple of meters.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The little wolf decided to come out and play."

"I'm here to negotiate." Thomas said.

"Oh, really?"

Thomas ignored her and instead turned to the vampires.

"Listen. Audrey has told me that some of you really don't want to be part of this fight. And I get it." _neither do I_ , he added in his mind. "But I really need to know who of you want to step down, before more blood is shed."

He finished talking and waited. Waited for anyone to do or say anything. From his side, the others were watching every reaction. Gillian hadn't moved an inch.

A tall and slim teen girl with long brown hair tied in a French braid took a step forward. Some vampires were looking at her as she started walking towards Thomas and the pack. Gillian didn't even bat an eye. Thomas could see Audrey smiling out of the corner of his eye. Good sign. The girl seemed kind of shy and she wasn't looking at Thomas in the eye. She finally stopped once she reached Thomas, standing in front of him. Thomas nodded. One step at a time.

Suddenly, her eyes glowed red and her fangs were out, ready to attack Thomas. Luckily, the werewolf had predicted that and eluded the attack and grabbed her arm. In a swift move he threw her onto her back in the hard woods ground. Gillian snarled, and all the vampires instantly darted towards the pack. A few sparks of light started appearing over the battlefield, coming out of nowhere, startling the vampires. As they recovered from the surprise or covered their eyes, the pack took advantage and started fighting. Newt and Aris, hiding from the vampires' sight, continued throwing the sparks of light. Thomas and Theo half-shifted were taking on two or three vampires at the same time, while Gally invoked his big old reliable sword and started swinging it around. Audrey started fighting against the members of her own clan in an equally fair fight.

 

* * *

 

At the mansion, a single vampire was approaching the building while the others were fighting when Alec came into view, standing in between the vampire and the mansion. From inside, Teresa was watching through the window. Alec was staring back at the vampire who snorted.

"You're a traitor for helping those inferior beings." he told Alec.

"If being a traitor means helping my friends and the ones I love then you can call me Benedict Arnold."

The vampire snarled and ran towards him ready to attack. Alec snarled too, eyes bleeding red and ran towards him too.

 

* * *

 

The pack continued to fight the vampires. Gillian just stood in the same place she was when she arrived, just watching the others fight. Thomas growled at that and tried to move forward to get to her but more vampires appeared in front of him. A vampire threw herself over Theo's back and the werewolf sunk his claws in her tights and threw her to the front and towards two incoming vampires. The three of them fell to the ground. Some of the vampires couldn't get closer enough to Gally as he swung his sword. They looked like they were calculating when to attack. As he was fighting another one, Thomas saw three vampires running away from the fight and more into the woods.

"They're getting away!" he yelled as he punched the vampire in the face, "They're going to the mansion!"

"Aris!" Gally yelled.

"I'm on it!" the witch yelled back.

Aris Disapparated from where he and Newt were hiding and Apparate in front of the vampires who were trying to escape, a little apart from where the fight was occurring. The vampires stopped and stared at the witch. One of them grinned as he took a step forward,

"Didn't your mother teach you to never fight against vampires?"

Aris grinned back,

"Didn't yours teach you to never bring fangs to a witch fight?"

His hands started glowing green and although the vampire seemed scared at first, he grinned back,

"Bring it on, witch."

Back at the fight, Audrey had managed to throw two vampires over the trees away from them. She turned to another one, who snarled at her. Audrey got ready to get to him, running and kicking him over the chest, sending him to the ground. Just as she touched the ground again, another vampire grabbed Audrey's calves and threw her against a tree. The vampire girl was knocked over the tree and collided with it, then proceeded to fall to the ground. She got on her knees, raising her head to look at the vampire who had done that. Another girl, a blonde one, was standing in front where she had been seconds ago and was waving at her with a smirk,

"Audrey."

"Nina." Audrey spat.

"Getting sleepy?"

"You wish."

Audrey ran towards her in anger but the blonde vampire grabbed her by the throat and with super-strength knocked her to the ground, still holding her by her wind pipe.

 

* * *

 

Alec was thrown against Gally's truck and plopped to the ground. He groaned as his bones ached, and got up again. Now there were two vampires against Alec and the brunet, although he was also a vampire, it was obvious that he didn't fight as much as the other two. Alec spent most os his days in the lab but the other vampires were out and killing people. Teresa was still watching over the window and saw the vampires approached the brunet,

"This is too easy it stopped being funny five minutes ago." one of the vampires said.

Alec got up on his feet but soon the vampire grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him towards the steps of the mansion. Alec groaned.

From inside the mansion, Teresa huffed, "Okay, that's it!"

Teresa walked away from the window and went to where she had left what Aris had given to her. She walked towards the door and opened it,

"Alec!"

The brunet vampire turned to the source of the voice and saw Teresa over the door, having crossed the mountain ash line but not breaking it. She was holding a jar on her hands.

"Catch!"

As soon as she yelled that, she threw the jar at Alec's direction. The brunet vampire managed to catch it and stared at it.

"What do I do with this?!"

"Just point it at them and open the lid!"

Alec turned to the two vampires as they started charging towards him. Teresa yelled at him to open it and he did; as soon as the lid came off, bright sunrays came out of the jar and instantly burned the vampires, turning them into dust. Alec closed the jar again, breathing heavily as he stared at the remains of dust where the vampires used to be.

"Wow." he looks at the jar, "I'm kind of marveled at this but also scared." he turned around and waved at the raven girl, "Thank you!"

 

* * *

 

At the battle, Gally was done with a vampire; the vampire fell to the ground with a big whole over his stomach. Gally was ready to fight another when he saw a male vampire covered with a cape running away from the fight.

"Oh no, you're not."

He darted out to follow him. Strangely enough, the vampire wasn't running at his super-speed. Gally invoked a medium size sword and threw it at the vampire's direction. The sword went right beside his head and got stuck on the ground. The vampire stopped and so did Gally. The vampire turned around and with his hands made a beckoning sign. Gally invoked more swords and threw all of them at the vampire, who just easily avoided them. As he threw the swords, Gally devised a plan; he continued throwing the swords, each time taking a step forward until he invoked one sword for him and charged to the vampire. The vampire, however, quickly picked up one of his discarded swords and used it to cover the blow.

The vampire grinned at him as the two of them had their swords clashing against the other, and were trying to use their strength to submit the other. Gally was gritting his teeth, finding it hard to go against a vampire.

"Why do you keep fighting? It's obvious you're gonna lose." he kept grinning as his eyes were bleeding red, "Soon we'll kill all of your friends and get to the house. We'll get through your mother and then get your little brother."

As he heard that, Gally's whole body trembled and he clenched his jaw harder; his eyes started glowing an electric orange and flames started covering his whole body. The vampire seems alarmed by that as the grin he had fell from his face as Gally growls at him. Suddenly, the flames that were covering his body started growing, taking for a brief moment the shape of a dragon before it launched and attacked the vampire ([x](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/teen-wolf-pack/images/6/64/Codominance_kitsune_kira.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160203133806)) the fire consuming everything near them.

 

* * *

 

Aris continued to use his magic against the three vampires. They managed to avoid most of them, just occasionally getting scratched by something. The witch was getting tired of them and decided to try something else. He threw some sparks to the left to make the vampires go to the other side; it worked and the three moved to the other side. As soon as they did that, Aris pointed his hands towards them and yelled

**_"Syar fo enihsnus!"_ **

Two vampires only managed to cover their eyes with their arms before they started getting burned and soon they were turned into dust. The other vampire, tho, managed to get away. Aris looked around but before he could do anything, both hands were brought behind his back and the vampire was standing behind him, holding them in a vice-like grip. Aris trashed around but the vampire was pressed against him and had no intentions to let go. His fangs were closer to his neck,

"Any last wish, witch?"

Then out of the nowhere Gally appeared and they watched him as he started walking in their direction, his eyes glued to them and with a vacant look. His shirt was completely burned off, leaving him shirtless and his jeans burned 'till they reached the knees. It looked like his body was covered in... ash? The vampire clutched the witch's wrists harder, eyes on Gally,

"You want him? Come and get him."

Gally started to slowly walk towards them, not noticing the danger in which he was walking. As they watch him walk towards them, the vampire whispered in Aris' ear,

"Now, you're going to use your fire powers on him and burn him like you did with my friends. If you don't, I'm gonna slash his throat out as soon as he's close enough and then you're next."

Aris nodded.

Gally was getting closer and as soon as he was close enough for the vampire, the vampire moved Aris' hands to the front and the witch conjured fire. Soon, Gally was covered in flames.

The vampire started laughing as he saw the flames dancing around the other teen but then cringed as he saw Gally walking towards them again, not bothered by the flames.

"What- What is happening?" he was so dumbfounded that his grip on the witch decreased, and Aris could get away from him.

"Don't you know?" Aris said once he was away.

The vampire looked up to see Gally standing in front of him, flames covering his body and glowing orange eyes staring right at him.

"Fire cannot kill a dragon."

With that said, Gally grabbed the vampire by the arms in a tight grip and the flames around his body started burning the vampire too. It only took the flames 15 to 20 seconds to consume the body and for Gally to let go of it. Aris watched as the sandy blond stood still for a few seconds before Gally turned around and the flames in his body started to disappear. Soon, his eyes stopped glowing too.

Aris approached him, "You okay, big guy?"

"...Yeah. I think so."

"You sure?" he asked tilting his head.

"Yeah."

"Then let's get going. This fight isn't over yet."

Gally nodded and the two ran back to where the battle was happening.

 

* * *

 

Audrey was clawing at Nina's hands to make her let go of her throat but the other girl wouldn't give up so easily. She kept Audrey on her back on the ground and standing above her chocking her.

"Poor little Audrey. Where's your daddy now, huh? Where is he to help and save you-

She got interrupted by an arrow being stuck over her shoulder. She growled in pain and looked around to see who had shot the arrow. She spotted Newt on top of a tree and holding the crossbow his dad had given him.

"Clever little witch. You think you can defeat me with a single arrow? she snorted and proceeded to take out the arrow from her shoulder. She stood straight and started walking towards the tree but then she started feeling nauseous. She stopped and saw as everything got dizzy, "Wha-- what did you do to me?"

From up the tree, the witch puts apart the crossbow, "Don't you recognize your own venom when it's in your blood stream?"

Nina's eyes widen in fear, "Mistletoe?"

Audrey turned around still on the ground and saw as the vampire girl brought a hand to her neck as she started coughing. She started coughing violently, black ooze coming out of her mouth as the wound over her shoulder started bleeding the same black substance. She fell to her knees, still clutching her throat. Audrey got up on her feet and walked to face her,

"Little advice." she kicks the vampire across the face with her boot, breaking her neck and effectively killing her, "Don't fuck with my friends." and walks away from her.

Thomas kept clawing and throwing vampires and to be true, he was getting tired. He knew he shouldn't but he was. He glanced at where Theo was and saw as the werewolf kicked a vampire over the face, breaking his neck. As he was searching for the others he saw Gillian still standing over the same place. He growled but before he could do anything,

"Thomas!"

The brunet turned around and saw Gally and Aris running towards him. He didn't questioned why the tall one wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I don't know why she just stays there, not doing anything."

"Because she knows that we might kill her." answers the witch.

Thomas turns to Aris, "Do you know a way to kill her?"

"Actually I do." he holds his hand forward and a wooden stake appears on his palm.

Thomas stares at it, "A stake? Really? That works?"

"Of course it does. But the bad news is that it will only work if it goes through her heart. Which means we have to get close to her."

"I'll do it." Audrey said coming out of nowhere.

Thomas turned to her, knowing this wasn't going to be easy for her, "You sure?"

Audrey nodded, "I can do it."

Thomas nodded back, "Okay. Let's clear the way so Audrey can get to Gillian."

The others nodded. Aris wrapped the wooden stake over a piece of clothe so it wouldn't burn Audrey. The girl took it and turned to the front; she exhaled slowly and then ran at Gillian's direction. Thomas and Gally started fighting the vampires while Aris used his magic and threw them away or paralyzed them. Audrey was running when a tall vampire noticed her and ran after her, intending to stop her before she could get to Gillian. He ran before her, standing in her way. Audrey cursed. But before he could do anything the vampire was knocked by another vampire, who threw himself above him and held him to the ground.

"Go!"

Audrey didn't wait to be told again and ran. She soon was standing facing Gillian a couple of meters between them. The blonde vampire was looking back at her, her eyes glowing red and a smirk over her face,

"Bring it, honey."

Audrey snarled, fangs and red eyes glowing, and ran towards her. The two of them started fighting, moving too fast for any of them to follow. There were clawing at each other's clothes, arms and chest. The blonde vampire grabbed Audrey's wrists and twisted her, throwing her to the ground. She started walking towards the dark haired vampire when she was hit by an arrow. Gillian snarled and turned to the tree Newt was in.

Newt was going to throw another arrow when he saw a vampire running towards the tree he was in. The vampire starts climbing faster and Newt tried to get away from him, crawling over the branches before a hand circled around his ankle. He looked down at the vampire and started pulling at his leg for the creature to let go. He raised his hand and threw a spell at the vampire, which made him let go of his leg but it also caused Newt to fall from the branch.

Theo, who was fighting another vampire on the ground, noticed the witch falling and quickly ran towards the tree, holding his arms out and catching the witch before he touched the ground.

"Thanks!" he got off the werewolf's arms and both ran away from the tree.

Audrey and Gillian continued fighting, claws against claws, fangs bared. Audrey grabbed the blonde vampire by the waist and hoisted her up and down on the ground, but Gillian used her legs to kick the other away from her. Then, as Audrey recovered from the blow, Gillian quickly stood up and got to her. She clawed at Audrey a couple of times before grabbing and throwing her up and as she was falling, she kicked the dark haired vampire square on the stomach. The kick sent her away and to the hard ground. Audrey fell on her front; she stood on all four and wiped the blood string from her lip as he glared at Gillian.

Gillian, on the other hand, was grinning as if she had already won. She raised her arm to go and attack Audrey but soon found out she couldn't move it; she saw Aris standing away and a green magic rope wrapped around her wrist. She tugged at it but it wouldn't move. She went to raise the other hand and the same thing happened. She followed the blue rope and found Newt on the other side of it. Now she had both arms up and on each side of her head, unmoving. Audrey took the chance and ran towards her, removing the clothe around the wooden stake to hold it steady even though it started burning her hand. On the last second she knee-slide until she reached Gillian, their bodies close to the other and facing each other.

Everyone around them stopped their fight and stared at the two vampires. From where the others were standing it could be seen as a hug. Gillian stared at the front, eyes wide because of the stake just inches away from her chest. Audrey was hiding her face over the other's neck, hair falling to the front.

"Gillian." muttered Audrey against her neck, "I've never grown to love you... But I've never hated you either."

The stake went right through Gillian's chest and over her heart. The blonde vampire clutched the younger one's arms as soon as the ropes disappeared; her eyes widen and mouth opened as a single noise came out of her. Audrey didn't raise her face yet. They all watch as Gillian slowly started to turn grey until she dissolved into dust and Audrey was left kneeling down, holding onto air. The stake fell to the ground in front of Audrey.

Audrey slowly got up on her feet and turned around to face everyone, and even when she couldn't cry, a single drop of blood from the wound she had over her eyebrow was sliding down from her eyes, reminiscing a tear.

 

* * *

 

After their leader was defeated, the vampires knew they had too been defeated. The ones who were with Gillian were subdued while the ones that had rebelled were helping the pack. Soon, the pack was walking back to the mansion. As they arrived, they saw Alec sitting on the steps of the porch. The brunet looked up and smiled. The door opened next and Diana holding the baby exit, followed by Teresa helping Minho on his feet. The four of them approached the rest of the pack.

"Is it really done?" Diana asked.

"Yeah," Thomas said.

"What about the vampires that didn't want to fight?" Teresa asks.

"They decided to leave Beacon Hills and find a new place. They said they would choose a leader from their group and see what they would do starting from that. They took the other vampires with them but they're knocked down with wolfsbane."

Minho nodded at Audrey, "And you?"

Audrey looked up -the blood wiped away from her face and the wound already healed-, "I-I don't know. I don't have anyone." she looks down, "Gillian was all the family I had and... I don't have any place to stay."

Alec shrugs, "You can stay with me." Audrey looks up at him, "I mean, if you want to. People already think you're my niece, so..."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"What? No. Of course not. If you want to stay, you can do it. If not, then I can't oblige you to stay. But I would really like it if you stayed... but only if you're comfortable with that."

Audrey stares at him for a couple of minutes with her brows slightly furrowing ([x](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/28/e1/af/28e1af6ac5543836852ee4ab601fbdc5.gif)).

Alec notices that, "What?"

"Nothing. I just hadn't seen that look in someone's face in a long time..."

"What look?"

Audrey makes a pause before saying "Kindness."

As Audrey and Alec moved aside and started talking, Theo took a step away from the pack, scratching the back of his head,

"Well, I guess this is the goodbye for me as well."

The pack turns to him, "You're leaving?" Newt asks.

"Yeah, have some unfinished business to attend. Besides, I just came here to help an old friend." he says while looking at Aris.

"And we really appreciate it." Thomas says, taking a step forward and holding his hand to the other werewolf.

Theo stares at it surprised before he smirks and accepts the hand, shaking it. The rest of the pack said goodbye to him too, thanking him for helping. Even Gally, although he seemed to still not trust the werewolf completely.

"Let me get you some clean clothes before you leave." Aris says. Theo's clothes had claw marks and covered in blood. Theo nods and both of them walk back inside the mansion.

Once alone inside the mansion, Theo turns to the witch, raising an eyebrow at him,

"Are you going to bring me back to Belle Reve?"

Aris frowns, "Are you kidding? Those are the same people who locked me in Belle Reve and prohibited me to use magic at free will. Screw them."

"So you're letting me free?"

"I don't care what you do or where you go, all while you don't stay in Beacon Hills."

"And why would I do that?" he says with a grin.

Aris nodded, pushing aside the thought that he would someday regret this choice but it seemed fair. The werewolf was of help during their battle with the vampires and to protect Gally's mom and brother. He produced a bus ticket and gave it to the werewolf, explaining that it would take him to the next town, far from Beacon Hills. Theo accepted it. After Aris gave him new clothes -because he couldn't parade around the town and bus station with blood on his shirt-, the werewolf winked as a goodbye and left. One thing less to worry.

Minutes later, Audrey and Alec left the mansion and asked Aris to appear them over the hospital, where Alec had left his car. Soon it was just the pack over the mansion. While the others were on the living room, Gally was up over the room his mom was staying and was looking at the crib beside the bed. His fingers were caressing it and soon felt a presence behind him, knowing who it was. He didn't turn around.

"Do you still want me to try for that potion I told you?" Aris asked from over the door.

"Yes."

"Even when I told you that there's no guarantee that it will work?"

Gally turns to him, "Do you think it will work?"

"I didn't-

"Do you think it might work?"

Aris stares at him and slowly nods, "I do."

"Then I believe in you. And if you say that it might work, let's try it."

"...Okay."

Back at the living room, Minho was sitting over the couch when Thomas approached him and sat beside him.

"How do you feel?"

"It's working. I no longer feel dizzy or in pain."

Thomas smiled, "Good to know." he grabbed Minho's hand and held it. Minho smiled back but noticed that the other wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Are you trying to take my pain?"

"No, I- sorry, it's just... It's reassuring knowing that you're still here."

 _"Bro."_ Minho squeezed the hand harder and they stared at each other.

Gally was coming down the stairs, followed by Aris, and he watched both of them,

"What's going on in here?"

"We're having an intimate non-gay moment." Minho said.

Thomas laughed and playfully pushed him. Gally and Aris went to the dining room. As he finished laughing, Thomas' eyes moved over the dining room where Newt was, smiling at the baby over Diana's arms.

"Talking about an intimate moment..." he starts, making Minho turn to him, "There's something I need to tell you. But it would be better to do it tomorrow."

"Yeah. Right now I'm tired as hell."

"You didn't even fight!"

They laughed again and Thomas helped him as they walked towards the dining room. They gathered around the table and just enjoyed each other's company.

Afterwards, Gally decided to go to the magic world with his mom, to take care of her and the baby for a couple of weeks. Everyone went back to their houses. Teresa was glad to find her mom in her house, having being released from the hospital a couple of hours ago. Her father was with her too. Thomas went to his house and plopped over the couch as soon as he stepped inside. He slept for a few hours.

 

* * *

 

At Alec's house, the brunet vampire was showing Audrey the house so she would be familiarized with it; at last, he led her to the room she would be having as her own. Opening the door, he turns on the lights as they enter the room.

"And here, this one is your room. I know, it doesn't look great at all but maybe later in the week we can go and buy stuff so you can decorate it whatever the way you like it."

"I really don't have any words to thank you this much."

"It's fine. I don't use this room so much so it would be nice to have some in it. Oh, although the cat likes to sleep in the corner of the room, so he might bother you."

Audrey shakes her head as she enters the room, "Not at all. I love cats."

"Good. If you need anything I'm at the end of the hall." he said pointing at where his room was.

Audrey nodded. Alec smiled and then left the room. Audrey walked towards the bed and sat on the edge, looking around the room when Chairman Meow appeared on the door entrance. He entered the room and got up on the bed beside the vampire girl. She smiled and pets him.

 

* * *

 

Thomas woke up a couple of hours later. He was at the kitchen when Vince came down the stairs and went to the kitchen and found him.

"You're awake."

"Yeah... was kind of tired."

"I know." Vince said as he went to the fridge and opened it. "Is everything alright?"

"How's Mary?"

Vince took out the cool water jar, "She's fine. A little scared but fine."

"Good."

As the man grabbed a glass to pour the water he asked "How are _you_?"

"I'm... I am." Thomas replies. "I just, don't know, have so many things over my head. I'm glad that we managed to survive this, but I think that we could have approached the situation from a different point."

Vince took a sip from his water, "Well, sometimes you will have to makes some choices that you won't like very much, but they will be the only thing to keep you and your friends alive." he puts the glass down on the counter.

Thomas sighs, "That's what I'm worried about."

Vince grimaced and patted Thomas' shoulder as he left the kitchen ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CrlpLDcEdh4)).

Over his house at his room, Newt was moving some books from his boudoir when a photo fell from the inside of one book. Frowning, he picks it up and turns it around to see it; it's the photo from the photo booth at the carnival where he's kissing Thomas on the cheek and the brunet has his eyes closed. He smiles sadly as he stares at it and then puts the photo in the frame of his mirror and turns back to his bed.

Gally was over his mom's house at the magic world; he was sitting over the window seat at the living room and was looking through the window. He turned his head to the side and watched as his mom feed the baby and smiled at him. Gally smiled too and turned back to watch through the window and at the moon up in the sky.

At the mansion, Aris enters the sandy blond's room and after seeing it empty, he walks towards the bed; he sits down for a moment and caresses one of the pillows before sighing. He turns his head to the window and watches the moon.

Over Alec's house, the brunet peeked inside Audrey's dark room and found the girl over her bed still clothed and already asleep, curled on her side. He smiled softly and gently covered her with a blanket before turning around and leaving the room. The girl opens her eyes for a moment, looking at the blanket over her body and clutching it closer to her body before going back to sleep.

Teresa was sleeping curled in her mom's bed beside the raven haired woman who was also asleep. Andrew smiles at seeing them and turns off the lights before leaving the room and the two beautiful women rest.

At his house, Minho was sitting over his bed with his little sister beside him as he read her a story while petting the dog, which was lying on the bed with them.

Back at his house, Thomas was sitting over his bed before he fell backwards, staring at the ceiling for a moment and thinking about his conversation with Vince before deciding he was too tired for that. Sighing, he clutched the covers tight and turned to his side facing his nightstand. He stared at the lamp before holding his arm and turn off the lights.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for supporting this season!! You make me so happy and make all of this worth it!!  
> So glad that the Castellans are safe and sound. Newtmas is still broken up but there's still hope. Audrey staying with Alec makes me so happy. Also this won't be the last time you see Theo, that I can assure you ;)  
> Season 5 will start next week on Friday! I hope to see all of you there!!  
> P.S. The gifs are not mine, nor is the song at the end.


End file.
